


Orchid.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Gladiators, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Murder, Sexual Harassment, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin is a new gladiator serving under the Emperor, and Ori is just a servant boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dwalin was a warrior, a war hero and one of the most famous fighters in all of Rome. He had fought more than he could count on one hand and had slain more Athenians, Spartans and Pursian soldiers than he could count on two, he was battle hardened and strong. That was how he ended up here in Rome in the house of the Emperor Thorin Durin, eating succulent fruits and large chunks of meat as he had just returned home from the war and was certainly eating more than his fair share as the Emperor spoke to him and gestured for a small man stood nearby to refill their wine glasses. But of course Dwalin didn't notice as he was busy stuffing his face with the juicy meat of a lamb.

 

"You recall why I requested your presence Fundin?" The Emperor asked as he took a handful of grapes and placed them one by one into his mouth and Dwalin shrugged slightly. 

 

"Yer letter was very vague my lord, therefore I do not know why ye requested my presence." Dwalin replied as he look a large sip from his goblet of wine.

 

"My recent champion unfortunately passed a few moons ago-" Thorin began but Dwalin interrupted him with a raised brow.

 

"Your champion?"

 

"Aye, my best gladiator." Thorin replied and Dwalin hummed slightly in response as the Emperor continued to speak but that was before Dwalin noticed a slim pair of hands clutching a golden jug and pouring thick red wine into his goblet that was now empty.

 

Dwalin's eyes followed the slim fingers, up a long pale arm until his gaze finally settled on the soft features of a servant boy, despite the fact that Rome was in the summer months the boy was still pale like a white orchid and twice as delicate, obviously a beautiful being from distant lands or perhaps a beautiful god who walks in the world. Dwalin smiled at the servant which was returned with a hesitant nod before the boy walked away and Dwalin noted the way the servant boys hips swayed under his thick trousers that was held together by a strip of bristling rope.

 

"What say you Fundin?" The Emperor asked and Dwalin's eyes snapped back to him, he hadn't been listening the whole time to the Emperor, he was instead watching the sensual servant boy.

 

"What do I say to what my lord?" Dwalin asked and the Emperor chuckled before taking a leg of lamb for himself from the centre of the table. 

 

"Becoming my gladiator?" The Emperor stated. "You are renowned throughout the land as one of the best fighters this side of the south sea. So I ask again, what say you."

 

"I say unto you that I accept." Dwalin stated and the Emperor laughed in victory before they clinked their goblets together in celebration and drank to their new acquaintance and partnership, the Emperor requested Dwalin called him by his first name and Dwalin asked if he'd do the same for him as he was not one for titles. Thorin declared Dwalin would live on the palace grounds and ordered a silver haired servant stood by the doors to gather Dwalin's meagre belongings that were still on the veranda outside the palace, the silvery servant nodded once to them both before leaving.

 

"As a show of goodwill." Thorin stated as the sun began to set and taint the wolrd in a blushing light. "I will allow you to spend the night with one of my pleasure slaves, just take your pick."

 

Thorin swept his arm to the left where a mixture of men and women were standing, all dressed in barely anything and occupying themselves with idle chat with one another. Dwalin was no blushing virgin that's for sure and he certainly had his share of one nighters with pleasure slaves, but Dwalin was not focused on the left he was instead looking on the right side at the room where the pale servant boy was crouched down and slowly sleeping the dirt covered floor with a hand brush.

 

"I want him." Dwalin said as he pointed towards the boy who wasn't paying attention to what was happening only a few feet away, Thorin looked over to where Dwalin was pointing and raised a brow.

 

"The servant boy?" Thorin asked as if he could not believe it and Dwalin nodded.

 

"Aye." Dwalin stated and Thorin only shrugged before gesturing for the guards to get the boy who was still kneeling on the floor, the guards grabbed the boy roughly and pulled him to his feet, the small man squeaked in shock by the sudden change and stumbled slightly as the guards began to push and pull him out of the room.

 

"Take him to Dwalin's chambers!" Thorin called after the guards before he nodded to Dwalin and got up from the feast table, wishing him goodnight before walking from the hall and onto a balcony outside the room before disappearing. 

 

\----

 

Ori did not know what was going on, all he knew was that he had been lifted from the ground while he was busy cleaning, tossed into a strange room and ordered to strip and prepare himself as the guards left with a deafening slam of the large marble door. Ori tried to steady his worried breathing and lit a candle nearby that was sat on a nearby dresser.

 

The small man then got to his feet and looked around the now large and dimly lit room before he thought back over the events of the day.

 

He and his brother had been serving at the Emperor's feast as they were some of his most loyal of servants since he had taken them in after the war and they had suffered great lost, tonight they were feasting to the arrival of a 'war hero' as many of the court ladies had said. Ori had never seen a war hero before but he assumed they were all brutish and monstrous people because you must be incredibly callous to be named victorious in such a hateful event such as war. However, the man sat opposite the Emperor was not the hateful person Ori had imagined and he had a rather nice smile and Ori certainly did not miss the way the man's eyes roamed over him as he served the pair. 

 

How he got here though he had no idea, but he did as the guards instructed and slowly began to remove his clothes, tucking them gently and placing them on the edge of the bed before he sat, feeling completely uncomfortable and roamed his hands over his slim pale body in an attempt to hide himself from the world.

 

\----

 

Dwalin carefully staggered down the hall, the heavy wine he drank earlier finally taking a tole on his sober body. He stumbled slightly before he shook his head and cleared his mind as he stepped into his candle lit room where the small naked man, who was sat at the edge of his bed, jumped up and covered himself with his hands shyly and Dwalin smiled widely. 

 

"Greetings." The little one squeaked. "Th- the Emperor sent me t- to pleasure you with my body this evening."

 

"Aye, I know." Dwalin stated as the small man blushed brightly. 

 

"And th- the guards ordered me to strip for you." The small man stated and Dwalin hummed as he pulled his cloak from around his shoulders and unlaced the top of his shirt.

 

"Aye, I noticed."

 

The small one didn't say anything then as the warrior stepped forward, Ori could only squeak and look down at the floor as the warrior caressed his cheek and soft jawline.

 

"I do not wish for the pleasure of your body," Dwalin whispered and Ori looked up at him as if to check the mans eyes were not lying. "I only wish for the pleasure of your company."

 

With that the tension dissolved as Dwalin wrapped his cloak around the small ones slim body and smiled gently. The servant looked up at him with wide eyes and Dwalin chuckled. 

 

"What's your name?" Dwalin asked and the small one hesitated for a moment before replying. 

 

"Ori Risonkia."

 

"Ori." Dwalin repeated. "Beautiful."

 

The servant-Ori- blushed even more and Dwalin caressed his cheek gently and raised his head with a soft push of his hand so he could look the smaller in the eye.

 

"My name is Dwalin Fundin." The warrior said now and smiled at the small man. "I'm at your service."

 

Ori nodded at that but he didn't know why so he tried to pass it off as a shiver but it did not escape Dwalin who grinned friendly at him.

 

"Tell me Ori," Dwalin said now as he stepped away from the servant boy towards a large decorative bottle filled with a light pink wine which he poured into two curved glasses as he spoke. "Where is it you are from?"

 

"I am from Athens, my lord." Ori replied, the polite title being uncontrollable at the end of the sentence. 

 

"Athens?" Dwalin repeated and Ori nodded as he accepted the wine glass from Dwalin's large outstretched even though he did not take a sip. "No wonder you're such a beauty, I hear Athens breeds the most beautiful horses in all the lands?"

 

"I wouldn't know, my lord." Ori replied with a slight shrug. "I have never seen it."

 

"But it is your homeland. Surely you must-"

 

"I know nothing of it, my lord. My brothers and I fled from the land long ago." Ori stated sadly and Dwalin furrowed his brow as he continued. "My father was lost in battle long ago and my mother stayed behind as she was a brave and loyal women to my fathers memory that was my childhood house. I never saw her again."

 

"I am sorry for your loss lad." Dwalin said as he tucked a loose strand of copper hair behind Ori's ear and the small man unexpectedly pushed his head into the gentle touch, which caused Dwalin to smile as be moved his hand away.

 

"It's fine my lord, I have grown from then." Ori replied with a gentle smile and Dwalin sighed slightly. 

 

"Please stop calling me 'my lord', my name is Dwalin." The warrior stated but there was no heat to his words. "And you will call me as such."

 

Ori shifted slightly and fiddled with the cloak still wrapped tightly around his body.

 

"I-I can't... it's impolite." Ori said with a steady head shake but Dwalin chuckled and took a sip from the wine in his glass goblet.

 

"Trust me lad, you'll never meet anyone as impolite as me."

 

"No, no I didn't mean it in that way my lord!"

 

Dwalin laughed then and bumped him slightly with a gentle hand.

 

"I jest lad." Dwalin stated and Ori sagged in relief before the warrior ruffled the small servants copper locks of hair and smiled.

 

Ori only then took in the sight of the warrior, at least a head taller than himself and stacked heavily with hard muscles. But his clothes were strange, for someone of his type at least, he wore a long white toga and heavy leather sandals that wrapped around his feet. Other than that the only item of clothing on the warrior was a thick iron lorica segmentata that he wore over his chest, but that was only because he had only just returned from the wars. 

 

Ori looked over at his meagre belongings that were still neatly folded on the bed, because he was not a Roman citizen by right he was forbidden from wearing a toga and shoes, instead he was forced to wear serving clothes such as a overly large shirt and trousers, the only valuable piece in his entire possession was a silver locket his mother had given him when he was a baby, and as much as he loved the locket it was still not even worth half the price of the chain that it hung from.

 

Dwalin must have noticed the way Ori gazed at his clothes because he placed a gentle hand to Ori's bicep, which caught the small ones attention, and smiled at him kindly. 

 

"You may put your clothes back on if you wish, little one." Dwalin said before he turned away to refil his glass while Ori redressed quickly before Dwalin inspected Ori's still largely filled glass and commented. "You have not drunk your wine."

 

"Oh yes," Ori said from behind Dwalin as the warrior heard a rustle of clothes. "I don't drink I'm afraid."

 

"I should have asked, my apologies." Dwalin stated as Ori pulled his locket back around his neck.

 

"It's fine my lord, you were not to know." Ori replied hastily and Dwalin waved him off.

 

"Dwalin." The warrior reminded and Ori smiled slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

"Yes, my lord- Dwalin." Ori returned quickly with a cheeky smile and Dwalin laughed with his head tilted back, before he sat next to Ori on the edge of the bed.

 

"You're very sarky, little one." Dwalin said and as Ori looked like he was about to panic and apologise. Dwalin gently placed his fingers under the boys chin and softly pushed so he met his eye. "It is good, it makes you different from the rest."

 

Ori blushed brightly and turned his gaze quickly to his own hands which were now twitching nervously, as they always did when he was anxious. 

 

"I must say that you too are different from the other gladiators I have met." Ori commented, still looking potently at his hands as he was too afraid to look up.

 

 "How many have you met?" Dwalin asked curiously and Ori shrugged slightly. 

 

"Far too many to count, they come in heaps to pledge themselves to the Emperor." Ori stated before his face scrunched up like he had tasted something foul. "Gastly they were, huge, and brutish, complete savages who had no respect for those of lower society or personal hygiene… not that you're like that of course! You smell wonderful… I mean…"

 

Dwalin only chuckled and cupped the servants boy in a friendly gesture which made the little one relax, if only slightly.

 

"it's quite alright Ori." Dwalin promised and Ori smiled at him truthfully and the warrior returned it.

 

"Tell me," Ori began after a silent moment. "What sort of gladiator are you?"

 

"I'm a Hoplomachus." Dwalin replied and judging by the face Ori pulled he definitely didn't know what that was so Dwalin sighed fondly and replied instead with. "I'm the King of Gladiators."

 

Ori giggled slightly at that and smiled widely and unprohibited for the first time in a long time and the warrior raised a brow at him.

 

"The King of Gladiators?" Ori repeated and Dwalin nodded once.

 

"Aye, that I am." Dwalin stated and Ori continued to giggle at the confident look that held Dwalin's face. 

 

"Rather cocky, aren't you?" Ori said with a grin and Dwalin chuckled as he watched the sides of Ori's beautiful dark brown eyes crinkle with mirth.

 

"Aye, that I am." Dwalin repeated with a lopsided smile that made Ori feel a little light headed until he was struck with a sickening feeling.

 

He had been here long enough to know that gladiators didn't last long, especially not the kings own royal warrior. So Ori had certainly seen this type before, the young, overly cocky, boisterous, all-meat-and-no-mind gladiators that arrived here every day from the front lines of the war thinking they could take the world with ease, well Ori knew this type for definite and he knew that these types always ended up in the cemetery or wish they were in the cemetery. That's why Ori could not, under any circumstances, get close or even fond of this gladiator who was all muscle and charm. No he certainly could not.

 

"Lost in that mind of yours?" A voice asked and Ori shook his head to clear his thoughts and returned to Dwalin who was looking at him with fond eyes which caused Ori to stammer awkwardly and quickly distracted himself by tucking his hair behind his ear.

 

"Yes, tha- that happens a lot." Ori stated as he yawned into his hand and Dwalin chuckled at that.

 

"I can tell." Dwalin stated and Ori's yawn ended. "You look tired, you're welcome to stay here tonight. If you want to, of course."

 

"Oh I simply couldn't." Ori replied far too quickly. "I mean, where would you sleep?" 

 

Dwalin smiled at just how innocent the servant boy was, any other person would have pinned him to the bed as soon as he walked in the door all those hours ago, but Ori, Ori was sweet, delicate in a good way and had wide eyes and a brilliant smile that seemed to somehow light the whole room he was in. Dwalin liked it, he liked him being so different in a world where everyone was the same. 

 

"I'll sleep on the floor, it is no problem little one." Dwalin said softly but Ori still looked unsure.

 

"Are you sure?" Ori said now and Dwalin smiled.

 

"I am certain." Dwalin stated and Ori considered it for a moment before nodding.

 

"My brothers will be asleep by now anyway, so I wouldn't want to wake them." Ori said as he convinced himself before he nodded to Dwalin and the warrior grinned.

 

\----

 

It wasn't long until Ori was nestled down on the large bed, that was far softer than his floor cot in the servants wing, and he was soon asleep after the warrior loaded the bed up with warm blankets and furs.

 

Dwalin chuckled as the small man let out an almost silent snore but it ended with a slight snort and Dwalin couldn't help but laugh as Ori shuffled under the covers and the warrior carefully tucked the small man's hair behind his ear as he slept before he arranged himself on his makeshift bed of cloths and blankets on the floor, because he had placed all the nice furs onto Ori's bed for the night. He didn't mind of course but he knew he was going to have his first day of training tomorrow so a sore back was the last thing he needed, but as he said he didn't mind of course, just as long as he could hear Ori's steady sleeping breath for at least this one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori go to the market...

Ori woke up the next day slowly and feeling a complete and warm sensation around him that he was so unfamiliar with, the small man opened his eyes heavily and looked at the heavy furs and blankets that were still covering his slim frame, he sat up slowly and let the blankets pool around his waist as he looked around the room only to find the gladiator gone from his bed of sheets, Ori quickly climbed out of the bed and remade it as he would most likely be in charge of remaking the beds today anyway, Ori then folded the warriors cloak on placed it on the end of the long bed, staggering into a few small tables and chairs as he left because he had not seen them the night before. 

 

Ori carefully open the large wood and bronze marked door, that was far too heavy for him, before he slipped out of the room and scurried quickly down the hall, making a sharp left at the end that lead towards the servants halls. He didn't know what happened last night but he knew what should have happened, he should have slipped out the gladiators room this morning while he was sated and sleeping from a night of frequent and harsh sex because Ori had seen many of the pleasure workers appear the next day into the halls to break fast and all were usually sat crookedly or pale and sad looking. But that didn't happed and Ori didn't understand why it didn't happen, because Dwalin must be the same as all the rest of them? he must be. Ori walked back to the halls with his brow furrowed and his mind swimming with thoughts of Dwalin and trying to work out the mystery that was the warrior. 

 

"Ori!" A voice called which pulled him out of his thoughts as his eldest brother ran at him and wrapped his arms around him to pull him into a (far too tight) hug.

 

"I was so worried." Dori breathed into Ori's slim shoulder and the smaller brother looked up when he felt someone petting his bronze hair, and sure enough there stood his second elder brother Nori with a worried smile on his usually cunning face.

 

"Are you alright?" Dori asked as he pulled out of the hug and quickly looked his younger brother up and down to check for any sign of injury, Ori tried to reassure his elder but Dori continued fretting over him as he began to speak again. "Many of the others were saying the Emperors newest champion chose you as his bed mate last night, is that true?"

 

"Yes, but Dori he-" Ori began but the elder began to wail.

 

"I never should have left you in that room, if I wasn't sent to get that-that- beasts belongings, this would not have happened." Dori sobbed and Nori patted his back in an attempt to calm his elder brother. 

 

"He was not a beast, brother." Ori protested softly which drew the attention of both his elder brothers and Ori faltered slightly under the scrutiny. "I-I mean he was quite…kind."

 

"Kind?" Nori asked with a confused head tilt and Ori nodded slightly as his hands fiddled together. 

 

"He didn't touch me, or do anything wrong." Ori stated and relief washed over his elder brothers faces, which made him too smile sheepishly. 

 

"Well you're certainly a blessed one of Fortuna then." Dori said steadily as he patted his youngest brothers back before he was lead into the servant halls where the morning meal was already being served, and Ori was not questioned by anyone for the whole meal as all were too busy discussing their workload for the day and Ori simply smiled as he ate his rationed bread and porridge. 

 

\----

 

It wasn't until much later did Ori see Dwalin again.

 

The servant was walking down the hall, carrying a large vase of water that took all his strength in both hands to carry it was meant to be taken to the room of Lady Dis who was currently nursing a sprained ankle as she had slipped the other week on one of her sons shields, but Ori doubted he'd make it as he stumbled the clay vase toppled slightly in his grip, but he quickly shifted it so his hands cupped the bottom of it and the rest laid against his chest before coming to rest under his chin. Just as Ori turned the corner however a familiar voice called his name in the air, Ori spun on his heel to see the gladiator excusing himself from a group of senators he was chatting to before jogging after Ori, who was attempting to scurry away but the vase was far too heavy and weighed his already weak legs down. 

 

"Greetings again Ori." Dwalin said with his usual charming grin and Ori tried his best to ignore it by not replying. "Did you rest well?"

 

"Admirably, my lord." Ori replied politely and Dwalin couldn't help but chuckle as Ori struggled to pull open the hallway door, that lead to the royal wing, with his bare foot.

 

"Back to the 'my lord' business are we?" Dwalin asked with a cheekily raised brow before he pulled and held the door open for Ori.

 

"Thank you, my lord." Ori said with a bowed head as he ignored the gladiators question before he hurried through the door and Dwalin smiled as he followed. 

 

"Do you want me to carry that?" Dwalin asked as he pointed to the heavy clay vase but Ori shook his head.

 

"I can quite manage by myself, my lord." Ori replied with a raised chin, causing the vase to wobble again, and Dwalin rolled his eyes before swiping the hefty vase from the servants grip even though Ori protested quickly. 

 

"Do you want to know where I've been all day?" Dwalin asked childishly and Ori folded his arms over his chest and pouted in a petulant manner.

 

"Not particularly." Ori replied but Dwalin didn't hear it or just didn't listen as he said.

 

"I was at the training grounds, quite an impressive place, have you ever been there?"

 

"I cannot say I have." Was Ori's reply before Dwalin nudged him with his shoulder as one arm was currently carrying the vase, which in itself was enough to impress Ori.

 

"You should come see me sometime. I do enjoy an audience." 

 

That was enough for Ori as he pulled the big headed warrior into a thin strip of hall that nobody walked down as it was far too thin and dusty, but neither minded as Ori scowled and began to hiss at the gladiator. 

 

"Do you think this is just a jest?" Ori asked in a hiss and Dwalin opened his mouth to reply but Ori cut him off. "You're the Emperor's new favourite but there were many like you before and there will be many like you after-"

 

"There are none like me." Dwalin stated and Ori huffed before snatching his water vase back and carefully sliding out of the thin hallway and sighing in annoyance as Dwalin started following him again. 

 

"Why are you following me?" Ori asked but there wasn't much heat to his words and Dwalin shrugged at his side.

 

"I'm visiting the Lady Dis, as Emperor Thorin's orders." Dwalin stated and Ori rolled his eyes at the irony of it all as he finally reached the ladies door and knocked it, ignoring the gaze up and down his back as a servant girl answered the door and he stepped inside. 

 

Ori nodded to the Lady, who was speaking to a golden haired man, as he entered and she smiled back until she noticed Dwalin walking behind him, the Lady Dis beamed before slowly getting to her feet.

 

"My brothers new champion, I assume!" Dis called as she steadily approached Dwalin who was still watching Ori walk quickly around the room, using his heavy vase to refill bowls and cups of water and emptying the old dishes over the balcony. 

 

"Aye, Lady Dis." Dwalin said with a bowed head and pressed a kiss to her extended hand. "That I am, my name is Dwalin Fundin."

 

Dis smiled brightly at him before dismissing the golden haired man, who was a high powered senator by the colour of his togan, the two sat down then on long and bronze studded chairs that looked like small thrones, but Dwalin wasn't thinking about the decoration of bronze, he was instead enchanted by the servant with a crop of broze hair.

 

"I hear it has been a long time since you were in the homeland." Dis said as she poured two cups of calda, which was warm water laced with wine, but Dis, unkowing of where Dwalin's eyes and mind were truly focused, continued. "Is Rome as beautiful as when you left it?"

 

"Aye, perhaps even more beautiful since I left." Dwalin replied and Ori looked up then from his pouring so he gave the servant a well meaning smile which was received with an eye roll, but Dwalin didn't dismiss the blush that also formed on the servants soft cheeks.

 

"Definitely." Dis agreed and Dwalin's eyes snapped back to her as she passed him the cup of warm flavoured water. "I think my brother has done a marvelous job as ruler, do not tell him I said that however, I don't want him getting a big head."

 

Dwalin laughed at that before a young man with soft blond locks charged into the room, carrying a shining short sword at his side and a shorter brunet young man at his other side

 

"Mother, Uncle requests your presence in his study." The boy stated and Dis huffed in annoyance at her elder brothers incompetence, she turned to Dwalin who was still sipping the warm wine and said.

 

"These are my sons, Fili, the elder, and Kili, my baby." Dis introduced Dwalin to the boys with a sweep of her arm, Dwalin couldn't contain the chuckle at the youngests shocked and embarrassed expression, before the Lady got to her feet with Dwalin's and the boys help. "What are your plans today, Sir Fundin?"

 

"I was going to visit the market." Dwalin stated as he helped the Lady towards the door but she stopped and smiled up at him.

 

"Do you need a servant to accompany you?" Dis questioned and Dwalin thought for a moment before he opened his mouth to reply but Dis was already turned from him and called. "You there, servant boy!"

 

Ori placed his vase down and bowed to the Lady as she smiled at him before she said. 

 

"You will assist Master Dwalin to the market place." It was more of an order than an option so Ori said nothing, instead he just nodded. Dis then left the room with her sons that towered slightly over her shoulder and helped her waddle down the hall as she said farewell to Dwalin before the small family disappeared around the corner. 

 

Dwalin turned back to Ori then and grinned, even though the servant looked far less than impressed. Ori huffed and emptied the final bowl of water over the balcony before lifting the now lighter vase and walking past Dwalin who was still standing in the door frame.

 

"Back garden in ten." Ori stated as he walked by and Dwalin nodded before closing the chamber door and following Ori before taking another path towards his own room while Ori went towards the servants hall.

 

\----

 

They met under the orchid tree in the large back garden, that was more of a field compared to a garden, and spoke pleasantly to one another until they reached the market place. Ori's jaw clamped shut mind sentence and Dwalin furrowed his brow until he remembered visiting the place with his father and his first servant when he was a boy. The servant wouldn't speak when they entered the market because only citizens of the state were allowed to speak. Dwalin looked over at Ori with sadness as the small man was awkwardly shuffling close to him, because a group of disgusted looking men who were all speaking in hushed tones and glaring at Ori, Dwalin glared back at the group and placed a hand on the top of Ori's back.

 

"It's alright little one," Dwalin whispered and of course Ori didn't reply. "I won't let them harm you."

 

Ori smiled slightly at that and followed Dwalin as he walked towards a stall that sold rich wines and drinks of fruit. Dwalin bought a small tankard of thick red wine and another of multiple fruit juices. He passed Ori a wooden cup and poured the fruit juice into it before pouring himself a cup of wine.

 

"Have a taste of that." Dwalin said as he nodded to the cup in Ori's curved hands and the servant hesitantly took a sip before he smiled at Dwalin who grinned back, strongly ignoring the looks around them.

 

"It's nice, isn't it?" Dwalin asked and Ori nodded in reply as he took another sip before they began walking again.

 

\----

 

They walked through the market all the way up and back again, Dwalin talking avidly and Ori smiling when he agreed and frowning when he didn't. 

 

Ori watched Dwalin as he hustled with a store owner over the prices of succulent fruits and vegetables, Ori could only smile as Dwalin joked and laughed with the scowling and unimpressed looking stall man. Once again Dwalin had proved that he was not like any other, he didn't take any nonsense but he also had a good sense of humour and a rather large heart, not only that but Ori could not deny that the man was very attractive, large with muscles and tall with dark tattoos covering his thick arms and what he lacked in hair he made up for in dark ink and piercing blue eyes. But Ori's appreciative gaze didn't last as a pair of men knocked into him and he fell onto the dirt covered floor. 

 

"Watch your step, slave." One of the men spat and Ori huffed under his breath as he struggled to his feet and dusted off his clothes.

 

"What was that?" The other man snapped as he pulled Ori roughly by the collar to face him and spat. "You servant scum, you need to learn when to hold your tongue in the presence of your superior."

 

"Superior fool, you mean." A voice said and Ori turned to see Dwalin as he shoved the man holding his shirt and the horrid man stumbled back with a splutter.

 

"And who are you to stand up for this slave!?" The first man asked and Dwalin scoffed with his usual grin and tucked Ori behind his back to shield him.

 

"Dwalin Fundin," The warrior stated and the men paled instantly, he didn't really need to continue but he decided he should. "The Emperors new favourite and this is my servant, so if you have anything to say, you say so to me."

 

"No, we have nothing to say," the second man said before his companion practically ran away. "Other than… good evening."

 

With that the man ran in the opposite  direction and Dwalin turned to see Ori silently gigging into his hand, which caused Dwalin to chuckle with him before tossing his head slightly to the side.

 

"Come on little one." Dwalin said before he started walking, with Ori quick to follow.

 

\----

 

"I tell you I have never met two more slimy men in all my life." Ori stated exasperated as the pair sat on a secluded nearby dusty hilltop, speaking lightly to one another and eating the food Dwalin had purchased at the market. 

 

"Aye, they had no right to say what they did." Dwalin replied gently and Ori shrugged slightly. 

 

"I suppose what they say is true though..." Ori started and Dwalin looked at him with a frown. "I mean I did get in the way of them, and I am nothing more than a sl-"

 

Ori didn't get to finish the final word as Dwalin clasped a hand over his mouth and hushed him softly.

 

"No, Ori. You do not let them tell you what you are." Dwalin stated as he moved his hand away from Ori's mouth and cupped his gentle cheek. "Because it has nothing to do with who you are. And who you are is a beautiful, intelligent, kind hearted man. I see no slave."

 

Ori looked Dwalin in the eye then as he had not looked before and saw the truth the warriors eyes held as he spoke and Ori couldn't help but look away and fiddle with his hands anxiously and blushing brightly.

 

"We should return now." Dwalin said as he got to his feet, slightly scuffing his sandals as he did, before he extended a hand to Ori and helped him to his bare feet and linking their arms together as they walked.

 

"Have you been to Athens in your travels?" Ori asked as they walked and Dwalin nodded slightly. 

 

"Aye, I have many a time." Dwalin replied and Ori smiled in wonder, he could remember nothing of his homeland other than his parents and their old house on a hill.

 

"What's it like there?" Ori asked and Dwalin smiled before he began to explain how different it was, how it didn't have arenas or gladitorial fighting and instead had culture and lush green lands that stretched for miles around the great marble city. Ori just listened and smiled as Dwalin pointed to the star lined sky and explained how Athens had almost three times the amount of stars they saw at thar moment and Ori gasped, feeling a slight burn of sadness in his chest at the fact that he would probably never be free, never be able to breathe his homelands air, or able to see the fields of stars.

 

\----

 

When they arrived back at the palace a loud and full party was in motion at the Emperor's side of the land, while the servants side was quiet and restful as most would probably already be asleep after a long and hard day of work. Dwalin huffed, he knew he would have to make a appearance at the party but if he was honest he would rather return to the servant hall and rest well, but that wouldn't happen so he quickly gripped Ori's arms with his think hands and asked.

 

"Will you come see me train tomorrow?" Dwalin asked far too quickly and Ori faltered slightly as he looked at the restful servant side, as if he remembered what he was. He was a slave, the lowest form of society, and Dwalin, Dwalin was the kings new champion, a man who was accustomed to travelling, a man who was way beyond his own years, and a free man. But the way Dwalin looked at him with such sharp pleading eyes that Ori simply could not say no.

 

"I-I will." Ori said before he quickly added. "But my duty to the Emperor will have to come first." 

 

"That's fine, just as long as I get to see you again." Dwalin sighed with a grin before releasing his grip on Ori's arms and saying softly. "Goodnight little one."

 

"Goodnight Dwalin." Ori squeaked before he practically ran back towards the servants hall, praying to all the gods that he didn't fall over.

 

Dwalin watched Ori scurry away with a fond smile before he sighed dreamily and began walking towards the Emperors great hall, but he was in no rush, he would rather walk slowly and enjoy the light of the stars and the cool air around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~

Ori gently swept the broken clay which had been caused by a shattered vase that the drunken party guests had decided was a good item to throw. Ori carefully placed the larger shards ontop of one another in the bronze sweeping tray, before he leaned over on all fours to reach for the shards that were further away, but then there was a whistle behind him and Ori jumped and spun his head to see Dwalin leaning against a marble pillar with a lopsided smile on his face.

 

"Well that's a pretty sight for the morning." Dwalin stated and Ori rolled his eyes and got to his feet, dusting off his hands and knees as he did.

 

"Should you not be at training, my lord." Ori replied but it was not a question and Dwalin shrugged as he approached slowly behind the smaller man.

 

"Aye, I'm on my way," Dwalin replied and Ori hummed as he swept the final specs of dust, not knowing that Dwalin was going to continue. "I was just checking to see if you were still going to come see me."

 

"I told you, my loyalties lie with the Emperor and my duty first." Ori replied as he got to his feet and walked toward the balcony, Dwalin quick on his heels.

 

"Aye, but what about the loyalty to your heart?" Dwalin stated and Ori scoffed as he continued towards the balcony before they reached the platform and he spun on his heel, causing Dwalin to collide into him slightly. 

 

"What do you know about my heart?" Ori asked looking up in a challenging manner at the man who towered over him.

 

"I know that you like me, more than you are willing let on." Dwalin stated and Ori scoffed at the very idea of it…even though he knew that it was more than a little bit true. 

 

"And I know you like me too." Ori replied before he turned his back to Dwalin again. 

 

"Aye, that is true," Dwalin stated before he continued. "But I don't try to hide it like you do."

 

Ori dumped the broken clay over the side of the balcony then and ignored the gladiator, until he carefully laced his hand around the small of Ori's back and tugged him close but his grip was so light Ori could easily shift away, but he didn't. 

 

"It's no secret, little one." Dwalin whispered into Ori's ear and the smaller man smiled slightly. "I do care for you, and I want you to return the feeling because I-"

 

"Sir Fundin!" A voice called and Ori jumped away instantly in fright, clutching his bronze pan like a shield and his short brush as a sword, causing Dwalin to smile fondly. 

 

"You should be at your training, your tutors are concerned." The young man, Kili, as Ori recalled, stated as Dwalin turned to address him.

 

"Aye, I'll be there in a moment young prince, for now you go forth and tell my tutors I'll be there momentarily." Dwalin replied with a firm tone and Kili hesitated for a moment before he padded away, Dwalin turned back towards Ori then but the servant was gone and the smile on his lips fell before he looked around the large polished room, the small man was nowhere in sight and he sighed before he heavily followed the direction of the young prince a few moments before. 

 

Had Dwalin stayed a moment longer he would have seen the young servant peeking around the corner of a nearby marble wall and smiling dreamily before he left to put away his dusting pan and brush, since he would have no choice but to go to see the gladiator fight on the training ground that afternoon. 

 

\----

 

Ori wiped down the cups that had over flown because they were filled far too much by the server before him, Lady Dis was holding a small gathering on the terrace that looked over the back of the garden and the makeshift dirt covered training grown, the Emperor Thorin was also there as he was watching his newest gladiator fight in the ring.

 

"I say Dis, he is quite the specimen." One of the ladies sighed as she leaned against the railing of the balcony and Ori didn't comment when he passed the lady a drink, which she snatched without even saying thank you.

 

"Do you know if he has a lady in his life?" Another lady asked with a slight swoon and Dis shrugged slightly in reply, little did everyone know that she had noticed just the day before that Dwalin did have someone in his life, but they were no lady. 

 

"He certainly is attractive, perhaps my husband will find me a gladiator." A woman who was leaning further across the railing then anyone, everyone erupted into tittering giggles except the Emperor, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

 

"We will be taking drinks in the west room." Dis said once she finished laughing and got to her feet, her ankle healed now. The women around her all cooed in agreement before they left the balcony, many already slightly tipsy and knocking the delicate goblets over as they left and Ori sighed when he was alone as he threw his cloth on the floor and mopped up the spilt puddle of wine and picked up the fallen goblet to place on the table, until the Emperor rose from his seat and began to walk off the balcony. 

 

"Servant boy, see to it the champion gets refreshments after his lesson." The Emperor stated as he walked past Ori and the small man just nodded in reply.

 

Ori waited until the large white framed glass doors before he got up and looked over the balcony to finally see what the ladies were talking about and well.

 

Dwalin was dressed in his gladiator gear all except the helmet that Ori guessed was being smithed by the royal tinker, Ori knew him of course as he frequently broke fast with him and his brothers, Bifur, was his name and he and his cousin Bofur were from Sparta. They had been in the war and were taken back as prisoners, Bifur had suffered mentally and was now silent, but he still kept his eye for being intricate, and his cousin surely spoke enough for both of them.

 

Ori shook his head and focused back on Dwalin who slammed shields with his opponent in an attempt to make him lose his balance, the gladiator had a wrap around his waist that draped around his thighs, it was white until the trim which was the royal purple, one arm was padded in matching hay stuffed armour to his leg armour and bronze greaves around each calf, he had a long rectangular shield and a spear in the other hand, behind the shield he held a short sword that looked like a dagger and Ori knew it was not one of the royal daggers, it was one of Dwalin's own.

 

Ori, however, was not focused on the weapons in the mans possession he was instead staring at the man's thick, muscled chest that was littered with thick dark hair and Ori could see the sweat glistening on the warriors chest and he sighed dreamily as he leaned an elbow on the railing and placed his head in his cupped hand as he watched the man press the blunt spear to the mans throat and if that was a real spear in the ring Dwalin's opponent would be dead.

 

Ori heard clapping coming out from underneath the balcony he was standing on and looked over to see Dwalin's tutors stepping out from under the shade and patting him on the back, as Dwalin shook hands with his opponents, Ori then noticed Dwalin looking up at him and the servant blushed brightly when Dwalin grinned and winked at him.

 

Ori squeaked and ducked behind the solid balcony wall, he knew he could hear Dwalin laughing over the roar of blood rushing in his ears but he didn't mind, he just smiled before a tutor he saw, who had been on the ground speaking with Dwalin moment before, walking up the stairs nearby. 

 

"You there, servant!" He scolded and Ori paled considerably. "What are you doing on the floor?!"

 

"I-I-" Ori began before reaching for a dust tray that was on the floor. "I dropped this, my lord."

 

That seemed to appease the tutor who huffed and grabbed a jug of wine and three cups before he elegantly drifted back down the stairs. Ori looked over the rail again as the tutor handed Dwalin and his opponent the cups before pouring the wine for himself. Ori picked up his pan and scuttled back into the large palace deciding it was best to get back to work before anyone else noticed he was just sitting about on the royal balcony. 

 

\----

 

Ori was busy polishing silverware and plates later until someone wrapped his arms around his waist and he was pulled into a hug with a damp wall of muscle behind his back.

 

"What did you think of my prowess, little one?" A voice asked from behind him and Ori spun on his heel to look at a large and still sweaty Dwalin, who was grinning brightly at him.

 

"I-I, you were very impressive." Ori stated, unsure of where to put his hands so he let them hang limp at his side as Dwalin practically cradled him in his strong arms with his usual charming grin.

 

"My first fight is in two days," Dwalin explained and Ori's brow furrowed slightly as he continued. "Will you come watch me?"

 

Ori wasn't sure, he had seen fights before from the Emperor's balcony where he served the dignities and their guests and he found the whole event saddening to say the least, as it was usually people of his own kind that had not been taken in to be servants or war criminals who didn't deserve to die for the crimes they committed. But Dwalin looked at him with pleading eyes and Ori couldn't help but reluctantly smile at him, before he opened his mouth to positively answer, but he was interrupted once again by a familiar voice calling his name.

 

"Ori!"

 

The servant turned his head to the side to see Bofur storming up the three marble steps and arriving at their sides, glaring at Dwalin as he did before the warrior unwrap his arms from around Ori's slim waist. Only then did Ori notice Bifur standing in the corner of the room.

 

"What is going on here then?" Bofur asked gently but he was still gazing harshly at Dwalin, who was smiling politely at him.

 

"Greetings sir, my name is Dwa-" The warrior began but Bofur glared at him and took the bicep on Ori's slim arm and tugged him away.

 

"Aye, I know who ya' are and I don't care." Bofur stated before he began tugging at Ori who was hesitant to follow his friend.

 

"Ah, a Spartan I assume." Dwalin inquired and Bofur frowned at him before pushing the palla he wore around his head when he was having his free time, he wore it in memory of his mother and it was made from red woven fabric which was the Spartan colour.

 

"Aye, what's it to ya?" Bofur hissed back and Ori swallowed thickly, Bofur was usually a much happier person than this but it must be the idea of Dwalin that must have antagonised him.

 

"I was just wondering, which country a rude man such as yourself aired from." Dwalin stated with a shrug and Ori wanted to throttle him.

 

"Why, ya son of a-" Bofur growled and Ori decided that it was enough so he quickly said goodbye to Dwalin and began pull Bofur away quickly, Bifur following in a slight daze as they walked.

 

"What? What is going on Ori?" Bofur asked quietly as the Spartan man began pulling the younger man towards their smithing room.

 

"It's nothing," Ori reassured. "Dwalin is just a friend, a good friend that I am very pleased to have."

 

Bofur snorted a scoff as he turned the key into the smiths locked door and shoved it open.

 

"That was no friendly embrace I caught ya in, nor the way he looked at ya was a way of friendship, seems more like one of hunger." Bofur stated as they walked into the dark, smoky room that smelled like metal and ash. "Ya should not be pleased about such things, ya should be pleased I am not running to your brothers."

 

Ori swallowed thickly again at the idea of his brothers discovering how his relationship has formed with the gladiator. Bifur gestured silently for him to sit on a stall while Bofur went in the back to retrieve a wooden glass of water.

 

Bifur smiled at him as he always did when he saw Ori and the small man returned it kindly, as Bofur returned and passed him the water to drink before turning and pointing to the large iron and gold plated helmet with annoyance. 

 

"Ya see that?" Bofur questioned and Ori nodded slightly. "Me and Bif have been working on that hunk of metal for three days, that oaf has a bigger head than Zeus himself, yet he has the gall to call me rude."

 

"Well, he only did to defend himself... he is sweet if you get to know him." Ori stated and Bofur shrugged next to Bifur who was smiling at the whole romantic idea. But Bofur looked less than impressed.

 

"Sweet? That I doubt very much." Bofur snorted. "Didn't ya brother even tell ya that gladiators are only interested in two things, which are blood and se-"

 

Bofur stopped quickly when Bifur shot him a hard glare and Ori furrowed his brow in confusion. 

 

"I mean… listen kid, I won't tell yar brothers, if, ya do not speak nor seek out that gladiator again. Ya promise?" Bofur pressed and Ori considered it for a moment before agreeing with a nod. "Good lad."

 

After that Bofur ruffled the boys bronze locks before taking the empty cup from his hands and returning to the back, leaving Bifur to look woefully doubtful at him, causing Ori to smile innocently at him.

 

"Ya can head back to your brothers now kid! I'll see ya at dinner." Bofur called from the back and Ori got to his feet before patting Bifur comfortingly on the arm and leaving the room.

 

\----

 

Ori never got to return to his brothers however as he was stopped in the long marble hall and somehow ended up laying on a large soft bed, a glass of fruit juice next to him on a small table, laying on his side and facing the gladiator who was in the same position, they had not engaged in anything together that was sexual of course, they just spoke in hushed tones as many of the guests occupying the other rooms were most likely asleep, but they were currently laughing loudly without a care with Dwalin throwing his head back and Ori gigging into his palm as they discussed their afternoon and how Thorin had ended up soaked in vinegar wine due to a prank from his young nephews.

 

"Who was that man today?" Dwalin asked now. "The one with the red headdress."

 

"That was Bofur, long time friend, servant, and surprisingly my brother, Nori's, long time lover." Ori explained and Dwalin furrowed his brow.

 

"What are your brothers like?" Dwalin asked and Ori groaned as he hid his face in his hands. 

 

"They are incredibly protective, don't get me wrong I love them both to pieces but they can be overbearing at times." Ori replied before he added. "And they are very disapproving."

 

"Do you think they would approve of me?" Dwalin asked and Ori couldn't help but scoff.

 

"Certainly not." Ori said with a final tone and Dwalin grinned cheekily, giving a flex of his muscle heavy arms. 

 

"Why not?" Dwalin asked with a joking tone. "I'm strong, healthy, surprisingly attractive and hung like a horse."

 

Ori snorted another laugh then and swatted Dwalin's chest when he began to chuckle, until eventually their laughs pattered into silence until Dwalin spoke again. 

 

"So," Dwalin began before he laughed awkwardly and bit his lip anxiously, he had never been this shy before when with someone but the way Ori's large brown eyes settled across him made his stomach twist slightly as he continued. "You never gave me an answer."

 

"About what?" Ori asked and Dwalin fiddled with the ends of his toga slightly.

 

"About coming to see my first fight." Dwalin replied in a whisper and Ori considered it for a moment before he smiled.

 

"I will see it, I promise." Ori breathed and Dwalin grinned before looking down at himself so he didn't stare at Ori's beautiful face any longer, but in such close proximity Dwalin could count every freckle that dusted over the little ones cheeks and nose. 

 

Dwalin's hand drifted slightly and brushed the tips of his fingers over Ori's hand, causing Ori to blush and smile before turning his hand slightly as he laced fingers with the large gladiator. 

 

"You're so beautiful." Dwalin sighed and Ori's blush deepened as he whispered in return. 

 

"Thank you."

 

Dwalin shifted slightly closer then and smiled, considering his next option but he never got to say anything or do anything because when he looked down he saw that the small man was already deep in sleep, soft snores slipping out from between his perfectly blushed lips, the larger man grinned as he swept bronze locks from the smaller mans face. He couldn't believe how blessedly he had been touched by Venus as she had placed this delicate orchid in his keep and he couldn't believe had cupid had struck his heart so early, because he had never felt like this before and be doubted he would ever feel this way again. So he looked up to the ceiling and thanked the gods who were listening and praying that they would keep Ori safe. Always.

 

Dwalin laced his hand tighter in Ori's limper one and held it close so Ori didn't fade right before his eyes and reveal this was all just a dream, because if it was Dwalin never wanted to wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin's coena libera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coena libera means 'free supper' when translated into English, this was a traditional meal the day before the games, sort of like a last meal type of event for the fighting gladiators*

Ori woke slowly when he felt a rough hand work slowly through his hair, he opened his bleary eyes and smiled timidly when he was met with the sight of Dwalin who was smiling sleepily at him.

 

"Good morning." Ori breathed before he yawned widely. 

 

"Good morning." Dwalin replied, his voice still rough from sleep and his hand still softly tangled in Ori's hair.

 

Ori was about to say something again but then he heard a distant chime, one that he was all too familiar with, the chimes of the morning bell that signified the new morning and the servants rising which was at least three hours before the citizens.

 

"I must go." Ori stated before Dwalin's hand slipped and cupped around his jaw gently and looked at him sadly. 

 

"Must you?" Dwalin asked as he wrapped his arm around Ori's slim waist and tugged him closer. "I can ask for you to be excused for the day, my first fight is tomorrow so they must give a dying man his wish."

 

"Don't say that." Ori huffed before he cupped Dwalin's jaw and rubbed his thumbs over the furred cheeks with a soft smile. "You're not going to die."

 

"How do you know?" Dwalin whispered and Ori shrugged slightly as if that was the answer Dwalin was looking for.

 

"Because I know you, Dwalin Fundin." Ori replied before he began slowly unwinding the gladiators arms from around his waist, standing up next to the bed as Dwalin sat up.

 

"How well do you know me?" Dwalin asked with a lopsided smile and Ori shrugged again as he straightened his clothes. 

 

"More than you would like to believe." Ori replied with a cheeky smile and Dwalin let out a breathy laugh as he crawled his way over the bed and rested on his knees.

 

"Will I see you later this evening?" Dwalin asked and Ori huffed so he continued. "It's the coena libera tonight and I want to see you."

 

Ori hesitated for a moment, fiddling with his long shirt with his nervously twitching fingers. Dwalin was going to say something else to comfort him but Ori simply smiled slightly as he shook his head miserably. 

 

"It seems to have slipped your mind again that I am not a Roman citizen. I am a serva-"

 

Ori didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because Dwalin clapped a hand over his mouth to silence him, and it was a good thing Ori was more upset than he was angry or Dwalin's fingers would be long gone. 

 

"I know this Ori, however, I also know how clever you can be." Dwalin said as he removed his hand from Ori's lips and took both of Ori's slender hands, pressed the tips of it's fingers to his lips before placing it on his chest where his beating heart was held under thick skin and muscle. "That's one of the many things I like greatly about you."

 

Ori only smiled at the man then before leaning forward quickly and wrapping his arms tightly around the gladiator in a warm embrace before he quickly scurried out the room, without another word. Leaving Dwalin to smile like a lovesick fool and flop back onto the bed with a content sigh.

 

\----

 

When Ori finally returned to the servant hall, small smile still tugging at his lips, the rest of the servants were cleaning up to get ready for breakfast or were already sat at their tables with bowls of warm oats in front of them. Ori sat at his usual table and was once again pounced upon by Dori and Nori, this time Bofur and Bifur jumping in on the flurry of worried.

 

"Where were you last night?" Dori questioned with a worried expression. "You were neither there when I fell asleep, nor when I woke!"

 

"I-I went for a walk. I couldn't sleep last night so I went out and walked on the veranda and when I returned you were asleep an-and I got up extra early this morning. " Ori lied and Dori looked as if he believed it, Bofur and Nori raised their brows in scepticism, and Bifur stood with a smile on his face in his own silent world.

 

"Well make sure you you leave a note next time or something, alright?" Nori stated now and Ori nodded before the group walked toward the dining hall and sat at their table, but surprisingly it was Bifur that sat opposite Bifur, not Oin or Gloin who usually sat there.

 

The silent man watched Ori as he ate his porridge with a knowing smile on his face and Ori returned it hesitantly before pulling a roll of bread from the basket in the middle of the table.

 

The smile returned by Ori seemed to appease the man as he returned to his own dish and Ori watched him slightly, they say those deficient in one area such as sight or hearing were more developed in other areas, maybe due to his lack of speech ability Bifur knew and noticed more than the average person, just maybe.

 

\----

 

The coena libera was soon in motion, preparing for the banquet had taken a good portion of the day, not to mention Ori's time, because as usual the gods loved to work in all powerful ways which dictated that Ori would now be a server at thw feast along with, Nori, Bofur, one of his oldest friends Gloin, and another handful of servants. Dori was extremely nervous about Ori serving while he wasn't there, those anxieties were over the fact that when Ori was left alone before in a room with a gladiator Ori almost had his (in Dori's words) 'virtue stolen from him', but Ori reassured his brother avidly and the elder man eventually stopped moping and focused on helping in the kitchen just as the warriors arrived.

 

 Seven of the finest gladiators in all of Rome were at the feast and the Emperor sat amongst them discussing tomorrow's events and plan. The warriors sat on a large horseshoe shaped sofa that fit all of them as many were lounging and grinning at the shirtless pleasure slaves dancing around them, showing off their rounded breasts and curvy bodies, next to the sofa were three large silver tables which held all of the gladiators food, which variates from thick bristling meat to soft globs of goat cheese.

 

While they ate many of the gladiators threw the boney remains of their meat to the floor and barked for another instantly. But once the wine started flowing and the food was beginning to mount did all the gladiators start acting like barbarians. All except one, Ori noted as he watched a familiar bald headed gladiator who was eating rather politely and was not ogling the beautiful pleasure slaves, even though many tried to drape across him to get some attention from him.

 

Ori did not actually realise the amount of attention many gladiators succumbed to, only now did he realise that a good warrior and a good man were few and far between, he also realised how desperate some of the pleasure slaves were for a good warrior, if doubtlessly a good man. Ori scanned the room and only saw both good qualities in one man.

 

Bofur lead the entertainment for the evening by playing his long wooden Tibia that he had brought with him as he had taken it to war with him also, many years ago. A stream of plucking harp strings and gentle waves of horns followed patterns in the quiet song, Ori watched for a small while before looking over at the warriors again to see a pair of soft blue eyes gazing potently at him and a familiarly warm smile set on the large mans lips, which caused Ori to blush brightly and clutch his clay jug of wine closer to his chest, gaining instantly the attention of his elder brother.

 

"Are you well, Ori?" Nori asked as he nudged the younger with his elbow. "You seem a bit flushed."

 

"I'm fine Nori," Ori replied. "Just a bit tired is all."

 

Nori only hummed then and went to grab a tray of drinks as the gladiators began shouting for more wine, Ori followed his brother with his own tray before a gladiator cheered particularly loud and raised a fist, hitting Ori's tray right out of his hands and spilling deep red wine over the warriors bare chest and white cloth wrapped around his hips.

 

"You clumsy little slave!" The warrior shouted before jumping to his feet, knocking the lounging pleasure slave off his lap as he did. He towered over Ori greatly and was thick with muscles and scars, he was a Murmillo gladiator so he was an elite fighter with a large number of wins under his belt, which showed as he wore a thick dark belt, covered in solid pieces of gold and silver, that he wore over his white wrap.

 

"I'm so sorry, my lord!" Ori said as he kneeled on the floor and wiped the spilt wine with his cloth, he didn't look up at the warrior again until the large man grabbed the top of his bronze hair and pulled, making Ori cry out and the room fade into silence as Ori cried.

 

"You weak Athenian scum! I'll show you how to be sorry!" The warrior shouted before pulling Ori by his short locks of hair and threw him down roughly, the other drunken gladiators cheered their comrade on, and clapped their numbing hands together.

 

The large brute pulled Ori's shirt up slightly to reveal his pale back as the warrior removed his thick belt and folded it to create a whip of thick dark leather, Ori tried to crawl away but the man had a foot rested on his ankle, threatening to break it with a single step. 

 

"Titus, leave him be!" The Emperor's voice shouted now before he settled slightly into his usual rough tone. "He is my servant, let my men deal with him in another way."

 

Ori didn't like that idea either but it was better than this, the Emperor's men were harsh also but at least they were merciful. Ori had never faced lashing because he had never been in any trouble, but he knew Nori had and he had seen the deep scars that had formed on his elder brothers back, that was different because Nori had muscle to absorb and heal the lashes where Ori was basically skin and bone. The man behind him was far more enraged than Thorin's men would be when delivering punishment so his lashing would be far more painful and frequent. Only then did Ori look up to find his brother and saw Nori with a large meat knife trying to charge at the gladiator but being stopped by Bofur who was holding him tightly with a hand on each upper arm, which Ori was more than thankful for because the last thing he needed was Nori being executed for murder.

 

"No, he has dishonoured me, therefore I should serve him his pain." The gladiator -Titus- barked before Ori heard the makeshift whip cackle above him in the air in a back swing and he curled up on himself to wait the impact. He heard the sound of a whip crackling against flesh but it was not his own and the room was silent again. Ori then felt the heavy foot lift from his ankle and he looked carefully over his shoulder to see Dwalin's thick arm wrapped in the thick belt that coiled around it, a clear red mark already forming on his chiselled arm.

 

Ori took his chance and scrambled to his feet before running over to his elder brother, wrapping his arms around his brothers neck and crying into his shoulder with desperate gasps and Nori kissed his temple in relief and held him, whispering soft comforts into his ear. Dwalin shoved Titus back harshly and the warrior fell onto the floor, scooting back over towards the horseshoe seat once more, his hide skin belt still digging into Dwalin's skin around his lower arm and gripped in Dwalin's clenched fist.

 

"You can all go celebrate your last days elsewhere, I am done for the night." Dwalin snapped before unwinding the belt from around his wrist and throwing it heavily at a still scrambling Titus.

 

Dwalin marched out the room then and Ori watched his movement from his place pillowed against Nori's chest, the man's stride was not the confident step Ori had grown accustomed to, it was uneasy and faltering. Dwalin didn't look back at Ori and instead focused on marching out of the room with a scowl on his face.

 

Thorin barked at all the warriors to do as Dwalin said and they all got up quickly, gathering the final scraps of food, wishing the pleasure slaves goodnight, and scurrying quickly out of the room without another word. Thorin then marched out of the room and back towards his own chambers. Bofur and Gloin began to clean the room while Nori finished comforting Ori before telling him to go back to Dori and get some sleep. Ori nodded and broke away from his brother before he began walking down the long marble hall, but he did not turn towards the servant hall and instead began running to the gladiators chambers.

 

\----

 

Dwalin winced as he rubbed soothing oils on the welt that was now beginning to cover his lower arm and wrist, binding the sores in tight gauze and thanking the gods that Titus had not struck his shield arm, otherwise he would be in some serious trouble tomorrow.

 

Just as he was cursing the drunken Titus and his actions the door to his chamber was pushed open, he looked up quickly, ready to yell at the person for disturbing him but he froze when in the frame of the door stood Ori, who had a concerned expression on his face.

 

"Ori, are you well?" Dwalin asked as he jumped to his feet, his arm tucked at his side but he moved it when his arms became full of Ori.

 

"I am fine, it is you I am worried for." Ori breathed into Dwalin's shoulder as the large man ran his hands up and down Ori's slim back as if he was checking for any injuries the small man might of received from that brute. 

 

"I'm well, it's going to take more than a belt to bring me down, little one." Dwalin replied with a slight chuckle and Ori couldn't help but smile as he cuddled his head into the larger mans muscled shoulder and sighed. The gladiator then began to tug Ori back toward the bed so they could lay as they had the night before.

 

As they curled up together Ori began tracing the bandaged arm on Dwalin's body and thinking how it must have pained the battle hardened warrior, since he had to bandage it up and cover it in oil, judging by the way the bandages glistened and smelled like sweet flowers, it only made Ori think of how it could have been him but he would not have been fortunate enough to have the ointment or the bandages to heal him, without such Ori would have surely died from the lethal blows.

 

Again it was a soft chuckle that brought Ori from his mind once more and the servant refocused his mind to look at Dwalin who was smiling at him.

 

"That mind of yours certainly keeps you busy, doesn't it?" Dwalin teased and Ori fiddled with the edges of the bandage. 

 

"Did it hurt?" Ori asked gently and Dwalin shrugged slightly with a slight sigh.

 

"It was excruciating." Dwalin replied and that didn't do anything to settle Ori judging by his wide eyed expression, so Dwalin continued. "But it would hurt me even more knowing that you were innocent and had to face this pain."

 

"But you're innocent too." Ori protested and Dwalin snorted a laugh.

 

"I am far from innocent, little one." Dwalin replied. "I have suffered many scars in my time, a few more will make no difference to me. As you said before I am just like them, I have faced the same things, felt the same pain, and I have-" 

 

Ori couldn't take another word of Dwalin's when he knew it was so untrue, so he quickly silenced the warrior by gently taking his face in his hands.

 

"As you ate tonight with those warriors all I could see was how different you were from them." Ori stated and Dwalin smiled slightly. "I was afraid, Dwalin, afraid to fall foolishly for a brutish man with only hate in his heart, but that is not you and… and I'm not afraid of falling anymore."

 

Dwalin grinned as he tugged Ori closer and placed their foreheads together, the servant didn't seem to want to take the embrace further so Dwalin didn't push the young one, also he was quite content with just feeling the warm breath of Ori against his face and feel the warmth of his own hands around Ori's waist.

 

"It is still your coena libera, is there anything else you desire on your possible last day?" Ori asked now and Dwalin smiled, there was a hundred things he wanted if he was to perish in the gladiatorial games tomorrow, but he knew many be was not brave enough to say nor was he going to if he did falter in the ring and leave it all behind. 

 

"No, I have all I could want, right here." Dwalin replied and Ori smiled at him before he rested his hands on the servants back and pulled him closer, as if Ori needed reminding of what exactly Dwalin was referring to and the servant smiled as he cuddled his way closer to the warrior.

 

They both talked long into the night until Dwalin finally drifted off to sleep, the nerves of tomorrow weighing heavily on his mind and lulling him into an uneasy sleep, but it was helped that Ori was constantly tracing his fingers soothingly over the larger man's upper body and hushing him gently into sleep.

 

"Will you be here when I wake?" Dwalin asked softly in his half sleeping state of consciousness, Ori considered it for a moment and wondered if the warrior meant just for tomorrow or for much longer, so he simply replied. 

 

"Always." Ori breathed and Dwalin cradled him closer and smiled in a gentle manner to the servants temple before falling into a deep sleep, Ori taking a deep breath before following the gladiators way and falling asleep instantly with a steady breath and a warm feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiatorial Games...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ave, Imperator, morituri te salutant!- These who are about to die, salute you!
> 
> Auxilium- Help
> 
> Obsecro- Please
> 
> Misericordia- Mercy
> 
> Lugula- Kill him

The next day began with the horns echoing from the colosseum, in introduction to the new dawn and the opening of the gladiatorial game. Ori had left Dwalin that morning, slowly and unsure, as he was afraid he would never see the warrior again and would have to live on without him, but Dwalin promised he'd be well and Ori nodded before leaving the room. Dwalin had gotten up slowly after the servant had left and carefully unbound his injured arm, he wouldn't take what he did last night back because it had kept Ori from harm. However, he really wished he had some better ointment as his arm was in strips of violent red and darkening purple, he just gritted his teeth and wrapped his arm up again in a new cotton sheet, reminding himself to talk to the medic later.

 

However, Dwalin never got the chance as he quickly broke fast before the silent smith handed him his newly polished helmet and his red encased cousin threw his armour at him, he was tugged down to the changing halls by a pair of hand maids who then gave him a quick sponge bath in sweet silky milk, a standard tradition for the Emperor's champion, but Dwalin found it more than a little bit difficult and protested greatly when the ladies moved their damp sponges to more delicate areas, Dwalin fought hard to imagine that it was a certain bronze haired servant touching him in such areas, but the gladiators imagination had faded with his youth long ago.

 

Later on that morning Ori had secretly climbed into the servants cart that was sat behind the Emperor's gold and iron plated one, they were just about to leave but many of the servants were still busy loading weapons, drink, and food for the day into the back of the Emperor's cart. Dwalin then appeared from the dressing chambers below the palace, his armour perfectly in place and his helmet under his arm. Ori sighed dreamily as he watched the man strutting across the dirt path towards the Emperors cart and climbing into the free side of the seat beside the regal leader. Dwalin looked back once he was comfortably seated and smiled at Ori who was sat on the rough wooden floor of the cart behind, next to the goat for sacrificing, that had been placed next to him after he had sat down. Bifur sat nearby petting the goat with a smile in a world of his own and Bofur beside him watching Dwalin sharply as he waved shyly at the youngster sat beside the goat. Since Dori and Nori were busy packing the cart they did not notice the flush peppering Ori's cheeks nor the grinning gladiator who was causing such blushes. But Bofur did so he leaned forward next to Ori.

 

"If you know what is good for you lad you will wrap that cloak around your cheeks, and quickly."

 

Bofur demonstrated by wrapping his typical red head dress around to settle on the bridge of his nose, Ori quickly followed the movement with his own small cloth to hide his blush from his brothers prying eyes as they climbed into the cart at last, the servant driver whipped the mule in front of the cart and they slowly began their trail to the colosseum. 

 

\----

 

To no surprise at all. The large monument was already bustling with people, smells, and shouts of the merchants selling their wares. All paused for a moment and bowed to the Emperor's cart and Thorin nodded respectfully to them before they returned to their tasks.

 

"Beans for his lordship!" A woman asked with a child strapped to her back and three young ones around her skirts, Dwalin smiled kindly at her and passed her the only money he had on him into her withered hands, and the woman smiled thankfully at him before passing him a wad of yellowed beans as she thanked him endlessly and lead her young children away. Dwalin was pulled out of his trance by a gruff snort beside him.

 

"You care too greatly for these… commoners." One of his tutors sat in their cart commented once they were under the colosseum, away from the servants cart that had instead pulled up to unload at the Emperor's box, and out of earshot from the people currently begging outside. 

 

"Her children were starving." Dwalin replied sharply. "Or did you not see that?"

 

"Of course I did," The tutor hissed. "So she and her urchins should be starving, filthy vermin. It's what they receive for being poor."

 

"Listen here, you pompous, arrogant-"

 

"Save your anger, Dwalin." Thorin interrupted as the tutor started to swell a hideous red. The Emperor quickly hopped out of the cart and requested Dwalin follow, which he did without further question. "And Sir Davinson, that'll be quite enough for one day."

 

The tutor huffed and opened his mouth repeatedly before the cart began rolling again, carrying the man back into the main colosseum. Thorin decided it would be best to walk Dwalin toward the gladiator waiting rooms rather than drop him there.

 

"I could kill that privileged little-" Dwalin began to hiss but Thorin raised a hand to him.

 

"I said, save your anger. You will need it." Thorin stated and Dwalin breathed deeply to calm himself as they continued to walk deeper into the tunnel that was now lit with a string of flickering open flamed torches.

 

"Do you condone what he said?" Dwalin asked now and Thorin shook his head slowly with a thoughtful smile. 

 

"Of course I do not, I do not see a separation in class, my father adjusted me to it at a young age. I can tell not between dark or light, rich or poor, slave or a free man. They are all the same."

 

Dwalin nodded in thought he wanted to ask why he kept servants and slaves but Ori had told him before that Thorin had taken his brothers and ultimately him in as prisoners of war, had he not they would surely be dead on the streets. 

 

"Do you know who my opponent is?" Dwalin asked as if to distract himself and Thorin shrugged with a small smile on his lips.

 

"Though I am Emperor I do not know all."

 

"Well that's just a straight lie, you organise the fights." 

 

Thorin chuckled slightly and shook his head as he did, the gladiator then knew to leave it at that especially when they reached the waiting room. It was darker than the clay solid hallway, the only light appeared through thin cracks between the planks of wood that was the entrance to the ring. All the gladiators sat on the benches discussing plans with their fighting tutors, Dwalin then noticed behind a load of heavy bars young, old, scarred, and slim looking men with heavy shackles around their ankles signifying that they were not free men. Dwalin had to force himself to look away because he had seen such people before once in the arena and it never ended in their favour. 

 

"Bless him, looks like the little lion is getting all choked up." A mocking voice said from a dark corner of the room before the man stepped into the light, three brutish men behind him. "How's the arm, friend?"

 

"Titus." Dwalin growled and Thorin anchored him with back a grip around his bicep and a order to remain defensive. 

 

"What's the matter, Fundin?" Titus asked as he stepped close to the cage and dragged a curve blade over the bars, making the prisoners quiver in fear. "Do they  resemble too greatly that servant whore of yours?" 

 

Dwalin growled again and had to be restrained by Thorin and three other gladiators, just to stop the him from pouncing and killing the man opposite him.

 

"I certainly hope they do," Titus hissed now, turning his back completely and facing the prisoners. "They are all Athenian beauties."

 

"You'll face me head on or will not face me at all, coward!" Dwalin shouted and sure enough Titus spun on his heel and raised a brow at Dwalin.

 

"I was promised blood, Fundin, of that slave as he caused me great humiliation."

 

"You were promised no blood!" Thorin shouted in fact before he twisted fiction. "My men dealt with him, your debt is fulfilled."

 

"No, see under the old laws, Emperor, the wrong doing of a slave is dealt with by the receiver of the wrong doing. I have not beaten that little slave within an inch of his  miserable life, therefore my debt is not repaid."

 

Dwalin hissed in rage and struggled against the hold of the other gladiators and the surprisingly strong Emperor.

 

"That is old law!" Thorin snapped. "I have since changed that law. Your argument is furthermore invalid."

 

"Very well." Titus said as a final point to the conversation before slinking back into the darkness with his men and Dwalin was finally released, turning to Thorin, whose face instantly told him that they had not heard the end of Titus' rage, but the Emperor hid it well as he simply passed Dwalin his vambrace to put on.

 

\----

 

It wasn't until a few moments later did a cart of gold be dragged in, lead by kicking zebras of all creatures, which was for the Emperors arrival through the gate of life to the east which was nothing more than the pieces of cracked wood Dwalin noticed a few moments ago. Thorin climbed onto the chariot and Dwalin pulled on his helmet, knowing that at least now his head and neck was safe from cutting and mutilation. 

 

The wooden doors were pushed open then and the zebras reared before trotting out into the adulation of the stadium. Dwalin followed in a two as twenty gladiators appeared from the dugout, all as differently dressed as the other and all grinning under their helmets. However, Dwalin was the only one who wasn't smiling because he knew for certain only ten of the men around him would see the sun rise again. 

 

The crowd roared in excitement, the woman delicately throwing petals and flowers while the men called for speed to get to the bloodshed. Dwalin's helmet had two round holes for his eyes, it blinded his corners slightly but he was still able to see what was in front of him, and what was in front of him was the raised balcony of the Emperor, Thorin sat heavily in his silk throne and Dwalin noticed in the back a servant with bronze hair glittering in the sun and his doe eyes watching him, that was the only time then that the warrior smiled under his helmet. 

 

Dwalin slammed a fist into his chest to where his heart was and raised the clenched hand in the air toward Ori. The people cheered again at the declaration that meant the gladiator would be dedicating his fighting to someone in his heart. Ori blushed brightly at that and hid his rouge face behind the silver water jug in his hands.

 

After the parade ended, the gladiators stood before the kings box and Thorin rose before shouting for all the stadium to hear.

 

"Ave, Imperator, morituri te salutant!"

 

They rose their hands in salute to the Emperor before they were taken back to the holding room while the crowd were entertained by lion tamers, dancing bears and pretend comedic fighting with wooden swords. But soon the crowd became bored and called for bloodshed which Thorin approved as he raised his hand in signal for the Velites to appear. 

 

Dwalin looked over to the terrified prisoners who were being forced from their cage with sharp jabs and swords and crackling whips against their backs, before they were handed spears. No sheild, no swords, only a spear and a loincloth to protect them. The Velites were war prisoners, slaves, disobedient servants, and just about any criminal, those charged with murder or those charged with theft were all treated with equal punishment. Which was to fight for freedom in the ring. 

 

Dwalin wanted to protest as a young boy, who only just reached his shoulder in height, was handed a weapon. The boy looked sheepishly toward an elder prisoner who smiled kindly at him and nodded reassuringly. Dwalin was almost sick at the idea that the young boy was the elder mans son, as they would be fighting each other in the ring and only one would leave that ring today.

 

The prisoners were then forced out of the holding room and into the scorching sun of Rome, Dwalin watched them hesitantly shuffle into the ring before the wooden doors were slapped shut and they were plunged into darkness once more. 

 

Dwalin sat on the bench as the blood curdling screams began, many began pleading in Athenian language as the sounds of spears pierced flesh, and Dwalin could only think of Ori.

 

\----

 

Ori watched in horror as his people scrambled to fight for their lives and their freedom, many were dead as soon as they entered the ring as the hot sun instantly over heated their pumping blood, many died on the ends of spears, others on the swords of the guards as many tried to climb the ring wall to freedom.

 

"Auxilium!" One man cried as a spear was plunged into his middle.

 

"Obsecro!" Another as he pleaded on his knees before the Emperor only to receive a gurads blade to the back of his neck.

 

"Misericordia!" A young boy shouted tearfully as he held the lifeless blood covered body of an elderly man, rocking in a slow motion as he did.

 

Ori tried to jump forward, if he could talk to the Emperor maybe he could make him see just how hateful and horrid this sport truly was. He wanted to say all this but Dori grabbed him around the waist and pulled him quickly to the side.

 

"Release me Dori!" Ori squeaked as he struggled against his strong brothers grip. "I must speak with the Emperor! This is barbaric."

 

"I knew you were too young to bring today." Dori huffed as he finally set Ori to the ground. 

 

"I am not too young!" Ori protested. "But neither do I have to be wise and old to know this is wrong!"

 

"Ori, it's alright." Dori soothed, gently encasing his brother in a hug and rubbing his back soothingly. "I was just the same when I saw my first fight."

 

"How did you maintain control?" Ori asked as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

"I did not. I cried for three days continuously after." Dori stated and Ori laughed slightly despite it all. "But remember this Ori, this is only a way of tradition, nothing more. These barbarians will fall eventually and all those with clear minds and good souls with prevail. And you Ori, you are one of those people."

 

Ori nodded before the horn blared announcing the end of the fight, they waited for a long while after before hearing Nori calling for them to come out as the cleaning was complete.

 

\----

 

Dwalin watched in shock as the young boy was carried by a large guard into the chilled dugout, but he was now thrashing and screaming for them to kill him too. A iron locket in his flailing hand showed the cress of his family, it was most likely his father's as the chain would be to heavy around the scrawny ones neck. The boy shouted in anguish and dropped to the floor as the guard had lost his grip on the boy, gave up, and quickly marched away.

 

The boy then looked down at his hands realising something was missing and began scrambling through the dry sands of the floor. The other gladiators laughed and mocked but Dwalin sank to his knees and picked up the rough locket the boy had a few moments ago before leaning over and placing a hand on the young ones shoulder, causing him to jolt and curl up on himself instinctively, before he uncoiled around himself and looked at Dwalin's outstretched hand, taking his locket back quickly as he did.

 

"You're going to be alright lad." Dwalin promised and the boy looked doubtful before someone called.

 

"Fundin and Laguran. Next in ring."

 

Dwalin got to his feet and ruffled the boys blond blood stained curls before pulling on his helmet and approaching the wooden doors. Where Titus Laguran stood smugly, his helmet tucked under his arm, the doors were pulled open and the pair stepped out, soaking in the crowds rampant screams, as it would be the last sound one of them would ever hear.

 

"You know I've been looking for a good whore, maybe when you die here I may have my way with your servant." Titus mocked but Dwalin just ignored him as in the distance he could see Ori smiling gently at him, a shimmering light ascended on the small man in a way that made him look in Dwalin's eyes to be the only person in the colosseum.

 

Thorin nodded to them as they reached the centre of the ring and they bowed to him before the stadium became silent to any sound, other than the wielding of swords and the creak of armour. 

 

A gong sounded and rattled through the warriors helmets before they lunged at one another and crashed swords together. Dwalin being the one with heavier armour was at a disadvantage to his opponent but his weapons were lighter in advantage, just as Titus' armour was light, he had heavier weapons so could only move slower and his helmet impaired his sight more so than Dwalin's.

 

The two fought harshly, Titus yielding more tricks up his sleeves but Dwalin held more years of fighting. Titus slammed his large rectangular shield into Dwalin's rounded one and lunged forward with his blade, but Dwalin ducked, rolled across the floor and took out his opponents legs with a swoop of his own leg. The crowd cheered in excitement and called for blood, so Titus delivered it. He smashed their shields together again, this time catching the large bronze lion head of Dwalin's shield and pushing up quickly before lunging his sword forward, this time creating a slight scratch on Dwalin's abdomen. Dwalin gasped in surprise and placed his hand over the wound before Titus raised his shield and smashed it into Dwalin's sore arm, Dwalin had to contain his cry of pain as he looked up to the Emperor's box. Thorin was sat on the edge of his throne looking entirely concerned and Ori beside him, the small man looking heartbroken and on the brink of tears. 

 

Dwalin growled before getting to his feet once more and slamming his shield under the helmet of his opponent and sending him reeling back. Dwalin then charged at him, slapping him in the helmet with his shield again and stabbing at his middle with his short sword. Once the other man was on his knees, three large puncture wounds in his middle, and the whites of his eyes wide with fear from behind his large helmet. Dwalin knew this fight was over.

 

He grabbed his opponent and dragged him across to the Emperor, a curved raised blade in the air and the crowd cheering and chanting.

 

"Lugula! Lugula! Lugula!"

 

Thorin rose to his feet, stepped toward the stone carved railing of the balcony, listened to the crowds decision before pointing a harsh thumb down in the sign of death. Dwalin did as order and plunged the blade into Titus chest silencing the horrid man and sending him into a cold silence forever more until the gods decided his fate.

\----

Dwalin sat later outside, a large bandage wrapped around his middle and a completely full glass of wine in one hand. A loud party was currently taking up every room in the palace in celebration of the Emperor's favourite achieving greatness in the gladiatorial games, coming first in both sword fighting and spear throwing and for defeating his opponent with such ease. However, Dwalin was not in the mood to drink nor to celebrate, as he would rather see just one face tonight instead of a thousand ones.

 

"It is a beautiful night, is it not?" A voice asked and Dwalin spun his head around to see Ori appearing from a small crevice that was most likely a secret entrance to the servant halls.

 

"Aye, it is more so now." Dwalin sighed as Ori sat next to him and smiled that beautiful smile.

 

"Are you well?" Ori asked as he grazed a hand gently over Dwalin's middle and the large man couldn't help but wince, but he hid it as a sigh.

 

"Aye, it was but a scratch. It didn't hurt at all." Dwalin lied and Ori smiled at him like he was a child who had received a bump on the head from a table.

 

"It was alright if it hurt, Dwalin, you're only a mortal after all."

 

Dwalin smiled and shook his head as an answer before tucking a bronze wisp of hair behind Ori's ear.

 

"Did you see that I dedicated all my wins and virility to you?" Dwalin asked in a whisper and Ori blushed brightly. 

 

"Yes, I certainly did." Ori replied before he shrugged. "I do not understand why you did, because there are many in Rome, men and women, who are willing bed partners to you. Why would you take interest in a sla-"

 

"Little one, follow me." Dwalin ordered before clasping hands with the small man and pulling him away from his seat on the bench.

 

"I told you when we first met, I was seeking the pleasure of your company, not of your body." Dwalin explained as they walked and Ori nodded as he remembered those words. "You know how I feel about you know, and it is to your decision what is next."

 

Ori nodded once before Dwalin stopped and turned to him, wrapping his arms around the small man as he collided into his muscle laden chest.

 

"Now I wish to show you something." Dwalin breathed and Ori's brow furrowed at him. "Look up."

 

Ori did and gasped, the dark sky above them had faded and the stars had grown soft petals of white, which some were falling around them while others were bursting into pale flowers.

 

"What is this?" Ori asked in a breath before watching the white orchid flutter in the breeze. "I am not permitted here."

 

"I care not." Dwalin replied before he tugged Ori closer with a large hand on his hip and one cupping the small mans jaw, stroking the little ones curved cheek as he did, before finally he spoke.

 

"This tree, it is beautiful. Twenty summers it has bloomed and twenty summers it will continue to bloom, each flower is born, it grows, then it dies to make room for the new flowers of that summer. Each blossom is beautiful in their own way, some are softer while others are tough, some have curves while others are straight, some grow to great lengths others do not. Every person sees the flowers as a bunch, just as a one piece, but one person may look closer, to find one unique flower-"

 

Dwalin demonstrated this by reaching up, pausing for a moment before plucking one, that was stuck between two over grown orchids, it was the smallest orchid on the branch and Dwalin paused as he twirled it between his fingers and continued. 

 

"The one person may only pick one flower, one time in their life, and keep it always. The flower may wish they were an olive or a grape, but they are a flower. A flower that is just enough for them as they are for the flower."

 

Dwalin then tucked the orchid into Ori's hair and placed it behind his ear so it did not fall. Ori blushed brightly before looking at the floor in embarrassment, but it didn't last long as Dwalin placed his hand under Ori's chin and pushed his head up gently. 

 

"I have chosen my flower," Dwalin breathed and Ori scanned his eyes over the larger mans face as if looking for a lie, but none were there. "Have you, little one?"

 

"I-I-I don't know!" Ori shouted before he broke from Dwalin's arms and ran, he didn't know why and he didn't know where but he knew any where was better than under that tree. He cared strongly for Dwalin and Dwalin cared strongly for him, anyone with eyes could see the longing way they looked at one another. But feelings such as these were nothing compared to the centuries of tradition, servants were made to serve, gladiators were made to fight. There was no way around that fact, just as there was no way around the fact that servants were to marry servants as a means of convenience and population of slaves. 

 

Ori was confused, Ori was heartbroken, Ori did not know where his loyalty lied. To his title of a slave and his family or to his love. 

 

Ori slammed into someone while be was running and apologised quickly before slipping through the crack towards the servant halls, the dark figure stood for a long moment with his head tilted in confusion before he slid to his knees and picked up a white orchid that now had a crocked petal to it, that was when he heard heavy footsteps approach quickly in a run, the voice calling desperate pleas.

 

"Ori! Ori!" The voice cried and the dark figure stepped from the shadow to see the large victorious gladiator hunched over and heaving for breath. 

 

The figure of course had the wrong idea of why the servant was being chased by such a brute, as he slammed the gladiator into the wall with a carving knife to his jugular. 

 

"Bif- Bifur- your name is Bifur, correct?" Dwalin asked breathlessly and judging by the growl in reply Dwalin had got it right. "I need your help. Please."

 

Bifur's scowl melted slightly before he nodded slightly and lead the now steadily breathing gladiator through the slim crack in the wall.

 

\----

 

Ori cried uselessly into his hands, his brother's were in their separate chamber rooms, more than likely fast asleep. But Ori was still awake and desperate for the comfort his bed gifted him.

 

He had been such a fool, but then again Dwalin was such a fool for being so kind, if he had been like every other gladiator and had just used Ori's body on the first night and be done with it, Ori would have no reason to cry. For now he had a huge gladiator who adored him and kissed the very ground he walked upon, but now it was gone and he had nothing once again and it was all his fault.

 

The door to his room creaked open and Ori furiously rubbed away his tears before Bifur's head poked around the side, his silver eyes taking in the sight before gesturing quickly with a waving hand.

 

"Bifur, what are you-" Ori began but it was cut off with a gasp as Dwalin walked hesitantly into his room, Bifur then smiled at Ori widely before ducking out of the room and closing the door with a silent click

 

"Ori." Dwalin breathed and Ori began to laugh, he was such a fool and everyone knew it. He kept telling himself his relationship with the gladiator would never work because of what he is, but as Dwalin had tried to explain all along was that Ori may be a part of a group of slaves, but that didn't mean he was just that. Dwalin had looked closer and seen beauty in him as no other had before. Now all Ori knew is that he wanted one thing, Dwalin in his arms.

 

Ori hopped off the bed and ran over to Dwalin, leaping at him with all his strength and wrapping his arms around him just as Dwalin's arms snapped around him, rubbing the small mans back as he did.

 

"Thank you." Ori breathed into Dwalin's shoulder before quickly pressing his lips to the larger mans stubbled cheek. Dwalin grinned before carrying Ori back to his bed.

 

They laid down together, slowly. Ori just watching the gladiator as he adjusted to lay on a side that did not strain or add weight to his scratch, which was on his back. Dwalin then passed Ori back the white orchid and Ori giggled before placing it in a nearby glass of water on the bedside table, Ori then curled up with his face pillowed against Dwalin's thick chest, listening to the mans heavy heart beat and smiling to himself as he began drifting into a pleasant sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori try to share their first kiss but it just never works out in the way they plan...

Dwalin woke the next day with Ori curled against his chest and breathing deep enough to ruffle the folds of Dwalin's shirt. The large man carded his fingers through the smaller mans bronze locks and pressed his forehead against the others. Perfectly content with laying there until the gods cut his string of life.

 

Dwalin fell back asleep and what felt like moments later he stretched his arm out and rubbed his hand over the dip of the cotton cot where Ori should have been. He opened a bleary eye and was instantly met with the view of Ori's clothed backside. Not that he was complaining of course. It was a glorious wake up image as it was a glorious buttox.

 

Dwalin slowly sat up and looked over Ori's figure, he was slim in all the right places but his hips were wider to carry the round weight of his delicious lower quarters. The young man was gazing dreamily out of the narrow window, as if he was thinking deeply about the crack opening further so he could escape, Dwalin had never seen such a look before and he smiled slightly. The warrior was completely besotted with the young man.

 

The warrior slowly tucked himself behind Ori, shuffling close so that his chest was plastered to the smaller mans back, as placed his head on the crook of the man's shoulder, as the smaller man had his arms folded on the narrow ledge of the window.

 

"You are up early, little one." Dwalin mumbled as he placed his nose to the small mans neck and breathed in the delectable scent. Ori hummed as he stretched his neck further for Dwalin to nuzzle into.

 

"I like watching the sunrise." Ori replied, his voice more of a whisper as he had not used it in many hours.

 

"You never did in my room." Dwalin commented but Ori knew it was more of a question though it was not worded in such a way.

 

"You can't see it from your room." Ori stated softly before moving so Dwalin could see, the larger mans eyes growing wide and his jaw falling open at the sight. 

 

The sun was far past the open garden and seemed to balance on the rim of the distant colosseum, it set all of Rome in a shimmering golden light, shadows of the people in the distance looking as if they were bright figures of the gods themselves as they glided across the market place, the very land looking as though it burst into a million of all consuming flames. Dwalin felt as if he had himself, his body prickling with wonder.

 

"Is it not beautiful?" Ori asked before returning to his perch, leaning against the narrow ledge and looking across the land, Dwalin however was no longer focused on the beautiful sunrise and instead gazed at the beautiful man in front of him whose hair was glowing like a saints halo. Dwalin watched him as he tucked a strand of the bronze behind his delicately curved ear, not that the beautiful man noticed the gaze of course. 

 

"Aye, it is." Dwalin replied as he pressed himself and pressed his lips tenderly to the young man cheek, before pulling back as the small mans head snapped quickly so he could look at Dwalin with a furrowed brow. The warrior this time wrapped his arms around Ori's waist and tugged him closer. Ori rested his hands atop Dwalin's shoulders and watched him with confused eyes and parted lips, before squeaking in surprise as the larger man dipped him back so they both were laid on the bed again and smiled down at the copper haired man.

 

"How can the gods have blessed me so?" Dwalin asked in rhetorical and Ori blushed brightly and attempted to look away, but he found he just couldn't break from Dwalin's blue gaze. "To have given me this beautiful sunrise, to share with the one who has captured my heart so rapidly?"

 

"Oh Dwalin, it seems the morning has effected you in the way a glass of rich wine would." Ori teased, his blush deepening immensely and Dwalin wanted to kiss it away.

 

"No, little one, what I say I say only from my heart." Dwalin breathed and Ori traced his fingers over the large mans broad shoulders. "You know how I feel about you."

 

"Do I?" Ori said with a giggle as he laced his fingers at the base of the large mans neck and Dwalin watched him in a dream like state, as if Ori was the one who hung the stars and moon and pulled the sun out of it's slumber every morning. "Why not show me your true feelings."

 

"I will show you my true feelings, dear one." Dwalin replied with a lopsided grin. "I will show you as such with a single kiss that will keep you forever mine for no other shall ever compare."

 

"Still so many pretty words." 

 

Ori smiled at Dwalin as he spoke before the larger man grinned and leaned in quickly to fulfil his promise but was stopped by an untimely gentle knock on the door.

 

Dwalin froze and frowned seeming to forget whose room he was in as he got up from the bed with a slow stretch and walked stiffly over to the door. Ori called for him to stop but blood pumped in Dwalins ears to silence him, the memory of where he actually was hitting him just as he opened the door. Instantly seeing a flailing Bifur in the doorway, signing with his hands and grunting quickly. 

 

"Bifur, what's wrong?" Dwalin as the the silent man bounced in aggravation, pointing down the hall to show guards bursting into rooms with heavy kicks. Dwalin frowned before looking at the silent man who was gazing back with pleading eyes. The large man ducked back into Ori's room where the young man was now sat up on the bed, arms extended to Dwalin as the larger man ran to him and cupped his hands around Ori's slim face. 

 

"Little one, I must leave you." Dwalin stated quickly before tracing his thumb over the small man's beautifully sculpted lower lip. "But remember my promise, I will fulfill it."

 

Ori nodded, he believed the mans words completely so he placed a parting kiss to the large man's cheek, leaving Dwalin grinning foolishly before Bifur charged into the room and pulled Dwalins shoulder to make him move.

 

Dwalin followed the rushing man, looking down the hall behind them when guards burst into Ori's room, dragging the small man out by the front of his shirt, Ori screaming and crying in protest. Dwalin halted in his running and his fists clenched in anger, he wanted to run back there, break the guards hand, and take Ori back into his arms so no one would ever hurt him or scare him again. But Bifur tugged at his arm so he had no choice but to follow the man to a new crack in the wall that lead into a bathing chamber and then into the halls of the palace. 

 

\----

 

Dwalin swung the blunt end of his spear into his inanimate wooden opponent, before flourishing into a spin and stabbing the now sharp iron into the wooden piece. Almost splitting the piece in two. A few moments later a panting Dwalin turned to his tutors, the Emperor, and the swooning women, who were all sat on the balcony above the ring. Dwalin bowed to them all before they all left their seats, many of the women cooing at him as they left in a flurry of giggles and skirts, but Dwalin was not focused on them and instead on the slim figure moving in the shadows beneath the balcony, using his clay jug to fill glasses of wine to take to the tutors.

 

Dwalin stuck his spear into the ground and approached the small man, causing the little one to jump in surprise and spin in the thick arms of the warrior. 

 

"Good afternoon, Ori." Dwalin grinned but it faltered as the small man did not smile back as he usually did.

 

"You should not speak to me. It is forbidden." Ori replied with a sad sniff as he broke from the larger mans grip and turned to the clay jugs and goblets on a large tray.

 

"Who in the gods name says so?!" Dwalin barked, grabbing the small mans shoulder and spinning him back towards, but Ori did not look him in the eye as tears trickled down his cheeks from his closed eyes. Dwalin softened instantly. "Little one, why are you crying?"

 

"A man, a servant was hung this morning." Ori whimpered and Dwalin's grip turned comforting on his shoulder. "He was a friend. He was seeing one of the guardsmen. They were hung together in the back of the servant's wing as a message to not see above our own titles. I-I can't do it Dwalin, I can't see you hurt, I-"

 

Dwalin pressed a finger to Ori's lips to silence him before trailing his hand around to cup Ori's jaw.

 

"I care not, little one." Dwalin breathed. "I care not if I die, I care not if the great gallows are my reapers, I care not if I have a hundred birds peck my eyes from my sockets. I only care that I have you. May the mighty gods strike any who keep me from you in life and in death."

 

Ori sniffed again and Dwalin pressed his lips to the fearful tear, in an attempt to soothe and rid them from his Ori.

 

"I won't let them have you, Ori." Dwalin promised as he placed his forehead to the smallers. "I'll fight all who oppose."

 

Ori nodded slightly to himself and wiped the last few tears away with the back of his hands, Dwalin smiled gently then before dipping the young servant in his arms, causing the little one to giggle and wrap his arms around Dwalin's neck.

 

"I believe I promised you a kiss, little one." Dwalin said now with his usual charming grin and Ori smiled slightly. "You certainly look as though you need it."

 

Ori nodded slightly as he traced his eyes over the larger mans lips, leaning closer to the large man as the warriors hands cupped Ori's lower back.

 

Until someone clearing their throat pulled them apart. Ori was first to look over to see the Emperor, standing with hands folded behind his back and a raised eyebrow.

 

Ori pulled from Dwalin instantly and mumbled a quick apology to the Emperor before grabbing his tray, bowing to the pair, and running away quickly. 

 

Dwalin watched the small man scurry away of course before turning back to Thorin who was smiling as if he knew the answer to every question. 

 

"I see you are enjoying are local delicacies." Thorin chuckled before picking up nearby wine goblets and passing one to the gladiator. "I sense my champion is heavily weighted with a stirring mind and a confused heart."

 

"Aye he is." Dwalin replied as they began walking up the balcony steps and towards the main hall. "My friend was frightened today by a public hanging."

 

"I thought I forbid such acts of brutish proportions." Thorin said with a confused head tilt as they reached the front throne room and Dwalin shrugged. 

 

"I believe it was by a few hideous guards who do not believe in falling for those out of your status." Dwalin stated and Thorin hummed as he sat on the throne and gazed towards a young man with golden curls, Bilbo Baggins. Dwalin recalled, the young man from being the court lord and secret lover of one Emperor Thorin.

 

"I believe this is a slightly different senerio, my lord." Dwalin huffed as he placed his wine on the floor and sat himself next to it.

 

"How so?" Thorin asked and Dwalin huffed and rubbed his tired face into his worn palm.

 

"Yours is a lord, mine is a servant. That is a major class division in comparison to your love affair with the young Baggins."

 

"What you fail to see though my friend is that their is no division." Thorin said before he swept his arm around the room of diverse lords and ladies. "Roman or Greek, male or female, rich or poor, a free man or a slave, a leader or a lord, a warrior or a servant. Love is love. As such it should not matter what is in your heart as long as it is good."

 

Dwalin considered it for a long while, the only thing to bring him out of his daze was a parting pat on the shoulder from the Emperor as he drifted down the marble stairs and approached Bilbo, who was already blushing as Thorin raised the back of the blond haired mans hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly. 

 

Dwalin watched the display for a moment, before narrowing his eyes in determination and jumping from the marble pedestal and running quickly down the long halls in search of Ori.

 

\----

 

Ori lazily polished the heavy silver forks and knives for the royal banquet tonight with his elder brothers, Bofur, and Bifur in the room polishing with him. The small man signed as he placed one of the longer forks down on the table and leaned back in the small wooden chair to gaze out of the window. Catching the attention of everyone in the room.

 

"I'm worried about him." Dori whispered to Nori sat nearby who was winking flirtatiously at Bofur, but looked away when his elder spoke.

 

"Why?" Nori whispered in response and Dori shrugged. 

 

"He hasn't eaten as often as he usually does, even when he does eat he does so as if distracted, he always seems to be daydreaming, and don't get me started on the amount of times he is not in his room." Dori listed before Bofur frowned, Bifur smiled romantically, and Nori chuckled. 

 

"Maybe he finally has a lover." Nori commented, louder this time as Ori was completely shot away in his own world. 

 

"Ori? A lover? No, no, definitely not… I mean, I would have noticed if he did, wouldn't I?" Dori questioned and Nori shrugged. 

 

"I was just the same when I met Bofur, remember?" Nori commented and Bofur rolled his eyes.

 

"Aye, he wouldn't leave me alone until I finally tossed him off in the back cupboard. We've been inseparable ever since." Bofur added before Nori chuckled at the memory and Dori gasped at the indecency, trying to imagine Ori doing such brash things, but arriving to the answer that he wouldn't. 

 

"Servant boy." A sharp voice barked then and all four of them, finally including Ori who had come out of his trance, to look towards the door where the mighty gladiator stood. "The Emperor needs your presence this instance."

 

"For what purpose, my lord?" Dori asked as he gripped onto Ori's sleeve to stop him from obediently running to the man.

 

"I do not know, but he requests you, now." The gladiator stated. The elder of Ori's brothers looked as if they believed Dwalin, Bofur glared at Dwalin with doubtful eyes, and Bifur smiled widely at him.

 

Ori broke from Dori's grip on his sleeve and approached Dwalin, before they began marching down the hall. Stopping exactly at the same time as they turned the corner, falling into floods of laughter once they were out of hearing distance.

 

"I should join the theatre, I believe." Dwalin joked and Ori snorted a laugh before adding. 

 

"I agree, you seemed incredibly gruff."

 

"Aye, seeing you does that too me." Dwalin responded and Ori blushed slightly.

 

"What do you want anyway, besides the opportunity to scare my brothers and drive Bofur further into stirring madness." Ori asked and Dwalin smiled before leaning against the thick marble wall.

 

"I was just coming to see if you were alright, you worried me when I saw you crying, and I never want to see it again."

 

Ori nodded then in answer and in understanding to the request, before Dwalin continued. 

 

"I also wanted you to know that I spoke to the Emperor and he said he banished all public execution and that the perpetrators will be dealt with."

 

Ori could only nod again, this time a bit slower as to take in what Dwalin had told him, then the large man continued ashe scuffed his sandal against floor nervously. 

 

"I also wanted to say that I-I-um- well, as I said you know how I feel about you Ori and I want you to know that I-I lo-like you… I like you a lot and I enjoy being with you more than I have with anyone else..."

 

Ori giggled as Dwalin groaned and hid his blush stained face into his large hands.

 

"Why is this so difficult?" Dwalin grumbled into his palms before Ori took the hands into his own and placed them on his hips with a soft smile. 

 

"It doesn't have to be." Ori breathed before stepping closer to Dwalin's so the fronts of their bodies pressed together. "As I said before Dwalin, I was afraid of falling for you, but I am not anymore."

 

The world then seemed to melt away then leaving only them as Dwalin pulled Ori closer by tightening his arms around the small mans waist, pulling him closer until their noses touched and their eyes closed, both turned their heads to prepare for their lips to touch. Of course, that touch never came as Ori was pushed away and reality flooded back. Dwalin instantly noted the long knife against his jugular and swallowed thickly. 

 

"One more move and I'll slice your throat open, Emperors champion or not." Bofur growled, Bifur holding Ori loosely enough for the small man to escape. 

 

"Bofur, please we were not doing anything!" Ori cried as he tried to pull the blade from Bofurs grip.

 

"I am not blind Ori." Bofur hissed. "I know what I've seen and I have no choice but to tell your brothers about this."

 

"No, please, if you say anything I'll never get to see him again." Ori protested and Bofur snorted as he pressed his blade deeper into Dwalins neck.

 

"And if I slaughter him here you will not see him again regardless."

 

Ori got a good grip on Bofur's wrists then and turned the blade on himself, forcing his unrelated brother to place the tip of the blade to his chest, where his heart was concealed. All three man gazed wide eyed with fear as Ori sternly said.

 

"If you kill him, you kill me too."

 

Bofur yanked the blade from his little friends chest and tucked it back into his leather vambrace, before turning to his wide eyed cousin.

 

"Bifur, please leave us for a moment." Bofur requested and the man did with an uneasy nod. Bofur then turned back to Dwalin and Ori who were holding hands tightly. 

 

"Ori, you know you're like a little brother to me, and as your elder I request that you think of the consequences of this whole affair." Bofur began and Ori nodded in understanding. "I cannot say I am pleased with your match but I am pleased you found someone you believe yourself to love, I will not tell your brothers. Not yet. But I will if you do not do so before this relationship gets even more serious. Okay?"

 

"Okay." Ori and Dwalin replied in unison before Bofur smiled slightly and patted Ori on the shoulder. 

 

"I wish you all the luck in the world, I truly do." Bofur said softly before shooting a glare at Dwalin and retreating in the direction of his cousin a few moments before. 

 

Once they were alone again Dwalin placed his lips softly against the roots of Ori's copper hair that lasted many moments, before pulling the small man into his arms and embracing him tightly. They stood like that for many moments, perfectly content to feel the warmth of each other's soft flesh and beating hearts, that seemed to hum at the same time in their connected minds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((We'll be returning to actual plot shortly))
> 
> (((Tell me what you think??)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori's first kiss...

Falling in love with Dwalin Fundin, was painless. It was like falling into the infinity. Feeling terrified and unsure of what was to come and then, as the fear melted away, it was replaced by the loving white light of the gods it was all so simple. Falling for Dwalin was like falling into the waves of the ocean. It hurt like cold lashes smacking and cackling on soft flesh but then when everything settled it was a easy and slow sink to the peaceful depths, watching beautiful fish flutter by until your eyes eventually closed. Falling for Dwalin was finally like falling into love that would last until the end of time.

 

Ori did not know when he fell, all he knew is that he did without fault and he was glad he did. The warrior was charming, kind, and generous, he was also cheeky, protective, and all consuming in his love. Ori knew he would never escape such a love, and he definitely knew he would never want to escape.

 

Dwalin loved passionately, Ori could tell, and he loved with all his heart and soul.

 

Every time Dwalin touched him so gently when showing him how to hold a sword a loft, or when he pulled him into his chariot and Dwalin would stand behind him, their hands encased around the ropes that were connected to the wild horses, or when Dwalin would hold him so closely as they slept, the larger man always tucked behind Ori or with the smaller man tucked like a young kitten against his chest. Dwalin always was closest to the door while they slept, he had said once to Ori that it was because he could get up much easier for training in the morning without disturbing Ori as much while he did. That was not the truth however and Ori knew it, the larger man did such things just in case there was an attacker, Dwalin would be able to shield Ori with his body in such scenarios.

 

The pair laid a top a hill late one afternoon, Ori curled up at Dwalins side and fiddling with the folds of the larger mans toga and smiling slightly, this evening seven Roman dignitaries and a handful of their slaves would come to the palace to see the Emperor's new champion fight a set of skilled fighting slaves, they were all kept in the cells of the palace with the rats and the moldy scraps of food no one dared to eat. Ori had met them of course in his younger years and he still remembered their names, Julian, Scarnia, and Triton. All from sparta, all prisoners from the same war as Bofur and Bifur, the cousins would have been fighting slaves also when they arrived, but when the Emperor had discovered their gift in tinkering, he had pardoned them.

 

"Ori, come with me." Dwalin mumbled as he sat up quickly, almost throwing a very confused Ori.

 

"Where?" Ori asked but Dwalin didn't reply and instead pulled Ori to his feet as he gracefully scrambled to his feet. Ori didn't have a choice on following or not as Dwalin laced their fingers and clasped their hands together.

 

They walked for many minutes, heading deeper into the garden and pushing thick branches out of the way until Dwalin spun and clasped his hands over Ori's eyes, the small man giggling slightly as the larger man chuckled and lead him further into the patch of land.

 

"You do realise that if you murder me my brothers will respond as such?" Ori teased and Dwalin laughed slightly before pulling his hands from over Ori's eyes and turning him as he quickly said.

 

"I do not intend on murdering you, my only star, I only wanted to show you this."

 

Ori gasped at the sight, a large fountain laid before him, the beautifully curved body of a goddess standing in a scallop shell was carved out perfectly from a marble slab, the goddess stood bare as the day she was born from the mighty gods halls and placed into the world as a mortal. She stood pouring water from a curved jug into her scallop shell base beneath her with a kind smile on her eggshell flawless face, she seemed to be watching Ori who was still stood on the sugary grass with wide eyes.

 

"The fountain of Venus." Ori breathed before Dwalin shuffled him closer so he could sit on the edge of the scallop. "I thought it to be only a myth."

 

"As did I." Dwalin replied with a chuckle before trailing his fingers through the chilled water and smiled slightly. "I spotted it on my walk the other week, spent four days cleaning and fixing it up before I could show you."

 

"You cleaned all this." Ori said pointing to the large marble statue that seemed to be blushing in the soft afternoon sunset.

 

"Aye." Dwalin replied before he cupped his hand under the shimmering water and lifted it. "They say if you drink Venus' water you will be blessed with good love for the rest of your life."

 

The sides of Ori's lips twitched slightly in a soft smile before dipping his hand into the water and pulling back slowly when he had a mouthful in his palm.

 

"Shall we test that belief?" Ori asked before Dwalin nodded, they both pressed their lips to the curves of their hands and tipped back their heads, both pouring the water between their parted lips and drinking slowly. Once their palms were both clear of liquid they lowered them, only to see the others small smile. Dwalin grinned and chuckled instantly before reaching toward Ori's lower lip and slowly wiping the trail of water leading from the small man's lips to his chin.

 

Something primitive snapped inside them both, blame it on the tension that had been forming between them for weeks or on the blessed water of Venus, either way it ended the same way. Both leaning forward quickly and pressing their lips together in their first and searing kiss.

 

Ori tilted his head to the side slightly as they kissed deeply and Dwalin ran his fingers softly through the back of Ori's hair, causing the small man to do the same by running his fingers through Dwalins beard and lace together behind his bald head, the passionate kiss now turning into a duel of tongue. Ori shyly brushed their tongues together inside his mouth, before exploring his partners. Dwalin wrapped his arms tightly around Ori's waist as they pulled out of the kiss, panting and amazed. Dwalin then began pressing his lips tenderly to Ori's neck and throat, the small man gasping and clutching at his partners shoulders as Dwalin grunted desperately in the base of Ori's throat, sending the small man's head tipping back to give Dwalin more room to kiss.

 

"Oh Dwalin." Ori breathed, tugging the larger man closer to hold him devotedly as Dwalin tried to undo Ori's shirt so he could kiss his smooth collar bones, but it was not to last as Ori leaned back too far and squeaked as he fell back, pulling Dwalin with him as he landed in the deep, cool, fountain water.

 

Ori gasped as he rose from the water, coughing loudly as he had inhaled some of the water by mistake when he had fallen. Dwalin lurched out of the water from beside him with a smug smile on his face, that of which Ori was helpless to reply to with a shy smile, swatting the man in the chest as he attempted to pull him into another kiss.

 

"None of that, I need to get the hall ready for tonight and you need to gather your weapons." Ori reminded as he climbed out of the fountain uneasily, Dwalin padding quickly to follow.

 

"Just one more, little one." Dwalin pleaded, leaning himself against the rim of the marble tub. "Grant me one more kiss from your sinful red lips and I shall ask for no more."

 

Ori sighed before leaning to peck the mans lips, but was once again pulled in for a heart wrenching kiss.

 

The small man pulled back a moment later and examined the mans face, his eyes were wide and expression soft, as if he had just been hit by cupids arrow.

 

"May I go now?" Ori asked as he stood straight once again and smiled as the large man pouted.

 

"Aye, I suppose." Dwalin sighed before taking Ori's hand gently. "Will I see you tonight?"

 

"Of course, I will be serving at the banquet, if you recall."

 

"I did not mean it in that way." Dwalin said gently and Ori tilted his head slight to show the large man he didn't understand, to which Dwalin sighed and cupped Ori's cheek. "I want you Ori, in my bed tonight, I want to know you, know your body. If you will allow me."

 

"Oh." Ori replied, his hands wringing together nervously. "I- well I mean I could... we could, tonight if you want."

 

Dwalin smiled gently and nodded before pressed his lips to Ori's cheek and released the younger man, who scurried away instantly, back through the thin line of trees.

  
\----

  
Ori shuffled onto the balcony carrying large trays of food, followed by Bofur, Gloin, and three other servants. Only to see a wave of fluttering silks.

 

The ladies dressed in see through coloured skirts and veils danced seductively around the Emperor, his guests, and of course Dwalin. Ori felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach, before he returned his attention back on the tray of delicacies he was to pass around. Returning his gaze to Dwalin only a moment later to see his gaze was returned by the elder man, and the flourishing dancer had moved onto another man as Dwalin had paid her no attention.

 

The large man waved his had affectionately at Ori, the small mam blushing before going to return it, but he had not the chance as the slack clinking of chains interrupted him, Ori looked over the side of the balcony to see three large men chained together by their ankles and wrists. The dancing women dispersed and all the men got to their feet to look over the side and make bets on the brutish men.

 

"Absolutely disgraceful." Gloin gruffly said  as Ori returned his now empty tray to the oaken carved table. "To keep those men chained together and bet on like mangy dogs is why the Romans are barbaric."

 

"Not so loud." A grease covered servant boy hissed. "What if they hear you?"

 

"Then I will gladly have my head placed on a spike."Gloin replied with a growl before spitting into a goblet and  wiping it with a rag.

 

Ori then ignored the whispered argument that erupted between them, he turned to see Bofur in the shadows, the only thing making him stand out was the long red cloth about his head. Ori hesitantly approached the man and placed his hand against his shoulder.

 

"Look at them Ori," Bofur said, not even turning to face the young man. "My comrades, my men, brought so low, and for what? So the Emperor's newest meat head can embarrass and wound them further."

 

"Bofur, it is only sport, it brings them no dishonour." Ori said comfortingly but Bofur snorted.

 

"What honour is there in wearing a chain?"

 

Ori froze and slowly removed his hand from Bofurs shoulder, as if he remembered himself what he truly was. He was a slave. When he was with Dwalin he did not feel it in his heart, he felt like a free man, he felt of worth. However,  Bofurs constant presence and words reminded Ori that he too was nothing more than a speck of dishonour, being brought down not in physical chains but the chains that held him here by word of mouth, a vow he made to serve the Emperor in exchange for his life. He had no honour.

 

"First competitor Triton to the ring." The bellowing voice called from below the platform, Ori leaned over the side to glimpse at Dwalin, this just being a competition to show strength and ability the weapons they wielded were made from wood. The only weapons in the ring were whips held by tutors, should the opponent choose not to fight, and Dwalins display of armour and pieces.

 

The fight began, Triton lunging forward with his wooden blade which Dwalin swiftly dodged, before the large man smacked his shield into the side of his opponents head, sending the servant falling onto the dirt floor of the arena. A gong chimed showing the opponent had been pinned and therefore Dwalin had won.

 

"Next opponent, Julian, to the ring."

 

The next man stepped forward, this fight lasted slightly longer, as Dwalin now pulled a wooden replica of his spear from the grip of his tutor and waited for the gong to summon the beginning of the fight. Dwalin spun his spear in the air to block the onslaught of sword attack from his opponent who towered above him, Ori gasped as a sword made it past the spear and Dwalin had to quickly back out of the way, rolling on the floor and jumping up a moment later, to find his spear split in two. Dwalin used both long poles to swing and bash into his opponents side, causing him to cower away slightly before slamming his shield into Dwalin's chest and sending the warrior stumbling back, Dwalin then came forward with his shield and clashed them together, the gladiator having more momentum in his attack sent the large servant falling to the floor. The gong chimed. 

 

"Final opponent, Scarnia, to the ring."

 

The largest man of all stepped into the ring, his chest littered with old scars and welts, he carried a large wooden sword practically twice Ori's size and was a head taller than Dwalin, but both were matched in width of muscle. The fight began and Dwalin swung his wooden sword toward the servant and clashed with the larger servants, the sword dance lasted for many minutes, Dwalin and the servant delivering equal blows before the servant raised a fist and struck Dwalin harshly in the face, the gladiator fell back in shock and landed on the floor. The servant standing above him and panting, his sword clutched in one hand and a small shield in the other. All was silent other than the mumbling of the Emperor and his guests, the servant looked up to the balcony and spotted Bofur and Ori who were watching with wide eyes, the servant smiled before throwing down his sword and running toward the balcony.

 

Bofur pulled Ori back as Scania ran and jumped unto the balcony, grabbing hold of the white and purple silks and pulling up so he could climb over the railings. The women screamed and darted inside the safety of the palace. However, the slave warrior did not get far as a metal spear pierced into his back, blood began pouring from between the servants lips and Bofur cried out before running to him to shield his lifeless body with his own body as the Emperor pulled a dagger from his belt and began raising it to stab the warrior servant in the back as punishment.

 

"Remove this slave from my sight!" Thorin shouted before he gathered Bilbo under his arm and began escorting him away. "See to it he is dealt with."

 

"Lad, come help me! Please!" Bofur pleaded and Ori nodded before helping the cloak wrapped man remove the spear from the slaves back, the large servant gasping as it came loose. They pulled him then over the railings and Bofur pulled his wrap from around his head and wrapped it tightly around the back wound, calling Gloin and the other servants over to help life the large warrior before helping them carry him inside, to the distant servant halls, and then into the chambers of their medical servant Oin, the wounded man bleeding across the cold marble stone the whole way there.

 

"Place him there, laddie." Oin said pointing to an already blood stained cot and the others dispersed as Bofur and Ori lowered the man onto the crib before Bofur kneeled next to him and squeezed his hand tightly as his breathing began to lag, Ori stood nearby watching sadly as the bleeding mans clutch tightened around Bofurs slim hand.

 

"Óla tha páne kalá, O adelfós" Bofur breathed into the mans knuckles and Scarnia chuckled before letting out a long sigh, his chest not falling as it should, Bofur used the edge of his sleeve to wipe the blood from the mans lips.

 

"Den to syni̱thízei." Scarnia stated and Bofur shook his head gently in his own disagreement. "Den eímai o anói̱tos nomízeis óti eímai"

 

The mans hand then slipped into the bag sewn into his trousers and slowly pulled out a golden necklace that had the figure of Hercules on it, standing proudly in front of a bolt of sharp lightening on the coin that was threaded through the chain. Scarnia slowly passed the gold medalion to Bofur and folded his hand over the slimmer mans.

 

"Párte af̱tó sto gio mou." Scarnia whispered and Bofur shook his head gently, tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Scarnia." Bofur pleaded but the servant warrior smiled gently at him before his eyes shut gently, Bofur cried into his fallen friends hand until his voice became hoarse, Oin returned to the room with his bag of medicine, but he placed it to the ground when he saw he was too late, unravelling the deeply blood soaked red cloth from around the mans back and placing it to the side before he pulled the white cloth over Scarnias body, the sickening red ooze clinging instantly to the pure white sheet.

 

Nori and Dori burst into the room a few minutes later, hearing the news of what had happen on the balcony, and came to look for their brother and Nori's lover. Nori ran instantly over to Bofur and wrapped his arms around the weeping man who began to sob helplessly into his firm shoulder, Dori ran to Ori and began making a fuss, clutching his cheeks and wiping his blood stained hands with his white shirt, even though Ori protested, Dori shook his head and looked over at the pair crouched beside the lifeless body before leading Ori out of the room, not wanting his younger brother to witness anymore of this.

 

"Ori, return to your room." Dori said when they were out in the cold silent hall. "I will bring you your dinner later."

 

Ori only nodded to his elder brother before walking away from the room and down the hall, looking back occasionally to see his elder brother hesitantly walk back into the dimly lit room. Ori took far longer to walk back to his room than he usually did, the halls had seemed to turn dark as they never had before and all Ori saw was dark shadows moving past him, though he would realize later that they were other servants looking at him worriedly.

 

The small man slowly stepped into the room, to see Dwalin sat on his cot, running his hands worriedly over his head before looking up and going wide eyed.

 

"Ori, are you alright?" Dwalin asked, running across the room and pulling the small servant into his arms, causing Ori to melt in relief at last, knowing he was safe once again in the warriors strong arms.

 

"I'm fine." Ori replied unsure of his voice keeping level, but it didn't last as the damn behind his eyes broke and tears began pouring down his cheeks.

 

"Ori." Dwalin breathed before pulling the small man tighter into his chest, pressing comforting kisses and breathing soothing words into the crop of Ori's bronze hair. 

 

"Dwalin, di- did you throw that spear?" Ori asked, fearing the words and the response, knowing that if Dwalin had purposely killed a good, innocent man, he would never be able to look at the warrior again without feeling pain.

 

"No, no, Ori, I swear to you, I never threw that spear." Dwalin replied and Ori looked up, to see only truth in the mans eyes. "I'm sorry, I wish you had never seen the things that you just did."

 

Ori wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, before placing them on Dwalin's shoulders and leaning up to press his lips to the larger mans own. The warrior wrapped his arms around the small mans lower back and pulling him closer against him. It didn't last of course, as later that evening they sat on Ori's bed, a single candle setting the room in a soft light, as they kissed gently. Dwalin did not pursue his plans of getting to know Ori's body tonight, instead he focused on soothing his little ones nerves with reassuring kisses and touches to his cheeks, jaw, and neck.

 

They broke apart when Ori heard the shuffle of foot steps down the hall, that he knew as Dori's footsteps. Dwalin kissed Ori passionately again and pulled away a moment later to slink out of the door before Dori appeared down the end of the hall, but the warrior was gone from the small mans sight as his elder brother turned the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary.  
> Translated into Greek, because at the time in Sparta that is what they spoke.  
> -  
> óla tha páne kalá, o adelfós- Everything will be alright.  
> Den to syni̱thízei- It won't (There will not)  
> Den eímai o anói̱tos nomízeis óti eímai- I am not the fool you think I am.  
> Párte af̱tó sto gio mou- Take this to my son.
> 
> (Tell me what you think?? Next chapter will be happier I promise!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin tells all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Big thank you to silverneko9lives0 who left me the comment of encouragement to start writing this again *plus I love their new 'Ink' story so yeah.. you guys should go read it*))

The next morning, when Ori sat to break fast, everything was quiet. Bofur sat opposite him staring bleakly into his bowl of warm oats, usually at this time in the morning Bofur would be cheerfully cracking jokes, or he and Nori would be joking about what they got up to the night before as Dori rolled his eyes and hid Ori's young eyes from their flirty gazes and deep kisses while Bifur snorted a laugh, or the group would talk about the days activities and chores they were to complete. But there was nothing. Just the silently defining sound of wooden spoons grating wooden bowls. Ori chewed on his piece of stale bread silently, moistening it occasionally by dunking it into his bowl of warmed oats and milk, the silence ended however when Bifur grinned widely and rummaged through the tool bag around his waist before he pulled out a strange piece of metal work and handed it to Ori.

 

"From your beloved." Bifur signed and Ori looked at the chunk of metal in his hands with a small smile.

 

The metal had been welded and carved into intricate pieces that created the buds of the orchid flower, the white freckles of the petals being created by set jewels and white washed metal, engraved on the stem of the flower was the word 'Aeternitas' meaning the Latin word for Eternity. Ori smiled despite himself and traced his fingers over the chilled petals, unknowing of all the eyes on him until he looked up and excused himself from the morning table.

 

Ori tucked the metal flower into his trouser pocket before scurrying out of the hall, again not knowing just how much attention he was causing for himself as he left the hall.

 

\----

 

Ori found Dwalin almost instantly in his search, he peeked around the heavy marble column finding him practicing with the young heirs, using wooden swords and shields, to help practice for the day the young princes would take over from their uncle to be Emperors.

 

"Now lads, you have to keep a rhythm-" Dwalin said but was interrupted by the two snickering behind their helmets, before they pushed the front slates up from their head gear and wagged their eyebrows at Dwalin.

 

"Don't worry, sir, we know all about keeping rhythm." Fili joked as he elbowed his younger brother, who let out a undignified snort. Ori blushing brightly from his hidden corner at the innuendo.

 

"Come on Sir Dwalin, how many women have you had?" Kili asked and Fili laughed louder as Dwalin frowned at them both.

 

"That is no business of yours." Dwalin snapped before collecting some heavy looking weapons in the far corner of the arena.

 

"Ohhhh, I see." Kili giggled like a young maid as he elbowed his brother and nodded, his brother catching on instantly. "How many men then?"

 

"Here Kili, hold this." Dwalin said without looking, neither did Kili which unfortunately sent the young man buckling, before he realised he was holding a thick steel made sword.

 

Dwalin chuckled as Kili fell forward onto the sand covered floor, the steel sword the large man just handed to him sending him weak kneed instantly, Fili doubled over in his laughter before Kili pouted and got to his feet, dusting himself off as he did.

 

Dwalin continued laughing until he noticed a figure drifting in the shadow of the corner of his eye, which sent his head turning to see a shy looking Ori hiding behind a marble pole.

 

"That's enough for one day lads, you're excused." Dwalin grunted and the boys bowed before scurrying away.

 

The large warrior then turned and walked into the shadows, surprising Ori slightly as he cornered the small man into the column, chuckling deeply as he did.

 

"And how are we this fine morning?" Dwalin asked and Ori recovered slightly from his surprise before replying.

 

"Much better, when I received this." Ori stated as he held his metal flower under Dwalin's line of sight, before the larger man gazed at it and smiled crookedly.

 

"What do you think?" Dwalin asked and Ori smiled brilliantly.

 

"It is beautiful."

 

"Well, it was inspired by you." Dwalin replied and Ori scoffed slightly.

 

"You truly are a shameless flirt, Dwalin Fundin." Ori stated and Dwalin grinned, but it faltered when the small man lowered the flower, giving Dwalin the chance to lean forward and kiss the smaller mans neck tenderly, causing the small man to gasp, before wrapping his hands around the back of Dwalin's neck and asked. "So, how many was it?"

 

Dwalin's lips froze and his eyes practically snapped open, before he pulled back from Ori's supple throat, the small man gazing at him through hooded eyelids with a smug smile on his face.

 

"How many was what?" Dwalin asked awkwardly, he knew exactly what Ori was talking about if he was standing there all the time.

 

"How many have you had?" Ori asked finally and Dwalin shuffled awkwardly on his feet.

 

"Well, I, that's difficult to say, I mean, not difficult per say, I don't tally them or anything its just-i just-"

 

"A lot then?" Ori said with a slanted smile and a raised brow.

 

"Well not-… aye, quite a few." Dwalin replied, feeling slightly ashamed, before he asked. "How many have you had?"

 

Ori's smile widened, though his lips remained pressed together, before he shifted forward and kissed the lump of Dwalin's throat.

 

"None." He mouthed against the larger man's throat, feeling the lump bob as the larger man swallowed thickly.

 

"None? You've never-" Dwalin began and Ori shook his head in reply.

 

"Never. I am untouched." Ori stated before trailing his hand down the front of Dwalin's tunic, slipping his hand through the fabric, and watched the elder man grunt and jump slightly as Ori's hand pressed against hard abdomen. "I need an experienced man to show me, to have me, to _touch_ me."

 

Dwalin let out a small yelp and Ori giggled slightly into Dwalin's heavy garment and nuzzled, before the larger man grunted.

 

"We can't do this Ori, not here, not- oh gods!"

 

"Can't do what here Dwalin?" Ori asked innocently before nipping his teeth into Dwalin's neck slightly, spinning them both, and pinning the larger man against the marble column. "I do not know what you are talking about."

 

Dwalin growled slightly before his hands ran quickly down Ori's back and clutched the small mans rounded arse, making the little one gasp and tightly clutch the larger mans shoulders.

 

"Don't give me that you little seductress." Dwalin breathed. "You know exactly what you do to me."

 

Ori smiled brightly at him and they began kissing passionately again, Dwalin continuing his groping as they did, the large man lifting Ori up by the thighs and pinning him to the marble as they continued their heated exchange of tongue and lips.

 

However, it was not to last as sure enough, as if the gods had sent them as a mock to Ori, around the corner appeared Bofur and Nori, his elder brother clutching the cloak wearing mans hand and twittering on about something in an attempt to make him laugh.

 

"Oi! What are you doing to my little brother!" Nori's voice crackled through the air as the pair parted quickly, the gladiator dropping the small man back to the ground immediately.

 

"Emperor's champion my arse," Nori hissed as he marched across the hall with a bedraggled Bofur in tow, who was looking apologetically at Ori. "I'll pound your miserable face in so hard, and not give a damn about the consequences!"

 

Ori found that unlikely as Dwalin toward over Nori like an ancient tree and though he had not seen Nori fight before he couldn't help to think it would be like a rather angry kitten attacking an unmoving boot. However, as Nori arrived at their side he threw a fist, in a very un-kitten like way, right into Dwalin's jaw, sending the large man stumbling backwards.

 

"Nori!" Ori cried in disbelief as he and Bofur tried to control the infuriated man.

 

"I swear to the gods I'll put my mark on you and I don't care if I hang for it!" Nori continued to scream, luckily the hall was wide and no one walked past to see the display, other than the occasional terrified looking servant who would promptly turn and walk the other way.

 

"Nori, stop! I kissed him first! I was kissing him!" Ori shouted as he stepped between his brother and the man who he loved dearly,  receiving a startled look from his brother and Bofur, the small man looked at them with pleading eyes before Nori softened, took his younger brothers hand and pointed at the warrior who was currently wiping his bleeding lip with the back of his hand.

 

"I better not catch you with my brother again, or there will be severe punishment, Emperors champion or not." Nori threatened, his eyes showing a promise of pain and Dwalin lowered his head slightly in compliance before Nori marched away, his younger brother regrettingly in tow as well as Bofur who shot a pointed glare at the gladiator before following the pair.

  
\----

 

Ori sat on his bed, his head lowered in shame and his fingers fidgeting together, as his brother was pacing in front of him complaining about the whole situation and scolding his young brother, Bofur stood at the side of the room in the shadows, fiddling with Scarnias medallion that was in his hands, and looking slightly tearful.

 

"-and another thing! What if it weren't me that found you, what if it were Dori? Or the Emperor? Or the executioner for gods sake?!" Nori added to his one sided argument as Ori did not get one word in with his brother acting this way. "I tell you what Ori, if I ever see him touch you like that again it will be the last time he'll be able to touch!"

 

"I told you already!" Ori argued, finally looking up from his twitching hands. "I was touching him!"

 

"Ori, please, you're still only a child and you expect me to believe that you initiated such... such... matters?! With a brute like him?" Nori questioned and Ori grew even more frustrated with his hard headed brother.

 

"He is not a brute, he is kind, and honest, he is a gentle being. I am not a child any more, brother!" Ori argued and Bofur propelled himself from the wall now.

 

"Gentle? Kind? Was it kindness that plunged the spear into Scarnia's back? Was it a gentle being who slaughtered our people in the wars of old?" Bofur questioned, it was strange to see such a temper of the cloak wearing man, he was usually so soft spoken and always took Ori's side on matters, but recently he had become quite cold and Ori knew as such because he was trying to keep Ori safe from the harm he perceived to be Dwalin.

 

"He did not throw that spear!" Ori retaliated and Bofur looked at him like he had lost his mind.

 

"Then who did?" Bofur requested and Ori faltered slightly.

 

"I-I do not know... But I know it was not him! He would not kill anyone lower than his own status, he would not hurt another being on purpose." Ori stated and Bofur shook his head as Nori rubbed his aching temples with his hands.

 

"Zeus give me strength." Nori grumbled to himself before looking at Ori. "Brother, he is a gladiator, he is a blood thirsty savage, he kills when his master requires and hurts when he pleases!"

 

"No, you're wrong! He is a good hearted man, I know he is." Ori stated and Nori huffed, opening his mouth but snapping it shut as the door opened and a head of silver hair popped around the corner.

 

"Is everything alright?" Dori asked with his usual mothering voice. "I was just making my rounds and I heard shouting."

 

Nori looked from his eldest brother to Ori, his younger brother was looking at him desperately and Nori sighed as he turned back to the elder and put on a small smile.

 

"Everything is fine Dori, I just... stubbed my toe... you know how loud I can be." Nori said and this appeased the elder man who simply nodded and ducked out the door once more, leaving Nori to quickly turn back to his younger brother.

 

"You are going to tell him Ori, I will not mask your affection for this brute for long, I can tell you that now." Nori stated and Ori frowned at him.

 

"I did not ask you to," Ori's strained reply came. "All I ask is that you give Dwalin a chance to prove himself to you, I know he will impress you, I know-"

 

"Oh you know a lot don't you Ori, but what you don't know is that gladiator would go nowhere near you if you didn't have such a nice face, you don't know anything about him, believe it Ori, he will only use you and then leave you!" Nori shouted now in frustration and Ori jumped to his feet in outrage.

 

"No, he feels the same towards me as I do as him! I don't know why but I know he does!" Ori argued and Nori frowned at him.

 

"Come on Ori, he is only interested in one thing and one thing only, trying to get his cock into your-"

 

"Nori!" Bofur shouted.

 

"He is not!" Ori shouted before he pushed past his brother and Bofur and ran out of the room, not knowing where his legs would take him other than far away.

 

\----

 

Dwalin pulled his nightshirt over his head before turning to the large mirror set a top his dresser, he pressed a piece of cotton over his still bleeding lip and sighed, he had to admit that brother of Ori's could certainly pack a punch, especially being as short as he was. Dwalin was distracted by his medical care when he heard soft tapping at the door, believing it to be his letter servant he approached the door quickly and pulled it open, only to reveal a small, petrified looking, red eyed Ori, who was sniffing into his hand and unshed tears marred his beautiful eyes.

 

"Ori, what's wrong my little one?" Dwalin asked and Ori practically jumped into his arms as he said it, the small man sobbed into his thick pectoral and Dwalin pulled him further into the room and closed the door behind them, he hurried across the large room (with Ori still clinging to his chest) and set the small man gently on his bed before kneeling in front of him.

 

"Why are you crying, dear one?" Dwalin asked as he cupped Ori's face in his large hands, running his thumbs under the small mans eyes to rid him of tears.

 

"Dwalin, I do not know anything about you, how do I know I am the only one you wish to see? Or if Dwalin is truly your name? Or if you're really from Rome? How do I know you're a good man? How do I know any of this?" Ori asked, desperately clutching onto the shoulders of Dwalin's shirt.

 

"Where did all this come about?" Dwalin asked curiously, he had earned Ori's trust long ago but now he could tell it was fading and Ori shook his head as he breathed.

 

"I just need to know."

 

Dwalin watched the small man for a long time, he knew since the moment Ori opened his mouth he wanted to be with him but he wanted more than just a tumble in the sheets and a few week fling, the little one was so unsure, afraid, and tender but beneath that Dwalin could see through his eyes such a fire in his heart and such a drive in his soul that it lured the warrior to him instantly. Dwalin had meant what he said on the night he first met Ori, he wanted him for his company and not his body, he wanted to talk to the firey soul the boy had, he wanted to dance through the dark nights that the gods had placed in Ori's eyes, he wanted everything yet nothing at all from the young man. He wanted Ori, just Ori. But now he realised he would never have just Ori if he did not give him just Dwalin, the warrior who always followed orders, hated his father, adored his mother, left home young, planned to die young until the golden ray of sunshine called Ori was cast into his life. He needed to tell him everything.

 

"My name is Dwalin, short for Dwaliniusam, Dwaliniusam Alarius Fundin. I come from the house Fundinausin and third Dwalin from my fathers side, his name was Brutus Cladius Fundin, he was a butcher until he turned sixteen then he become a full time soldier who worked his way up the ranks, while injured from war he met my mother who was a nurse, her name was Alariusia Venus Aqulia. They married within three months of their meeting as my mother was young and her father wanted to keep his line strong. Three years later she had my brother, Balin, Balinius Calarius Fundin and then six years later me. I used to play with two wooden axes called Grasper and Keeper, but when I was by myself I liked to play with a horse plush toy named Miraculous, he had one leg missing and his tail was lost long ago but I didn't care because he was still soft, and brave, and I loved him-"

 

Ori giggled slightly and Dwalin took a deep breath as he continued.

 

"On my twelfth birthday I received my first weapon from my father, a sword named Biter. The blasted thing was at least twice my size but I didn't care because it was the most beautiful sword I had ever seen.  I had my first lay four years later on that very day with a boy whose name I cannot remember because I was blind drunk. As a young man, me and my friends used to go down to the river by my house and fish, they were only little fish bare in mind but we would always set them back in the water because I had a fear of killing things, strange I know, but I did. I could not bare to see a small helpless creature hurt. My father kicked my out one year later after I caught him slapping my mother, they had an argument on what I was to do with my life, my father wanted me to be a warrior like him, but my mother wanted me to work in a bakery for the time, just until I figured what I wanted to do for myself. Balin had already left home to start work at an old temple, he was a historian and scroll writer. My father slapped my mother so hard around the face she fell backwards into a wall, she was only a small bit of woman you see. I pounced on my father and broke his nose, knuckles, left arm, and shin bone. He did much worse. My mother was the one to pull me off him and then my father threw me out by the scruff of my neck telling me I had disgraced his name. My father died three days later due to an infection, my mother a week later. I was not invited to either of their funerals-"

 

Dwalin sniffed slightly and knuckled his tears away, when Ori reached out to touch the mans damp face and tell him he could stop Dwalin pressed forward, despite the tears and heartache, he continued.

 

"I went on the road, travelling from town to town for work, having sex with needy men and women for money or for my own release. I was recruited by the army when I turned twenty, they promised good money and good food so of course I took it. I had never truly fought in my life but my tutors said I was gifted from my blood line, I was in my first battle when I was twenty one and killed thirty four enemies including the armies general. I was praised through all of the Roman army for my victory but I had seventeen wounds from that battle, five scars on my left arm, seven on the right, three on the chest, and one on each leg. I have far more scars on my body than I can count but I have a story for each one. I then turned thirty, and I was a free man, a high ranking captain, and a respectable lord in my own right. I was able to afford my own house, slaves, carts, you name it if I wanted it it was mine, but I did not spend my wealth on such extravagances. I spent more time in the slums than I did any where else because that's where I had grown up my whole life. I sent money every week to Balin who was struggling, but too bloody ignorant to ask for help. I placed flowers on my mothers grave every month, her favourites, honeysuckle and marigolds, I know because she used to decorate the house with them. I like dancing and music. My favourite food is cheese and meat stew that I haven't had since I was a boy because my mother used to make. I prefer dogs over cats, but if I really ever wanted I pet I would buy a wolf. My left leg is longer than the right due to injury. I have tattoos all over my body that you can probably never see because I have an obscene amount of hair. I like taking long walks even though my legs are not as strong as they used to be. I enjoy fighting now even though I did not when I was a child because it gives me a rush. When I turned thirty seven I entered my final battle against the Persians, nine days later Thorin wrote to my master to become a gladiator as he had heard stories of my strength-"

 

"I arrived here within twelve days, we ate, drank, I saw you and thought that you were the most beautiful being I had ever seen in all my wanderings. And now, I am telling you all this because I love you with all my heart and I never want to be from your side, and I know that to do that I have to give you all of me, no lies, no secrets, just me, and that is all I am. A hypocritical murderer who couldn't bare to be away from a toy horse when he was younger and still has anger towards his deceased father. I am not perfect Ori, I know I am not, and I can give you nothing other than my whole heart that you hold already, and I-"

 

Ori stopped him by jumping forward and pressing their lips together tenderly, wrapping his arms around the large man's shoulders, which was returned as Dwalin wrapped his around the small mans waist, tugging him closer. Ori broke the kiss first and placed their foreheads together, rubbing them together affectionately as their noses touched.

 

"Thank you so much, Dwalin. I never want to be from your side either." Ori breathed and Dwalin smiled in relief.

 

"You care not for my scars?" Dwalin questioned and Ori shook his head, his hands trailing up either of Dwalin's biceps where the scars were.

 

"You said every scar has a story, I want to hear them every time I press my lips or tongue to them." Ori stated as he kissed Dwalin's jaw and neck, the large man moaning and pulling Ori further onto his lap with every press of lip.

 

"I would give you everything if it were in my power, Ori." Dwalin breathed. "I would give you the sunrise and moon, the day and the night, a whole year of light, just for you."

 

"And I you, Dwalin." Ori replied against the large mans neck. "I will give you everything, just not this night, my heart is too full of gladness to do anything other than just to kiss you."

 

"Another night then, my dearest one." Dwalin replied though in the back of his mind it still whirred with thought of the gladiatorial games tomorrow, he had been training hard in the past month and he knew his set opponent, but this was the games where anything could happen. And as the pair kissed each other gently a darkness descended on Rome and a twisted storm of anguish would soon reach the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fight in the Colosseum...

Ori giggled as Dwalin rolled them over, the large man's chapped lips peppering softly over his neck and jaw as his calloused hands roamed over the smaller man's slim body, Dwalin was naked from the waist up and Ori was only wearing a thin shirt of Dwalin's over his naked from because last night he had slept over and his serving clothes were not at all comfortable to sleep in, so the large man had done the chivalrous thing and lent the small man his best loose fitting shirt, even though Ori knew he did it because he loved seeing the smaller man wear his shirts, it gave him a feeling of belonging, which Ori had to admit he enjoyed feeling too.

 

Dwalin sat on his knees between Ori's thighs as he placed his lips along the patch of skin that was visible between the 'V' shaped neck of the shirt, he pulled his lips away a moment later when Ori ran his hands down the muscled plates of Dwalin's thick and scarred chest, the larger man smiled bashfully as he slowly pushed the loose shirt over Ori's knees and down his thighs, stopping his hands at the tops of the small mans thighs as he stretched them out, the larger man then leaned down and began pressing kisses to Ori's knees, the insides of his knees, then he moved down to the insides of Ori's soft, supple thighs. Ori bit his lower lip and threw his head back as he whined in pleasure when Dwalin ran his tongue over the smooth flesh, before he hitched up Ori's shirt higher and-

 

And it was not to last.

 

The pair were interrupted when there was a loud knock at the door and Dwalin pulled himself away from the small man's thighs and growled.

 

"What?!" He barked and a terrified squeak came from outside the thick oak door, and Ori tried to sooth the larger man by rubbing his hands in small circles around a muscled part of his abdomen. 

 

"I-I'm sorry to wake you... sir! But the emperor requires your presence." The voice said shrilly and Dwalin huffed in annoyance before barking back a response that he would be there soon, the servant outside the door squeaked in reply before the sound of footsteps began scuttling down the hall. Dwalin sighed, the ferocity clearing from his eyes as he turned to look at Ori.

 

"I'm sorry." Dwalin grumbled and Ori smiled slightly before leaning up and stroking the large man's bearded cheek.

 

"It's fine, we can... well if you want to... later, or-" Ori said awkwardly, the confidence he had gained from his pleasure now dispersing through his body.

 

"Aye, later." Dwalin stated as he leaned down to press his lips to the smallers own lips, the small man's fingers digging gently into the largers shoulders as he did, when the large man pulled back he looked down in contemplation at the smaller man, who caught onto it and smiled softly.

 

"Is something wrong?" Ori asked as he rubbed his hands over Dwalin's solid shoulders as he shook his head.

 

"No, no, I was just...well, If it's not too much trouble... would you wear my crest today? I just, I want to know I have your support, If I don't make it back, I want to know you have something of me with you.... you don't have to of course! I was just- It was a hysterical idea, I-"

 

A soft finger was pressed against Dwalin's lips and the larger man looked down to see the smaller man giggling and smiling up at him.

 

"I would love to." Ori spoke softly, Dwalin nodded quickly before leaning across the smaller man and pulling the small drawer open on the table beside the bed, he froze for a moment as he felt Ori's soothing hands rub across his scarred back before he hooked out a long golden chain, a small medallion with the inscription of a proudly roaring lion on it with a intertwined rose around the mane of the beast on the surface of the smooth charm. 

 

Dwalin carefully looped the trinket around Ori's neck and smiled as it draped perfectly around the smaller mans neck and rested in the centre of his chest, between the dip his two pectorals. Dwalin leaned down and pressed his lips to the place and the smaller man giggled again and carefully traced his fingers over the larger mans bald head and sighed dreamily.

 

Dwalin pulled back a moment later and stiffly hopped of the bed, wrapping his toga tightly around himself before leaning over the bed to press a kiss on Ori's cheek, the small man smiling as he did, before he pulled away and marched out of the room, asking Ori to return to his chamber at sunset once he reached the door and the small man nodded as he turned back to look at him a final time, grinning at the smaller man one last time before ducking out of the room and closing the door.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Dwalin flicked the drapery of his toga as he entered the large emperors hall, seeing the raven haired ruler speaking to another tall man with a crop of dark curly hair and a red strip around his toga, showing his high ranking status before Dwalin even approached or bothered to ask.

 

"Ah Dwalin, it is good to see you're awake." Thorin stated as he noticed the gladiator enter the large banquet hall, the tall high ranking man turned as well and bowed his head in respect, but the sickly grin on his face was enough to put Dwalin on edge.

 

Dwalin bowed to the Emperor before he requested he rose, then gestured to the man beside him as he spoke.

 

"This is Senator Smaug Nogard, he was one of my fathers finest advisers and will be announcing the games today as my respected guest." Thorin stated and Dwalin eyed the tall man wearily. "And Smaug this is Dwalin Fundin, one of the finest fighters in all of Rome and my champion."

 

"Pleasure to meet you at last, Master Fundin." Smaug hissed with a deep voice as he extended a spindly hand, Dwalin looked at the protruding limb for a moment before wrapping his hand around it, noting the cold notches of many golden rings that covered the man hand.

 

"Likewise, Senator Smaug." Dwalin replied mildly and the tall man pulled back his hand and laughed roughly.

 

"Come now, no need for titles, Smaug will be sufficient." The tall man stated with another grin and Dwalin nodded his head once before the senator turned back to emperor and they began to speak again, Dwalin didn't like the man already, he usually had a very high sense for peoples character but the taller man at this moment was completely throwing him off, and Dwalin didn't like it.

 

"Smaug will be selecting opponents for the fights today, and has brought some of his men and disobedient servants to fight in the ring." Thorin commented as he pulled his pipe off the desk and pressed it to his lips, Smaug flipped a lighting stick out instantly and burning the bottom of the pipe. "So you may have a selection- Thank you, Smaug- of people to fight today."

 

"I don't know, I prefer to know my opponents first..." Dwalin stated, glaring at the taller man who grinned at him.

 

"Oh, an ethical gladiator? How extraordinary." Smaug said with a laugh and Dwalin continued to glare heatedly around the tall man, who raised his hand and ruffled his curled hair. "Fear not, Master Fundin, I am sure you will not mind taking the life of these slaves, they are only foreign swine after all."  

 

Dwalin said nothing, allowing only his anger to boil beneath his surface so he could harness it later in the ring.

 

 

\----

 

 

Ori hummed to himself as he folded an abundance of quilted towels and carefully placed them atop the bed in the strange guest room, Dori had been feeling ill this morning so Ori had decided to shoulder all his elder brothers chores while Nori fixed a hanging lantern just down the hall outside the room. He had never been to this wing before, as it was usually reserved only for high ranking guests and had there own set of private servants, Ori had to admit though that it had a lovely view, on any other day. As of today he could easily see servants of all different palaces be herded onto carts, shackled together until they reached the ring. 

 

Ori watched the scene unfold before him as fathers were ripped from their families, children crying into their fathers kneecaps because they knew that once they go to the ring they would never come back, he knew only a handful of the servants from his wing that were being shoved into the already full carts and it made a lump rise in his throat. So distraught by the moment that Ori didn't notice someone approaching behind him with a blade in hand.

 

"You there, servant scum, what are you doing!" The voice barked in sharp sentences that caught Ori off guard and sent him spinning on his heel, only to have the curved blade pressed to his throat. "Speak Athenian! Or speak in death!"

 

"I-I- I was just delivering towels to the room!" Ori sobbed out desperately and the muscled pale man growled, digging his blade deeper into Ori's flesh.

 

"Azog!" A voice barked.

 

Both turned to see a tall curly haired man standing in the doorway of the bathroom, the upper half of his toga removed to reveal his toned chest that was completely flawless.

 

"Leave him be, he is not an assassin." The tall man hissed as he yanked the man away from Ori and snapped at him in a strange language that the smaller man did not understand, before the pale man growled and ducked into another room, the tall man then turned to Ori and smile. "I apologise about him, Azog is not the sharpest blade in the armoury."

 

Ori laughed weakly before trying to move past the taller man, but was stopped when the dark haired man placed his arms either side of Ori, so the smaller man was trapped against the window he was looking out of a few moments ago, and hummed deeply as his eyes roaming the smaller mans body and making Ori feel incredibly uncomfortable.

 

"He just doesn't have a true appreciation for what is beautiful." The man smirked and Ori tried to push against him again but it was to little effect. "The name is Smaug Nogard, senator in the high courts and personal advisor to the emperor. And what is your name, my precious thing?"

 

"It is no business of yours what my name is." Ori spat back rebelliously and the senator huffed slightly and raised a slim finger to run over Ori's cheek and then over his lips.

 

"Than how do I know who I owe the pleasure." Smaug replied and Ori shoved him away then and broke from the larger mans grip, but was stopped when the larger man grabbed hold of the chain around Ori's neck and forcibly pulled the smaller man back, his eyes now glowing a demonic yellow with anger and Ori clasped his hand around the golden charm that hung from his chain as Smaug spoke. "Oh, I see. You're already somebody elses whore."

 

Smaug tried to pull Ori's hand off its clenched grip around the locket but the smaller man retaliated by raising a hand and smacking the larger man harshly around the face, the tall man lost his grip on Ori's chain instantly and the smaller man ran, as fast as he could out of the room and down the hall to find the safety of his brothers arms.

 

Unknowing of the ugly scene now breaking out in the senators room as he grew taller in anger, clutched his reddening cheek and roaring a ferocious string of curses, catching the attention of many servants and of course of Azog.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin watched as the sun hit the highest peek in the sky before he climbed into the back of the cart that would lead him into the under tunnels of the ring, in the front of the cart sat Thorin dressed in his best toga with Bilbo blushing and giggling at his side as the Emperor whispered feverishly into his ear, Smaug sat at his side looking hollow and incredibly annoyed as a slight red mark burnt the side of his cheek, which raised more than a few brows as people passed.

 

"The red on your face matches the strip of your toga, Smaug." Dwalin said with a harsh chuckle and Smaug only glared at him but didn't say anything else as the cart began to jolt forward.

 

It didn't take long of course as the arena was already beginning to fill with citizens of all walks of life just wanting to get a glimpse of all the exotic beasts on display and fighting of the brave gladiators from across the very stretches of Rome.

 

Dwalin nodded his head to the citizens, including the children who would run to keep up with the Emperors cart, as they entered the lower portion of the arena and allowed the servants cart to pull on a different path to set up the Emperor and his guests seats in the royal box.

 

Dwalin nodded to the three still in the cart as he jumped off and grabbed his helmet from the back of the cart before entering once more the damp, dark area where he was expected to wait until he games began, to his left he saw the dreaded cage again where all the Noxii warriors were expected the fight today, a mixture of dark skinned people and those of lighter skin stood together in the cage and only looked out with wide, terrified eyes. On the agenda of the tournament, as appointed by Smaug who would be today's decider, the Noxii (who were war criminals, disobedient servants, or just servants who had become to frail to serve) were the ones who were expected to fight the highly trained gladiators. Many never survived the ring and those who did were severely injured and would later die from the infectious conditions of the under arena medical area.

 

The large man looked at them all sympathetically and swallowed thickly as another larger man stepped forward and handed helmets, weapons, and chest plates to the Noxii who quickly took them with the order to dress up.

 

The smallest one of the group was no more than a child, with a small burn of the letter 'T' just below his ear where he had been branded a thief. Dwalin swallowed down the dread that began twisting inside him and instead focused on putting on his helmet and chest plates.

 

 

\----

 

 

Hours seemed to drag by and with every moving tick of the sun a fresh corpse would be dragged by Dwalin's feet, fallen Noxii who would not be seeing their families again. The small child he had seen when the day began was the forth to be entered into the ring and the forth to be dragged out by his lifeless legs. The only thing the large man could do was close his eyes, breath in deeply, and imagine he was still in bed with Ori. The two of them, side by side, after a night of passionate love making, Ori with a swelling blush on his cheeks as he placed his hands over Dwalin's chest and Dwalin only smiling and leaning up occasionally to press his lips to the lips of the one he loves.

 

"Fundin!" A sharp voice called before another name was shouted, it was the last fight of the day and Dwalin as usual, being the emperors champion, was to give the final fight to entertain the blood thirsty crowd.

 

Dwalin got up from the bench and adjusted the eye piece of his helmet as he stepped toward the slope that lead into the arena, casting a quick glance at his opponent. He was slim and short, yet somehow plump around his waist and had hair that crept out the bottom of his helmet. Dwalin fiddled with the sword handle in his hands before the door was pulled open and he stepped out into the hot sun beating down on the stadium and to the hysterical cheer of the crowd.

 

Smaug sat smugly in the Emperors keep, his hands placed together as he watched Dwalin step into the ring and raise his hand to the crowd, taking in the applause around him. However, the warriors eyes were not on them, only fixed on one being who stood in the shadow of the Emperors platform, Ori smiled shyly at him and waved when Dwalin noticed him and the glint of the golden medallion around his neck, which caused the larger man to smile stupidly.

 

The crowd went eerily silent when Smaug raised his palm in the air and his deep voice roared through the air.

 

_"Draw swords!"_

 

Dwalin raised his sword toward his opponent and the young man did the same, the warrior closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply before the harsh voice shouted again.

 

_"Begin!"_

 

Dwalin's eyes snapped open as he charged his opponent, bringing his sword down quickly, only to clash loudly with the other sword held aloft to block him, the warrior swung around again and was once again struck with the same manoeuvre and sent stumbling back, the young man brought the end of the sword with a might swung to scrape against Dwalin's chest plate before he continued the action, the gladiator used the shield on his arm to deflect the attack every time.

 

It lasted much longer than Dwalin expected, and he would later applaud his opponents fighting style, but it was too soon that Dwalin was able to overpower him and send him kneeling to the floor, catching him in a head grip and pressing the tip of his blade to the beings chest where his heart was.

 

Unfortunately, as soon as Dwalin wrapped a thick arm around his opponents neck it sent the helmet tumbling to the floor and rolling through the sand, a gasp escaping the crowd as it did, causing Dwalin to look down and see a mess of sandy blonde hair, a pale plump face, and two tearful blue eyes looking up at him.

 

A woman.

 

Now, having a women gladiator was acceptable in the arena and was by far one of the favourite displays in the Colosseum for all of the Roman empire, but a woman Noxii was not allowed as the females who were criminals were either sent to the jail houses in order to reform themselves or into serving stations to earn their freedom. This was against the rules.

 

Dwalin looked up at Smaug with hateful eyes while the senator sat with a smug grin on his face, even the emperors eyes were wide with horror.

 

"Ipsa est an innocentem mulieres?!" A man in the crowd shouted while others began shouting their disillusion at the gladiator.

 

"Qui det maestas!" One part of the crowd cried, while the others shouted.

 

"Absolvite!"

 

However, it mattered not how loud they crowed it was all down to the decider, and going with the smug look on Smaug's face, he was not ready to listen to the agitated crowd around him. The tall spindly man held his hand out and struck his thumb down instantly.

 

The crowd once again gasping in shook and shouting even louder.

 

Dwalin looked at the young woman in his arms who was crunching her eyes together in waiting for Dwalin to take her life, the large warrior looked up towards Ori who was leaning over the railing and shaking his head rapidly, Dwalin then looked at Smaug who was still looking at him in annoyance with his thumb still pointed down.

 

There was nothing Dwalin could do.

 

He slowly raised the pointed tip of the blade to the womens chest once more before taking a deep breath and plunging the dagger into her, never shifting or pulling the blade out so he could deliver a quick and as painless death as possible.

 

When Dwalin opened his eyes he saw the crowd in uproar, but he could not hear, and his eyes were trained on Ori who was now sobbing helplessly into his elder brothers chest and being pulled out of the way of the blood splatter that now trickled down from the womens chest and stained the sand beneath him.

 

 

\----

 

 

Ori stepped into the tombs of the arena, another part of Dori's jobs while he was ill was that he had to collect all the weapons left by the gladiators at the end of the game and see to they were either returned to their owners or the emperor. However, Ori had taken a slight detour for some unknown reason and was now standing above the body of the young woman Dwalin had freshly killed, he reached out for the womans lifeless hand and found it to be still cooling with blood.

 

Ori knew then that he had been wrong this whole time and that his brothers had been right, Dwalin was just like all those other gladiators from the past, he was brutal and only killed when his leader demanded it, he had sworn Dwalin as being a good man in front of his middle brother and his mourning lover and now. Now Ori could not even swear to himself that Dwalin was the man he believed him to be.

 

The servant carefully unhooked the silver locket that took pride of place around the womans neck and examined it. A tiny engraved struck through a beating heart on the front of it and on the back the name of 'Bowmans' and what Ori assumed was an address. An idea came to Ori's mind instantly as he examined it, the make was of an Athenian and the name rang familiar somehow in Ori's mind, in his memory.

 

"Ori." A remorseful voice said and Ori turned to see Dwalin standing in the entrance way of the tomb room, his head lowered in shame and his helmet at his feet, Ori grew instantly angry at the sight.

 

"Don't say that name any more, you foul being, you." Ori snapped, tears already beginning to form in his eyes, he couldn't even look at the man who was standing in the frame with his head lowered to look at the dirt ground.

 

"Ori, there was nothing I could do." Dwalin protested as he reached for the smaller man but Ori stepped away. "Smaug ordered-"

 

"Smaug ordered. That is correct, but your soul did not order you to do it, Dwalin! And that is what is meant to control you, not Smaug! If you take orders from someone so low and cowardly, how low are you?!" Ori protested and Dwalin grunted slightly in response as his head lowered once again to his downtrodden pose.

 

"I'm sorry, Ori." Was Dwalin's only response and Ori shook his head, wiped away his tears, took off the chain from around his neck and threw it at the larger man.

 

"You can take this, and your apology. Give it to someone who will believe it, because I believed you Dwalin! I swore you a good man!"

 

"I am a good man!" Dwalin shouted in response. 

 

"No, you're not. You're no good a man than that retched Smaug." Ori stated before he stepped past Dwalin, only to be caught by a gentle hand, he could easily pull away if he wanted as the grip was so loose but he decided against it.

 

"What must I do to prove I am sorry? And that I am a good man?" Dwalin asked and Ori shook his head, this time his eyes were cast to the floor as Dwalin's eyes were a few moments before.

 

"I do not know." Ori breathed before he looked up at the larger man, tear running down his cheeks. "Just look out for my brothers, see no harm comes there way."

 

"What? Why?" Dwalin questioned in confusion before Ori started walking away. "Little one, where are you going?"

 

Ori stopped in his stride and looked back at the larger man as he knuckled away the tears now folding from out of his eyes, he raised his chin proudly and replied. 

 

"I am going to Athens." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Qui det maestas! = Let her live!
> 
> Ipsa est an innocentem mulieres = She is an innocent woman!
> 
> Absolvite! = Free her!)
> 
>  
> 
> ((Tell me what you think?))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure... (pt 1)

_"I am going to Athens."_

 

The words cut into Dwalin like a knife. W _hy was the small man leaving? Had Dwalin hurt him so awfully he decided to return to his homeland at last?_  The larger man was tongue tied and he felt as though nothing he could say at that point would bring Ori back to him, he had hurt the smaller man when he had promised not to, and that in his own mind made him even worse than that tyrannical Smaug. Ori was always so noble and now even more so, with his quest to reunite the locket of that woman to the family she left behind. If it were anyone else they would not have tried, let alone contemplate such a quest, because if Ori was able to reach the family then they would surely be able to mourn properly for the life of their daughter, or wife, or maybe even mother.

 

 

"I'm going with you." Was what Dwalin stated as the smaller man turned and began to walk away, his shoulders set sadly. A moment after the words left his mouth Ori stopped in his walking, sighing deeply as he shook his head.

 

 

"No, I must do this by myself." Ori replied and Dwalin caught him by the hand as he began walking again, pulling the smaller man back toward him as he did.

 

 

"Ori, you cannot go on such a journey alone! I will not let you." Dwalin stated with more anger than was intended and Ori attempted to wriggle from the tightening grip around his hand, and away the wild look of despair in the larger mans eyes.

 

 

"I did not realise it was your decision to make!" Ori hissed in reply before finally yanking his hand free and marching away from the large man, but he didn't get far with the heavy footsteps coming after him, this time keeping at a reasonable distant.

 

 

"Why are you going?" Dwalin questioned, even though he knew why, he knew the task that his little love wished to fill. The smaller man did not reply as he shoved the locket into his trouser pocket with an annoyed huff, he knew he never should have told Dwalin, he would surely had reacted like this.

 

 

"I have something I must return, it is a noble thing to do."

 

 

"The noble thing to do? Ori, do you hear yourself, you sound just as Bofur does with his bizarre ideas of nobility, returning that chain to the family of-.... No, you're not going there Ori, I forbid it!"

 

 

"You cannot forbid me anything, I control my own heart and soul, unlike some others that I dare not mention."

 

 

Dwalin winced at the comment before he was able to finally speak again.

 

 

"They will not welcome you with open arms, Ori! They will see you as a traitor to the country. They will see your face first, an Athenian beauty, but then your clothes. " Dwalin shouted as he ran to keep up with the smaller man, stepping in front of Ori and grabbing the sides of his arms a few moments later when his anger faded and was replaced with a deep sigh. "I don't want to see you hurt."

 

 

"I will not get hurt-"

 

 

"By the damned hades you're not! Because I'm coming with you!"

 

 

"I will be fine by myself!"

 

 

"Ori, please I-"

 

 

Dwalin dropped to his knees in front of the smaller man, placing his head into the softness of Ori's middle and sighed deeply, ignoring the tears that began forming in his eyes.

 

 

"Please Ori... I-I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt... I just couldn't. Know- knowing I could have stopped it, I-I-"

 

 

"Dwalin." Ori interrupted before the larger man looked up at him expectantly only to receive a glimpse of uncaring eyes and a fake smile of kindness. "You may come with me. However, that does not mean you're forgiven and I do not know if I will ever be able too."

 

 

"I will never be able to forgive myself, but to keep you safe I would gladly give my life a thousand times over." Dwalin replied as he took Ori's small hands and placed kisses over the plump knuckles that hid beneath soft pale flesh, Ori tried his hardest to pull his hands from his gladiators lips but his arms did not move an inch.

 

 

"Let us go then."

 

 

\----

 

 

Sneaking out of the palace was a lot easier than Ori had expected, but that could have just been down to the fact that he had a gladiator at his side and as such nobody asked them any questions. It was a silent, and cold night, with the winds howling through the hollow towers of the palace, and the archways in the walls. No lights flickered that night in the palace, or truly anywhere else in the town, all to saddened by the show at the ring that day. The only being who patrolled the place was the night guard, who was sat in the front guard towers and reading a large scroll. Only when he locked up from the scroll did he see Ori and Dwalin, and settled on giving them a suspicious look, and asked brief questions about their wanderings. However, the guard was easily tempted into silence with a bag of gold coins and a threatening snarl from Dwalin. 

 

 

Before they had left the safety of the palace marble walls, the young servant had quickly stopped in his brothers chambers to gaze upon their slumbering forms one last time. Behind him he left a small bundle of cyclamen at his elder brothers side, the flower language was something Ori was more than fluent in thanks to the eldest brother. The flower of deep affection and sorrowful goodbye was surely one Dori would understand the meaning of when he woke from his sleep. Beside his second brother he left a brief note, explaining his actions and not to repeat them to Dori as the elder brother was already ill and Ori did not want to cause any more harm to his condition.

 

 

Ori did not think of all that now. All he could do while he was jostled in the old wooden cart was look back at the palace that rested on the high hills over Rome, the place of his childhood and the place where his brothers kept him safe all those summer afternoons when the guards would search for slaves to practice on, all those times he had walked through the marbled halls in the light of the setting sun, which seemed to cast the walls into an amber glow. Only now did the small man realise that he was breaking every oath he had swore to the Emperor of loyalty and help, even after all the Emperor had done for his small family and the servants with his merciful hands, how could Ori betray him in such a way?

 

 

The small man felt sickness begin to churn in his stomach.

 

 

"Enough of your mind right now, little one." Dwalin's deep voice rumbled through his mind and the small man looked up in time to see the large man gently encouraging the lone horse to trot forward over a particularly tough terrain. Which made Ori flop about even more and clutch desperately to the seat of the wagon so he would not fall from it.

 

 

"Twenty one hours until we reach Athens if we go through the night, and twelve hours until the sea line, you will have much time to think." Dwalin stated and Ori huffed slightly.

 

 

"We're not travelling through the night, it is too dangerous for you to cart us through Rome in this dark of night. We will stop at a tavern of some kind or maybe a homely house." Ori replied with a firm tone and Dwalin only hummed in reply, giving no agreement of disagreement in the sound. "Now pass me that map."

 

 

Dwalin complied to the order and without looking away from the path in front of him, he delved a hand into a nearby crevice and pulled out a scroll, with a red marked plan across it, and passed it to the smaller man. Ori knew he shouldn't have taken Dori's map, as it would make his elder brother far more suspicious and anxious than he already would be when he realised Ori was gone, but he had no choice other than following the stars,and his tutoring on that had been not as strong as his other subjects. 

 

 

The small man swivelled round the lamp that he had hung on the side of the cart so they could see through the darkness of night, and placed it above the map to see. It was quite an easy route really, a straight path from Rome to the sea, then across and downwards until they reached Athens. Of course, the map did not show them unforeseen troubles, such as bandits and guards. However, Ori was sure with Dwalin at him side it would look rather like just a visiting trip, with one slave and one gladiator, and if anyone asked that was going to be their story.

 

 

Before they had left, Ori also packed all the necessary supplies. Money to buy their stay at a house, food, water, clothes, maps, and weapons should they be met with any resistance. Still, this is what Ori packed and it seemed the gladiator had only stowed a single cloth bag in the back of the cart and it made Ori worry. Not too greatly, mind you, he was still very upset with the larger man.

 

 

However, the small man seemed to find his focus drifting from the map as his vision began to blur and his eyes heavy with sleep, he yawned deeply as he rolled up the map and slipped it back inside its wooden hold before placing it into the back of the cart, stretching his tired muscles as he did.

 

 

Ori yawned slightly and rubbed his tired eyes as the hours rolled by and their still seemed to be nothing around them besides silence and darkness. Dwalin looked over at the small man a noticed this tired behaviour, smiling fondly as the little one rubbed his eyes and yawned into his fist.

 

 

"Why don't you sleep, little one, I'll watch over you." Dwalin stated as he flicked the reins and the horse slowed his pace slightly. Ori scoffed slightly, but still settled lower into the carts seating.

 

 

"Oh yes, but then who will be watching you?"

 

 

"I'm sure I can manage both." Dwalin replied with a lopsided smile and Ori hummed slightly. 

 

 

"Are we close to a homely house?" Ori asked with another yawn into his fist.

 

 

"Aye, should be just down this turn." Dwalin replied and Ori hummed again as he leaned against the soft padding of the cart and stretched his arms above his head.

 

 

"Tell me when we arrive." Ori stated with a slight yawn and the next time Dwalin looked over at the small man he was fast asleep. 

 

 

The small man was now curled up on the bench seat beside him with his folded hands being used as a makeshift pillow beneath his head, the larger man chuckled slightly before flicking the reins of the horse and clicking his tongue in instruction to continue, and faster.

 

 

He had no plans to stop of course, not when his little Ori was craving to get to Athens and restore the honour of the Bowman family, with the chain their lady wore around her neck. He decided he would drive through the night, determined to reach the next boarder by sunrise so they would be able to travel across the sea by at least tomorrow morning, if not sooner.

 

 

Dwalin had always been one to stay up late at night, and he was definitely not a morning person, so the darkness of the night around him felt like a close friend to him, one that provided shelter and comfort. Dwalin remembered staying up late when he was a soldier, out marching over enemy territory and having to sleep on the floor in clustered tents, that held about twenty men when it could only hold five to ten at most. Dwalin would leave his tent late at night, his mind riddled with thought. Then he would sit. Sit and look at the stars. As if they could provide him a path to a better place, to somewhere where life was worth living and he had someone at his side who truly cared for him.

 

 

Dwalin looked up just then. And they were the same old stars. Powerful in lighting his path and settling the world in a glow of silver, then he looked to Ori. The small man deep in sleep, even though he shivered occasionally at the biting cold, he slept soundly. As he was beholding the smaller man, Dwalin had a moment of clarity. The stars had sent him here, sent him to be at Ori's side, sent him to be with the smaller man for some unknown reason. These stars tonight were the ones he had seen on the eve of his final battle, as he was laid bleeding and praying for a love to find him and heal him in the next life. Dwalin had survived, of course. Now, he saw it, and it seemed that the Gods had harvested the plump prayers that hung from the stars and moons and had replied with their own blessing. Ori. 

 

 

The large was pulled from his thoughts as Ori let out a low whine and shivered. Dwalin smiled gently before tugging him near, smiling at the relieved hum that came from between his loves soft lips. The larger then carefully draped a blanket over the pair of them as the wind began to pick up as Dwalin continued to drive the cart through the night. Through chilling breezes and sand storms that whipped past his cheeks and left them red raw. He passed many towns on his travels, each one as much a blur than the last, and the faces of the citizens in them were stern with wonder and judgement at the passing stranger. Dwalin just nodded at all those who gave he and Ori glares, as he continued to stay straight on the path toward the ocean.

 

 

Dwalin consulted the map a few times during the night, even though he did not truly need to as he followed the settled stars in the sky to the east, over hills and across thin rivers. He ate as well, only occasionally, and nothing more than a handful of grapes or a roll Ori had packed into one of his bags for them to eat during the venture. The food was rationed enough, and Dwalin only ate what he needed and hoped the family they were returning the locket to had large hearts, and a large pantry for that matter. 

 

 

Finally, after what felt like weeks of travelling even though it was only many hours, Dwalin finally saw the distant see line. Along with the flickering lanterns that beaconed the shore, upon the shore rested a solitary house, one that was for directing the ships and their passengers to and fro from the land to the see. The stars were now all gone and replaced by a peachy sun that raised in the distance of the east, just beyond the ripples of the tide, and the made ocean appear as endless as time itself. 

 

 

Dwalin gently swayed the horse to resting before climbing out of the cart, stretching his numb legs, before settling the feed bag over the horses long mouth and walking to the beacon house that looked still in the swaying movement of the waves.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

Ori woke up against something solid, and to the faint smell of salt and a morning breeze. He opened his bleary eyes tiredly and instantly realised what he was laying on was certainly not an overstuffed pillow, but Dwalin, curled up around him. The warriors head was tilted back and his mouth open as he snored roughly in his sleep, Ori looked down at his own hand like it betrayed him as it rested, along side his own head, on the large mans supple thigh.

 

 

The small man shot up instantly, ignoring the crick in his back as he did. When he was finally settled upright in the cart he used his hand (the one that hadn't betrayed him) to rub his tired eyes, then he finally looked around at his surroundings. His brow furrowing instantly until he shoved at Dwalin, who grunted in his sleep before he mumbled and woke. Ori stared wide eyes at the sea around him, the wrinkled rocks of the shore were bouncing the rising rays of sunlight from their backs and onto the shifting surface of the ocean, which seemed as vast as the very world itself.

 

 

"Where are we?" Ori asked strictly when he was certain Dwalin was awake and full coherent. 

 

 

"The ocean line, I spoke to the docks-man and he said that a cargo ship should be by at noon, if not sooner."

 

 

"I told you to stop last night, and did you?"

 

  
"Not particularly, but I thought-"

 

 

"No, that's just it Dwalin, you never think! You never truly thought the dangers you put us through riding at night! And for what? To-to show off? Is that it-"

 

 

"Of course not! I just... just felt that-"

 

 

"Just don't talk to me." Ori snapped as he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and hopped out of the cart, possibly to get food. More likely to get away from Dwalin. As the latter watched him walk he slammed his head against the wooden panel on the front of the cart and sighed.

 

 

Dwalin also heard mumbling from the other men around him, all with their families to travel to the safety of Athens. Many of the richer men, who what they lacked for in family and true friends certainly made up on slaves in the back of their carts, all spoke in hushed tones.

 

 

"I would lash my slave were he to speak to me like that." One of them hissed to their comrade, before he glared daringly at his slaves. None of them evoked an argument.

 

 

"Indeed. A good lashing would not be enough though..." A man with a long grey toga replied. "Maybe the gallows would be better."

 

 

"Such fire it has in him, a shameful slave, shameful."

 

 

Dwalin lifted his head to see Ori stood as far away as possible from the criticising men and of course the larger man himself. Dwalin watched as the clean folds of Ori's trousers and shirt clutched softly around him and bathed him in a glorious pale light, which caressed his freckled skin and copper locks. Looking like some sort of glorious deity on the rocky shores.

 

 

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice cried and Dwalin jumped slightly, his back becoming straitened as he looked down at the voice that interrupted him and his daydreaming.

 

 

Beside him his blue gaze clapped onto a red haired young girl, beside her a sceptical looking blond boy. The young girl smiled up at him before straightening in her leather armour, which was like that of a soldiers own armours and she wore her hair up in a braided bun.

 

 

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you, I just need you to fill these parchments... for travel purposes and of the like." The young girl said with a wide grin, the boy at her side never once stopping his glare from penetrating the side of Dwalin's head.

 

 

"Oh, aye, of course." Dwalin said before gently taking the parchments and already inked quill from her hands.

 

 

"Should you not consult your partner first?" She recommended with a knowing grin, and Dwalin simply looked at her before shaking his head.

 

  
"No, I don't think that is necessary." Dwalin said before gazing over to Ori again, who was still staring out to the ocean. "He is not at sorts with me at the moment."

 

 

"Oh... I see." The red haired girl replied with an awkward shuffle of feet before the blond huffed.

 

 

"Come now, enough of the niceties, just write... if you're capable of course." The blond snapped and Dwalin levelled him with a nasty glare of his own before the young girl cleared her throat.

 

 

"Legolas, should you not be checking on the other passengers?" The red haired girl questioned, settling the blond with a glare strong enough that it could scare lava back into a raging volcano. "Go."

 

 

The blond boy mumbled to himself before stomping off and the girl huffed before returning her gaze to Dwalin with a smile.

 

 

"My apologies for my second in command, he is a bit brash with his words... A family trait I'd dare reckon." The girl stated and Dwalin hummed.

 

 

"Indeed."

 

 

"My name is Tauriel Quivers, just to put you at ease. I am the Captain of the Mirkwood, Ex- Centurion in his Emperors army of the elite, and master of ships in his Emperors navy. I will be seeing you across the waters this afternoon."

 

 

Dwalin raised his eyebrow at the girl, who was tall and lean, built with slight muscles and covered in thick armours of leather. Only then did Dwalin see the stripes and markings of her status notching into the sleeve of her armour and the large smile on her face did everything to make Dwalin even more confused. He had heard of warriors ladies before, but none to which equalled the statuses the young lady held in front of him.

 

 

"Well... I certainly feel in good hands." Dwalin replied with a nod and the young girl- Tauriel- continued to beam at him.

 

 

"Good to know, sir." She stated before Dwalin handed back the now fully complete papers. Tauriel owed deeply as he handed them back, uttering only two words before marching strongly away. "Thank you."

 

 

Dwalin leaned back in the bench of the cart and looked to where Ori was leaning against a wrinkled rock and sighed, before he saw it. Far within the distance of the shallow shore, a shadow of a boat. The distant ships sails fluttering in the new morning breeze and the oars that peeked from the outer portholes of the lower decks moved in symmetrical rhythm, Dwalin called for the small man as the people around him begin to shift impatiently in their own carts.

 

 

The men returning to their own carts and shouted commands to their servants to get in, which they all did obediently. Dwalin tried the same with Ori (only far more politely) and it was returned with a nasty glare. The women adjusted their own cloaks around their heads and helped their children to secure themselves, or even their own fleets of animals into calm.

 

 

It wasn't until the boat was at the side of the dock and the rest of the crow were piling themselves on board did Ori finally return to the cart, allowing Dwalin to steer the cart onto the ramp leading to the boat. However, it wasn't long until Ori hopped back out of the cart and to the rim of the boat as Tauriel stood at the helm of the ship and instructed the temp master to the pace of the boat.

 

 

Dwalin had seen the pony to its shelter in the cabin, the left Ori and his bags by their slings of sleep in one of the main cabin rooms for passengers, which was already filled with twenty slings and sweaty bodies of passengers and their servants. The men sat atop boxes while smoking their long pipes, some women joined them while others tended to their young children and the servants sat in a collective huddle in the corner. Well, every servant except one. Dwalin knew not where Ori was on the vast ship and it worried him endlessly, but he still had chores to do about the ship before he would be able to search for the little one, so he decided it would be best to push onward and not think about Ori... think about him _too_  much, at least. 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

It was nearing the end of the day by the time Dwalin had done his checks and sweeps around the boat, the Gods were just beginning to light the candles of the darkening sky when he stepped onto the main deck, and breathed in the free sea air.

 

 

Dwalin noticed, as he pulled a satchel of water from around his waist, the smaller man stood by the front arc of the boat, which twisted and warped around the vast decking of the front port like a tree with gnarled roots. The large man sighed before stepping toward the smaller, whose arms were tightly wrapped around himself as a shield against the bitter chill of the sea spray, that flickered off the oars beneath them. 

 

 

The large man quietly removed his own cloak before draping it around the smallers slim shoulder, watching as Ori straightened beneath the touch and shuffled away from slightly, but still remained close enough to absorb the mans comforting warmth as Dwalin leaned against the front barricade of the boat.

 

 

"You shouldn't be standing out here all alone, little one." Dwalin stated as he turned to look at the smaller man instead of the frothy ink of the sea. "You spend too much time in that brain of yours."

 

 

"Well, someone must make up for your misgivings." Ori stated, almost like he had been thinking it for hours and Dwalin chuckled slightly as he turned, leaning his weight backwards to lean against the side of the boat and gaze at his love.

 

 

"Is that so?"

 

 

"Yes, that is so." Ori replied instantly and Dwalin smiled tenderly as he looked at the slim man in front of him. Ori's chest and shoulders were puffed with challenge, he looked incredibly like a disgruntled cat that had been caught in the rain, and it made Dwalin chuckle with fondness.

 

 

"You're so beautiful." Dwalin sighed now, even though he intended it to remain in his mind. Ori scoffed.

 

 

"Your pretty words will do nothing to sway me now, Dwalin." Ori replied, even though he wriggled further beneath the large mans cloak.

 

 

"Don't give me that, Ori, you know I care about you-"

 

 

Ori scoffed again.

 

 

"If you did not, why would you bring me with you on this long endeavour?"

 

 

Ori let out a strangled sound before attempting another scoff, it came out more like a soft mewl.

 

 

"I did not bring you! You forced  _my_  hand! You made me br-"

 

 

"I know you, Ori. You are too clever, you would have been able to sneak away once you convinced me you were not leaving. You could have left straight after the fight, if you truly wished, but you did not."

 

 

"I-I can't... You are insinuating such things! You only see what you wish to see, I care not-"

 

 

"Care not for what? For me? Walk away from me right now and don't look back if you truly do not care for me... and I will take every word back."

 

 

Ori was hesitant in his movements, before he altered his expression into something unreadable to Dwalin as he slipped the cloak from around his shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a heap before quickly walking away. 

 

 

However, as he noticed Dwalin turn his back to look out to sea, the small man quickly looked back over his shoulders. Cursing himself as he did. He could not deny that he still cared greatly for the larger man, as he began taking in the sight of the strong hunch of Dwalin's shoulders, which shook slightly from the cold. Though he still did not pick up his cloak, or even move.

 

 

Ori's heart throbbed in his chest at that and he sighed before continuing his walk into the ships cabin, his arms wrapping around himself once more. Imagining they were the warm embrace of Dwalin once more.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

The next day Ori noticed that Dwalin did not speak to him as often as he once had, but when he did he was still polite and kind. He still wrapped his cloak around Ori in the cold bite of the wind and gave him extra helpings of battered potato in exchange for the limp greens that remained on Ori's own plates. The small man noted it as old habits taking their time to die, but he knew, deep down inside himself that Dwalin would never stop loving him... and deep down he knew he would never stop loving Dwalin in return, not matter how many times his mind screamed to end the foolishness, his heart still sang of better times when Dwalin would kiss him endlessly and hold him when he was lonely or low. 

 

 

Even further within himself Ori knew that some higher life must have made him lose all thought and allow Dwalin to join him on his quest, as if to keep them together and to never let them be separated.

 

 

The small man stayed up that night like the previous, however, this time he flipped open the journal he had been able to pack in his rush and watched at the metal orchid Dwalin had forged all those months ago, just for him. He traced his slim fingers over the engraved word on the stem of the flower. Eternity. A lifetime of love and happiness was held within this orchid and it held dreams and wishes Ori made that those future lifetimes would be spent with Dwalin and Dwalin only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure... (pt 2)

The following days were silent between the two as the days before them had been. Dwalin only asking questions when he did know what the rest of the plan for the journey to Athens, and Ori responding in simple responses. Placing his hopes on finding the bow family by asking citizens in the town. Dwalin thought this was a rather foolish idea, but did not mention his fears to Ori as the small man spoke with a determined glimmer in his eyes, which made the large mans tongue heavy inside his mouth.

 

 

"You never told me, Master Dwalin, what truly is the nature of travel with yourself and the slave?" Tauriel commented as she carefully turned the large wheel of the boat, her slightly muscled arms straining under her loose shirt.

 

 

"His names Ori, not slave." Dwalin growled and the red haired lady raised a brow at him before humming and contemplating her next choice of words, while the blond haired young man- Dwalin had come to know as Legolas- worked at mopping the decks nearby.

 

 

"You truly love him don't you?" Tauriel asked with a gentle smile and Dwalin snorted loudly, even if it did not retract from the bright red that was now painting his cheeks.

 

 

"Love? Ha, I laugh at the very idea!" Dwalin stated with a frown, while crossing his arms across the chest. "Bare you mind I am a gladiator after all, a grand solider, and an even better huntsman. I have no time for such- such... emotions! Besides, who are you to say that? No, it's not love. It's not. I- no- I feel nothing... nothing at all! It doesn't matter anyway,  _he_ is being stubborn, and difficult, and downright petty at this moment in time! How can I-I love such a being... not that I do! But if I did I would not at this moment in time, no matter what the beauty of his face nor the kindness of his heart... I care not! Why are you suggesting such matters? Leave it be."

 

 

When Dwalin concluded, only what could be described as a rant, he looked over at Tauriel and Legolas. The red haired girl leaning against the wheel of the boat with a raised brow and a matching smirk on her face. While Legolas stood in the background leaning on his mop and looking at Dwalin with a raised brow, wondering if the boats sway and the beating sun had somehow melted the mans head.

 

 

"Indeed. I completely see the lack of love, oh indeed, you don't have to tell me twice. How wrong I was to assume so!" Tauriel stated with a dismissive wave of her hand and gave it a gently tap as a form of scolding. Of course, Dwalin picked up the sarcasm littering her tone and decided not to comment.

 

 

"All I asked was what are your and Ori's intentions while in Greece?" Tauriel questioned and Dwalin shrugged slightly as he gazed out to the rippling sea, and toward the small man who stood at the front of the boat, as he usually did. Dwalin sighed.

 

 

"I don't truly know myself. All I know is that we are searching for the family called the Bowmans." Dwalin replied and rested his head in his calloused hands until he heard a gasp from behind them.

 

 

"Do you mean Bard Bowman? I know him, well... I know of him. He is a bargeman and a merchant in Athens, I believe he deals in wines and furs in Athens. Has three children and a wife-"

 

 

At the word 'children' Dwalin felt a lump rise in his throat, knowing that his own mother had died far too young for both Dwalin and herself to comprehend, and the thought of Dwalin being the one to snatch the mother away from the young ones was enough to make his mouth begin to taste of bile.

 

 

"-I believe he was a waters officer, having served on the Emperors ships when he was young as a commander-"

 

  
"Do you know where I can find him?" Dwalin asked and Tauriel considered it for a moment before nodding. 

 

 

"I could possibly give you the right direction and his appearance... just in time too." Taruiel said as she pointed out on front of her and Dwalin could see in the shadowy distance the beginning forms of the land, as mysterious as the hidden man himself within the part of the world.

 

 

When Dwalin spotted the line of the shore in the distant land he alerted the younger man to gather his bags after what felt like weeks aboard the Mirkwood. As the ship pulled closer into the harbour Dwalin slung his bag over the shoulder and inhaled deeply the familiar salted air of the out skirts of Greece. The scent that he had savoured as a young man and soldier searching for work, a good place to sleep, and a possible scrap in one of the nearby taverns. The large man loaded his and Ori's cart with both their bags and stock, which had been under the decks for the days they had been on board. The horse they had brought with them was well and readily harnessed as the boat slowed toward land and pulled into a nearby dock. Before the large opening at the back of the boat opened and the carts and their owners began to roll outward into the sun, and once more onto the solid land.

 

 

Dwalin noticed the way Ori's eyes widened in amazement, having been so long since the small man had truly seen his homeland. Well, close to his homeland, as Athens was still many hours away. However, the world around them was already completely different of the world of Rome, as the sky seemed bluer and cloudless compared to the dusky sky of the land before and the land seemed brighter with white rocks scattered across the beach and land and tents scattered over the shores, all housing merchants and their families.

 

 

The large man navigated down the winding road, following the signs that pointed them to Athens and never once did he comment on the fact that he now know who exactly they were looking for. Tauriel had described him as a tall and thin man, as she had heard about the boats and harbours she laboured at, he had long locks of darkened hair and a small beard to match. He could frequently be seen with his three children in town. Dwalin felt his heart tug again.

 

 

"Do you know where we are going?" Ori asked as he looked up from his map which he had studying for what seemed like hours as they pulled out of the nearby city and into the bright countryside, which was dressed in fine strawberry trees which flourished with amber light of the descending sun.

 

 

"Aye, of course." Dwalin replied. "You take this road down and there are three villages along the way... we can stop at one if you wish, I won't go through the night this time."

 

 

"Promise?" Ori questioned with a small smile beginning to form on his lips, even if Dwalin did not turn to look at him and instead watched the small man from the corner of his eyes.

 

 

"I swear before all mighty Zeus." Dwalin said with a wide grin as he brandished his free hand dramatically, causing Ori to giggle into his hands. "May he strike me now with a hundred lightening bolts and a thousand horned goats if I be lying."

 

 

"Very well, just because he hasn't stuck you down yet, I'll believe you." Ori said with a soft smile and Dwalin returned it and nudged the smaller man with his shoulder gently. Causing the smaller man to blush brightly, and for the first time since the beginning of the venture Dwalin felt as though they were returning back to the way they were before. Gods above be gracious.

 

 

"Perhaps, we should go to an inn now." Ori said as he looked up at the sky, that was quickly becoming darker as the minutes rolled by. "The horse must be tired after such a long boat ride and we should gather more provisions before the light completely fades.

 

 

"Aye, that is a wise idea." Dwalin agreed as he took his gaze off the road for a moment to look up at the amber and pink skies. A similar pink that he had seen grace his loves cheeks so many times. "I'll stop in the next town."

 

 

As they passed the second town Dwalin remembered he had to pull up into the last, and therefore pushed the horse onwards with a click of tongue as they went further down a dirt road. Waving and calling their greetings as they tumbled past vineyards, still heavy with workers caressing the fruited vines.

 

 

Ori pulled a blanket from the back of the cart as it grew darker, and Dwalin found himself being surprised as the small man wrapped himself up first before using the rest to reach over Dwalin and tuck it in on the other side. Resting his head gently against the mans thick bicep as he did.

 

 

Dwalin smiled slightly to himself before wrapping his arm about Ori's shoulder, rubbing his thumb softly over the top of his small loves arm as the smaller hummed and wriggled closer. Already drifting into a wondrous sleep. It wasn't long until Dwalin spotted the glinting lanterns in the distance, those which marked the entrance of a friendly settlement in the far corner of the town. 

 

 

The large man stopped their cart their and went into the settlement. It was large, warm, and smelled like a wild forest in the autumn months. Around the wooden room was scattered hay seats which were empty as the guests had likely retired to their lodgings deeper within the house. A few mice scampered across the wooden beams that could be seen from the high ceiling but they all appeared clean and almost well looked after, as if they were companion animals. Dwalin approached the desk and rapped his knuckles against the wooden block in hope it would draw attention. It did.

 

 

"Who is it?" A voice growled as a man, with wild matted brown hair and a beard to match, poked his head from around the corner of a nearby door. A small mouse resting on his shoulder giving Dwalin a matching glare.

 

 

"I am looking for lodgings for the night, me and my... fellow traveller, need a place to rest." Dwalin tried to explain but the man snarled at him.

 

 

"Not here. Go." 

 

 

"Please, sir!" Dwalin tried now as the larger man retreated back through the door. "It is only for the night."

 

 

"I have no rooms."

 

 

"We will sleep on the floor."

 

 

The man frowned at him as he resurfaced in the door frame before sighing.

 

 

"Very well, I will be out in a moment. To collect your money and name."

 

 

Dwalin nodded before marching back outside, where he quickly untangled his horse from the reigns and tucked her into a nearby barn that was attached to the house. After that, he returned to the cart, noticing now that Ori was asleep. The large mans heart softened slightly before he scooped his arms beneath Ori and lifted him from the cart, listening to the soft hum that came from his love as he carried him into the warmth of the settlement house.

 

 

When Dwalin stepped in he was instantly watched by the large man, who still stood behind the counter at the front of the establishment, his frown still broad across his worn face.

 

 

"This is your, fellow traveller, I assume." The man grunted and Dwalin nodded slightly as he carefully placed Ori down on one of the piles of hay in the corner of the room.

 

 

"Aye, and what of it?" Dwalin questioned with a growl and the larger man shrugged before pulling a wood bound book and a quill out from beneath the oaken desk.

 

 

"I need your name and twenty gold pieces for the night." 

 

 

"Why should I give you my name, stranger, when I have yet to know yours?" Dwalin asked with a furrowed brow and the larger man smirked at him slightly.

 

 

"Beorn Bearwalker." 

 

 

"Dwalin Fundin." The man stated as he wrote the same in the book before placing a bag of the twenty gold pieces on the counter.

 

 

"Have a nice night, Mister Fundeen." Beorn replied with obvious mispronunciation of Dwalin's name, but the large man did not comment as he watched the larger an slip back into the room, blowing out a candle as he went and leaving the room with only the light of the stars that trickled through the window.

 

 

Dwalin returned to the hay stack where Ori slept and curled in the corner, far from the smaller man as he did not want to enrage the smaller man with his misjudged touches and thoughts of holding the smaller man. However, Dwalin didn't have long to contemplate this as he soon slipped off into a well earned sleep.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

"You're positively brilliant, my Ori." 

 

Dwalin was awoken by the grumbling voice, his eyes shot open at the familiarity of it, being the very same voice that he had been forced to listen to the night before, followed by a slightly breathy laugh.

 

 

"It is hardly difficult, Mister Beorn, just simply touch here, and press ever so slightly an... an-and-  _ah_ \- pull."

 

 

The grumbling voice chuckled and Dwalin frowned darkly, an array of images flashing through his mind at the sound of his loves voice and that of the dark man.

 

 

"You're very practised Ori, how about if I pulled here?"

 

 

"Oh, that's not so good!"

 

Dwalin scrambled out of the hay pile _. The audacity! The very outrage of it! How dare that dark outer Athenian dare to touch and talk so-so lewdly to his Ori, to his little orchid! He will see him hanged!_  


 

 

"What is going on here?!" Dwalin barked as he rounded the corner, expecting to see some forbidden moments between strangers. However, all he saw was Ori, still modestly dressed, and the large man, equally well dressed, and both sat at the desk with a tower of wooden blocks between them, looking at Dwalin like he had completely lost his mind.

 

 

"We're playing a game of blocks." Beorn replied with a frown, gesturing to the leaning tower of wood as he did.

 

 

"The what?" Dwalin asked with a raised brow and Ori pointed to the tower.

 

 

"Each player takes a turn and removes a block from the tower, if you knock it over than the other players win." Ori said as he demonstrated by gently touching and pressing one of the bricks through and pulling it as it emerged on the other side, using his delicate hands to pull it free. "I haven't played since I was a child, they do not have such games in Rome."

 

 

Dwalin felt like kicking himself.

 

 

"Aye, but years of not playing has certainly not ruined your pristine hands."

 

 

Dwalin felt like kicking Beorn.

 

 

However, as he was pulled from his dark thoughts of beating the bear-like man to a bloody paste, he noticed both were gazing at him. Ori smiling and Beorn looking twice as grim.

 

 

"Come, if we are to make Athens by the afternoon we must move quickly, finish your game and I'll load the cart."

 

 

"Very well." Ori huffed as he watched Beorn pull another block from the tower before he watched Dwalin march out of the room, shoulders tense and head bowed. Ori sighed.

 

 

"Your suitor admires you greatly, why does he look at you like you have hung the stars and the moon and yet you look at him like he has hung the darkest night sky?" Beorn asked, still focusing on the brick that he tried to wriggle free from the tower, Ori sighed and folded his legs under himself as he sat on the counter. Even when the large man remained standing at his side he seemed far taller.

 

 

"He is not my suitor, well, he was for a while.. I think- but he is not any more!" Ori protested and Beorn raised a brow at him.

 

 

"Why? What has he done wrong?" Beorn asked, he had been partial to the occasional lovers feud in his time, but none such as this when the desire to love and touch was so prominent between the two that it could spark any fire.

 

 

"Let us say, he was not the man I thought he was." Ori replied before taking his turn to remove a block from the tower. Beorn hummed in thought for a moment.

 

 

"And what man did you think him before?"

 

 

"One of great honour," Ori said after a pause in thought. "One that was not like the rest of his own kind, and one that someday would be closest to me than any ever has been... I was going to give him my innocence, you know. Let him have me completely in a way no one ever would. But I see now, he is not what he appeared to me to be."

 

 

"And what man do you see in him now?" Beorn asked after his turn and placed the block to the side. "Because to my eyes he is still a man of great honour, true as it may be he has done you some wrong and injustice, and his temper may not be the best, but I know a good man when I see one. It is easy to love than to forgive, but it is easier to love once love is forgiven, if not... then what is worth the pain that love brings? If not for the happiness it gives."

 

 

Ori pulled one of the wooden blocks and the tower tumbled, clattering nosily against the counter as the game ended. Ori gazed up at the taller man and Beorn smiled slightly at him, though it was disguised behind a thick beard.

 

 

"I will find a box," Beorn said after awhile before nodding to the scattered bricks. "You may take the game with you, if you wish, take it and play it with your brother and lover. Share with them."

 

 

Ori could only nod.

 

 

After a short hour, Ori was escorted back into the cart. After giving Beorn a short but fond farewell as he clambered into the wooden carriage, they were once again rolling through the town and out once again into the wilderness.

 

 

Ori gazed at the box in his hands, a finely crafted piece with two small mice on the front with their tails coming together to form a heart. A tad bit strange Ori thought as he imagined the largest man he had ever seen carving the two innocent animals on the front of the box. However, the word Beorn spoke still rattled about his head like a marble in a can as he gazed at Dwalin too, the large man calling at the horse to shift right, which it did instantly.

 

 

"Dwalin," Ori began, only to lose confidence completely when the larger man looked at him instantly, almost hanging from every word Ori spoke, so the small man thought quickly. "How did you sleep?"

 

 

"Well," Dwalin replied with a nod. "Better than I had done on that accursed boat I must say... and you?"

 

 

"Very well." Ori replied weakly and Dwalin hummed before turning his gaze back onto the path.

 

 

"That Beorn he was... pleasant." Dwalin tried as he felt a low in the conversation.

 

 

"Indeed." 

 

 

"He certainly seemed to like you, a lot."

 

 

"Yes, indeed."

 

 

"I mean, not that, I noticed or- no, I mean- not that I'm trying to suggest, I wasn't really mindful. To be honest, the idea hadn't even crossed my mind, it was good- great! That he was so kind to you..."

 

 

"I suppose."

 

 

Dwalin hummed again, even if from the corner of his eyes he saw the small man nervously lick his lips, and he was enchanted by the action. He remembered how it felt to kiss Ori, to feel so loved yet so lost in his loves lips and touch against his skin. The feeling that he had been incomplete all his life and suddenly in that moment in that one kiss, that was just the same as any other kiss, Dwalin had been reformed. Now, he felt that he was crumbling to the incomplete again as he thought on his and Ori's cancelled love.

 

 

The large man straightened his back, and continued to focus on the winding road in front of him, trying his best not to think of past mistakes and choices that had lead him here, at his distant loves side.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

Athens was not something Ori had ever seen before, a pristine marble town with cobbled roofs and paths that trailed on for what seemed like forever but stopped at the borders that mix a mix of land and sea, sky and earth. As when the cart jostled over a tall hill and revealed the town to him, all he could see was the clear crystal sky vanishing into the waves of the ocean, and hills that rolled high to caresses the sky. Where vast courtyards sat beneath the paling sun and under the shadows of tall pomegranate trees. There was neither slave nor man, rich nor poor, only one kind that was forged by earth and sky, work and ruin. All were as one as the clustered seeds of the pomegranates that sat bared and plump in their nested trees.

 

 

Ori felt tears spill across his cheeks before a rag arrived beneath his nosed, handed to him by Dwalin who had noticed the silence and the sharp intake of breath the small man made as tears began to form. It took them a short time to get to the market of Athens and Ori couldn't help but gasp again.

 

 

The market was settled between a segment of the rive and a row of marble houses. Each stall at the market was decorated in silken blue covers, each varying in colour and shade, length, and thickness, but all fluttered in the soft wind. The sand beneath Ori's bare feet was soft and warm, filled with life and an energy the small man did not exist in such a tiny grain as the shores thrummed with life. The fruits smelled as good as they looked, with soft juicy flesh that glistened in the sun, and they tasted even better as Dwalin pulled out a coin purse and purchased the ripe pomegranate, which he cracked open on his forehead before passing half to the small man and keeping half for himself. Ori bit into the cluster of seeds inside and moaned at the taster, blushing slightly as Dwalin raised a brow at him. The fruit was sweet and tart, the seeds practically melting on his tongue in a sweet juice. He returned to gaze to Dwalin, who watched him curiously, before giving the larger man a wide smile.

 

 

It took even less time to find the mysterious 'Bowman' because as Ori looked at fine red silks and Dwain helped, they both noticed a humble barge go by. The wooden frame showing age and wear, while the man at the wheel appeared the same with mousy brown hair and a short moustache. However, the main hint as to the bargeman being who they were searching for, became apparent by the boat turning and revealing the name 'Bowman' engraved on the back of the barge.

 

 

"Master Bowman!" Dwalin shouted as they both fled from the stall and toward the boat, the man turning instantly with a frown toward the call of his name. "Master Bowman!"

 

 

"Why do you call me, stranger?" The Bowman replied, slowing the movement of his barge only slightly and fixing some barrels on the deck back into place.

 

  
"I needed to know who you were." Dwalin grunted in reply and the man on the boat narrowed his eyes at him.

 

 

"Well, I am Bowman, now I ask again. Why do you call me, stranger?" The darkening bargeman asked and Ori finally caught up with Dwalin on the edge of the docks.

 

 

"Master Bowman, sir, I must speak with you."

 

 

"As I told your friend," Bowman said as he picked up an anchor for the boat. "I will not speak unless I know why and who, so why do you call me, stranger?"

 

 

"It is about your lady wife!" Ori cried and the Bowman froze before tossing the heavy anchor into the crystal blue, hopping off his boat as it drifted closer to the docks.

 

 

"It cannot be. My lady wife was lost in the great war, I do not wish to speak, go away." The Bowman hissed as he pulled a pack over his shoulder and began stomping up the dock, nodding his head to the dock-man as he went, with instruction to unload the boat as he was done for the day.

 

 

"Please, good sir, I do no think that true. And if you allow me to explain," Ori tried as he and Dwalin followed the man up the dock. "I'm sure we can-"

 

 

"There is nothing to explain or sure can be done," The Bowman said as he approached a small shack on the edge of the river, still in fine marble but some how it differed to the rest of the houses around it, as it was shabbily covered in fishing nets and blankets. "My wife was killed in that awful attack, from Smaug, his great army, and some gladiators he backed to gain his success, there is nothing to say and nothing that you may add."

 

 

"Please, sir, let me explain. Your wife did survive the bloodiest fray, with great honour she fought and fought again in the great Colosseum, that is where she had her last demise and a great fight she faired and proud she made your family, good sir." Ori explained before the tall man paused and turned to him with a sharp frown.

 

 

Dwalin lowered his head slightly in shame, for he did agree that the lady put as good a fight as any within the ring.

 

 

"I pray you do not kiss your mother with that vile mouth you hold, to spread such vicious rumours and give hope to a man who so long had lost hope. My wife was a great fighter, and the fairest of all Greece, but she died in a great war and not under some gladiators feet. Be gone slave before I forget to be nice, and take your Roman dog with you." The tall man snarled before Dwalin clenched his fist to punch the tall man across the jaw, however, when Ori took his hand he found himself frozen to sandy shores of the town.

 

 

"Please, sir, you must believe me. I spread no vile rumours or false claims, I only wish to bring back truth and honour to your young family, and with such," Ori pulled the silver locket from his pocket and placed it into the hand of the Bowman, his eyes softening as he glanced at it. "I hope to mend any harm that has been caused."

 

 

"I-I-" The Bowman was speechless as he gazed at the locket before he closed his fist around it and glared at the pair. "Who killed my dear lady? What is the vile gladiators accursed name, I wish to no his name and face so I may maim and destroy what he holds dear just as he did with my own."

 

 

Ori's hand clenched around Dwalin's own as the larger man stepped forward, the Bowman glared at him darkly and Ori continued to tug the larger back slight. However, the smaller man could only contain the larger mans movement, not his mouth. 

 

 

"It was I. I am a gladiator of the Emperor, but on that day the tyrannical Smaug held order over the ring, I had no choice."

 

 

"You should have taken the whip or the noose, such cowardly and betrayal to your fellow being is-"

 

 

"I know. It was wrong, it was definitely the worst thing I could have done. I did not wish to die at that moment, not at all, for I had so much to live for, more than I ever have in my entire life... And now I pay for that sin with my own heartache. I am sorry, but if that is a selfish, than I am a selfish man! But, do not think my selfishness as my only reason for living, for I live for my love, I love far more than I hate and curse and if you do not accept that than you will never accept that tragic fate that met your wife. I have lost far more than gain, honour, pride, but I care not because any of that is little to the love I have lost, which will hurt for a lifetime, and is a punishment far worse than death could punish me for!"

 

 

Ori gazed at Dwalin, who was red with rage and hunched with tension. The small man had never heard such passion within the mans voice and it was all because he loved him, Ori, he loved Ori more than he loved his own pride and honour.

 

 

The Bowman stuck Ori with a curious look, but the smaller man was too much in a trance as he gazed at the back of the larger mans head. Bard frowned before opening the door of the small shack and stepped into the warm home.

 

 

"You should come in, the sun is setting and I wish for you to explain more." Bard stated before closing the door behind them, tossing his shoulder bag to the side as he did.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

Ori stirred his cup of herbal tea, watching as Dwalin sat at a small wooden table in the corner of the room, sitting on a tiny wooden stool that was far to little for him and holding an empty wooden mug in his hands. When they had entered the house three children had gathered around them, two girls and a young boy. The boy- Bain- had slunk away just after they arrived as he had chores and errands to run his father reminded him, and by the grumpy look on the young boys face, he had been displeased by his fathers reminder.

 

 

"Would you like some more honey in your tea, Master Dwalin?" The youngest girl- Tilda- asked as she pulled and empty glass bottle from beneath the wooden table and shoved it toward the large man. Dwalin nodded enthusiastically before the girl quickly poured the 'honey' into the wooden mug, waiting on Dwalin's instruction to stop. At Dwalin's side set the eldest daughter of the family- Sigrid- who appeared to be far too tall to sit on the chairs as well, and her knees knocked the side of the tables harshly. However, she smiled fondly at her little sister before offering an empty plate of 'pastries' to Dwalin, causing her youngest sibling to beam brightly.

 

 

"So, a gladiator? A true killer and roughen," Bard commented as he was sat across from Ori, stirring his own drink before placing his late wifes locket over his neck and under his shirt. "Is that truly what he claims he is?"

 

 

"Indeed, he is the Emperors best fighter." Ori commented with a nod.

 

 

"Then why is he playing banquet with my youngest daughters?" Bard asked with a raised brow and Ori shrugged.

 

 

"He is always good with children."

 

 

"Strange indeed..." Bard replied before taking a sip from his spiced drink and speaking again. "Does he truly mean what he said?"

 

 

"About what?"

 

 

"Him being so desperately in love and caring not for his wounded pride and the loss of his love in repentance?" Bard questioned and Ori gazed at the Bowman for a moment, unsure of what to say so he simply shrugged.

 

 

"I suppose he did, why else would he say it?" Ori stated before taking a long sip from his drink and the Bowman hummed, gazing at the large man sat at the small table with his daughters as he did.

 

 

"Then I wish him luck."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"Because, it is easy to love someone when the love is returned, but when it is not. Then it is a test of strength of love within the person to truly see how they feel. If the one of no attachment pushes the other away, ignores them, and is heartless, then the longer the person of love continues to hold on then the longer they will hold on for the rest of their lives."

 

 

"I suppose." Ori replied but his mind was already running away.

 

 

Ori remembered the journey they had just endured, from the moment they left Rome to right now in Athens. He had tried to push Dwalin away, to keep him distant and hope the larger man would just leave him, but he had not. Dwalin had stuck by him even in the silent moments in their trip and the hard times that laid ahead. Dwalin had put the life and reputation of his gladiator work, and all the pride and honour that came with it, to the side in order to help Ori with this task. Ori had been so blind.

 

 

Something tapped against the glass windows and the small man looked to see rain splutter against the window, the small man sighed dreamily as the pale marble of the towns glinted back and for what felt like the first time in all these days, Ori finally breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Should be doing some coursework ha ha no) 
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Dwalin find shelter from the rain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Oh wow, look at them tags! If it is not obvious, Dwalin and Ori do the do in this chapter. Skip/Ignore this chapter if you do not like that!))

The pair left the Bowmans house with a fond farewell to both he and his children, who all stood in the doorway and waved cheerfully, even if the father had tears in his eyes as he waved and one hand clamped over the silver locket of his wife. Ori looked back at his homeland as they travelled down the narrow path, watching as the flickering lanterns and beacons around the town glinted off the marble, before the city sunk behind the valley and from Ori's gaze.

 

However, the quite of the world suddenly slipped away as it was not long until the rains started again and lathered the town in a watery white, the market was now seeping coloured blues across the damp sands, and the air was clouded with moisture. 

 

Ori clung to the side of the cart as it rattled across suddenly pebbled paths as they rolled out of Athens, the hours were growing later and the lantern dimmed as the flame flickered in the wayward wind. 

 

"We need to find a place to stop!" Ori called above the howling wind and Dwalin nodded in agreement as he was swatted by another loose branch of the pomegranate trees, while he shivered as rain seeped through his clothes.

 

"Keep an eye out for a place to stop!" Dwalin called back and Ori nodded before squinting through the rapid rain, his face feeling as though it was being slashed by blades as the rain continued to cut across the land, and tear every single bit of it apart from mud to mountain.

 

Fortunately, the small man found warmth as he thought back to those days back in Dwain's room in Rome, where warm sheets, water, and flesh was always on offer to Ori. He recalled a particularly stormy day in Rome when all it did was rain and the wind howled as it rattled through the hollow palace, Ori found a space under Dwalin's arm and did not leave it for the whole day. He remembered the pair rolling across the bed and kissing passionately, feeding and feeling one another the whole day, and though it never passed anything other than soft kisses and touches, Ori had certainly wished that it had.

 

"There's a barn, across the land, we'll rest there!" Dwalin shouted, breaking Ori from his thoughts, before directing the cart across the bumpy mounds of earth and arriving opposite the large barn, which looked almost abandoned but was still watertight and made from hefty timber.

 

The large man jumped out of the cart before running across sliding, sodden dirt, as he approached the barn. Pulling one of the panels to fit through and looking inside the well sheltered and warm barn.

 

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin announced as he helped Ori out of the cart. The smaller man placed his hand in the largers warm hand and allowed himself to be helped from the carriage, smiling behind his high collared cloak as he did.

 

"Get in and dry yourself off, make sure you light some lanterns if they are in there." Dwalin ordered as he hopped out of the cart and began untying the horse from the front of the cart and trying to settle her with an apple they bought in the market. "I'll unharness her, put her in the stables over there, the rest of the horses will be of comfort to her. I'll be back in a moment."

 

Ori nodded, mainly to himself, before slipping through the crack of the panel and into the dark barn. The small man began his fumbling across the nearby wall as he searched for a lantern, and soon caught the side of a candle holder, which he carefully lit before lifting it and gazing around the spacious barn. The floors were covered in comfortable hay, fresh as of yesterday if the texture and smell of it was anything to go by, and around the large room were separate stalls, obviously for livestock of supplies. The roof was tall and wide with beams of pure, solid oak, and from that dangled weaved ropes and vines. Ori continued to shuffle around the barn and lit most of all the candles that were settled in iron holders on the walls, before placing the one he had in his hands to the side of the stalls and placed it on a hook. 

 

However, just as Ori began searching the stalls, and finding some straw bags that would work well as pillows for the night, he heard a slight clatter and a curse and looked up, he saw Dwalin. The large man stumbling through the gap of the barn and closed it behind him quickly, keeping the warm air inside as he shook himself off and cursed the rain, dumping their supplies (which he carried all at once) at the side of the barn.

 

The small man knew he should make himself known, so he could be of some comfort to the larger man but he did not, he simply crouched and watched from the nearby stall. Until, the large man slowly peeled off his wet cloak and threw it to the side with a soggy flop, and unknowingly revealed his back to Ori. The small man could certainly get used to that view.

 

The wet cotton shirt of the tunic clung to ever tanned contour of Dwalin's back, hanging only in the places where it could cling no longer from the movement of the man. Ori had always known how broad Dwalin's shoulders were, and how appealing they were too, but now. Seeing them wet and covered by an impossibly tight cotton tunic, Ori could barely continue the slightly nervous giggle that almost escaped him.

 

Then, and only then, Ori knew what he was going to do. What he had always wanted to do and never had the chance to. He wanted to show Dwalin just how he felt about him and just how much the smaller man had forgiven him for the Colosseum fight all those moons ago, he saw now that Dwalin was truly beautiful inside and out.

 

The small man began to pull away his shirt as he saw Dwalin flop onto the hay and lay down against the golden thread, placing his warn hands over his face as he sighed deeply. Ori untied and pulled away his trousers, folding them with his shirt at his side, before finally beginning to slide out of his undergarments. His skin was still slightly damp from the rain, but was now fortunately drying off as he pulled away his clothes. Once Ori was completely bare he stood, hesitating for a moment.

 

He had never been ashamed of his body, of course he hadn't, but there were times in his life when he gazed at the toned men in the servants halls and found himself sighing, for all he received from years of work were slim arms and legs, with a chest to match atop a slightly plump middle and hips. Not exactly the look of an Adonis. 

 

"Dwalin." Ori called softly as he stepped close to the bed of hay and Dwalin hummed before removing his hands from his face and shuffling up on his elbows to look at the smaller man, his frowned face shifted up instantly.

 

"Ori?" Dwalin tried only to stop as the man stepped closer towards him and smiled softly.

 

The small man slowly got on his knees in front of the larger and Dwalin finally elevated himself further, until his hands were tucked in the hay piles. Ori blushed brightly as the large man looked him over and gazed at his naked form.

 

"All that you have said, and all that you have done, throughout this venture has changed us, Dwalin. Has change how I feel about you, because it has made me fall for you a hundred times harder than I already had," Ori stated as his hands fidgeted unconsciously about his body. "And it has made me realise now what I want, what I've always wanted, and that's you, Dwalin. It's always been you. I want you to have me, Dwalin, to take me as hard or as gently as you wish. I want you to have my chastity and know that no other man will ever compare in my mind or in your own. I want this, Dwalin, I want you."

 

Dwalin hesitantly sat up full, slipping to his knees before taking a single shuffle closer to Ori before caressing the smaller mans face. Ori reached forward and took the larger mans second hand, placing them tenderly against each of his own flushed cheeks and kissed the soft, bared wrists that joined them.

 

"I want to kiss you." Dwalin mumbled and Ori noticed now the pleasurable darkness that tainted his eyes.

 

"Then kiss me." Ori breathed in reply before Dwalin leaned forward. The smaller man leaned forward in return and pressed his lips to Dwalin, listening to the larger man as he sighed deeply into the kiss, like he had been starved for many moons and was finally allowed to feast once more. 

 

Ori's hands traced across Dwalin's wet shirt before pulling it over the mans head, bringing his hands once more against the large mans bare chest as he returned. His hands focused intently on Dwalin's chest and thick shoulders, while the large man stopped the kiss and moved to pepper Ori's neck with tender kisses and nips. The large mans hands roaming over Ori's soft, supple body, as he did.

 

Ori watched as Dwalin's hand roamed the soft plates of his chest, over his pebbled nipples and then down to his stomach. Even though the hands averted their course around Ori's waist and held his lower back.

 

"So beautiful," Dwalin breathed as Ori tipped back his head and moaned heavily, allowing the man to nip at the bump in his throat, before he shifted Ori fully into his lap and sat back on his haunches.  "I've been so deprived of your sweet flesh, Ori. I shall have my fill this night."

 

Ori shivered as Dwalin reached lower and grasped his bared, plump arse, preening into the touch and raising slightly on his knees that were spread over the larger mans thighs. Ori then caressed the large mans broad shoulders and pressed his lips to the crease between Dwalin's neck and kissed the spot tenderly, before slipping his lips up the large mans to nibble and bite at Dwalin's stubbled jaw. Causing the large man to sigh deeply and pull Ori impossibly closer.

 

"Have my flesh, Dwalin. Have my heart and soul too." Ori breathed against the curve of the large mans ear and tugged him closer to crush their mouths together, pulling the larger man with him as he did. Allowing his hands to travel down Dwalin's body and begin to palm the larger man through the white folds of his toga skirt. The large man grunted slightly at the touch before thrusting against Ori's slim hand.

 

Dwalin pulled Ori against his chest, further up his thighs, before breaking the tender kiss the smaller man held him in and gazed up at him. Lips red and parted and his breath laboured. Ori pulled his hands from the mans concealed cock and ran his hands back over the mans broad chest and shoulders, running over the large mans perked nipples before lowering to his head and taking one in his mouth, kissing and nibbling tenderly.

 

"Too- too many clothes." Ori breathed against the damp nipple before moving to the second one and applying the same treatment, listening greedily as Dwalin moaned and leaned back on his hands. "How are you to have me with so many clothes still on-  _Oof-_ "

 

Ori was staring up at Dwalin now, as he had flipped them into the hay bed and began breathing heavily. While he desperately, frantically, trried to pull away his wrapped skirts.

 

"You would send a good man half mad with those words, little one... and I am not a good man." Dwalin replied and Ori hummed as he stretched his hands over the larger mans dampened chest.

 

"I think you are." Ori stated softly before Dwalin leaned forward and pressed his lips to the smaller mans.

 

"Well, I think you're are beautiful." Dwalin placed his lips to the small mans neck and collarbones before Ori giggled slightly.

 

"I think you're the strongest man I have ever met."

 

"I think you're just as strong, even if it can only be measured in your heart and mind."

 

"I think we should stop talking and you should make love to me already." Ori said with a smirk as he pulled Dwalin's lips to his and swallowed the mans soft chuckles.

 

"I think you're correct."

 

A few minutes of silent kissing and touching past between them, before Ori pulled back, eyes closed and cheeks flushed as he placed his forehead to Dwalin's, as he spoke in a breath.

 

"I think I love you."

 

Dwalin pulled back only for a moment to gaze up at Ori from his slightly crouched position, before he smiled and leaned forward to kiss at the temptation again.

 

"I think I love you too."

 

Ori fell back against the yellowed and rough straw that was scattered beneath them, tugging Dwalin with him as both laughed breathlessly before they began kissing again. Ori couldn't help but use his hands to wander the heavy expanses of the mans body from his well built arms to his hips that were slightly softer due to good beer and food at the Bowmans house and back at the palace, it felt comforting to know that Dwalin was not all flesh and muscle but instead held comforting qualities of rounded curves, even if the curves and folds were minimum over his hard body. 

 

Ori was pulled from his thoughts as Dwalin slotted their hips together, inhaling deeply into Ori's dampening neck as he thrust slightly. Causing Ori to moan slightly and wrap his arms around the large mans shoulders. While Dwalin continued to thrust against Ori's swelling cock, the large man attempted to reach the bag that was settled nearby and held a vial of oil Bard had given him on his departure, with a small twinkle in the mans eyes as he winked to Dwalin. The gladiator had not seen the point to it then but he did now, thank the gods.

 

The small man repeated the mantra against Dwalin's neck of whispered declarations of love and the large mans own name, while said large man was still struggling with keeping up to please his little Ori and grab the vial at the same time. As he finally clutched the bottle he let out a relieved groan and solidly kissed the man beneath him, before Ori's hand slid slowly upwards and sealed around his large hand, continuing the soft grind of tongues in time with their twitching hips. The large man carefully unscrewed the top of the vial before dipping his fingers into the flask and admiring the gold sheen that covered his fingertips, before Ori took his hand and began tracing it down his body. Across soft plates of chest and a slightly rounded middle, brushing gently over the smaller mans reddened cock before reaching around his spreading thighs and to his entrance. Ori hummed and squeaked slightly as Dwalin admired and teased the hole, shuffling to his knees and leaning back on his haunches as he admired the toned arse. Giving it a gentle smack before rubbing a single finger over the entrance again.

 

Ori bit gently down on his fist as Dwalin teased a single finger inside, hearing the larger man gasp as the smaller man tried to open around the intrusion. Dwalin leaned over him again, placing his damp lips to the shell of Ori's rounded ear as he breath steadily.

 

"It's all well, little orchid. Allow yourself to open to me, I cannot promise that it will not hurt but I will be as gentle as I can." Dwalin swore as he placed a kiss to the patch of freckled skin just beneath Ori's ear. Listening to the small man let out a steady breath and begin to loosen around his finger.

 

Dwalin continued to kiss the smaller mans face as he fucked him on his fingers, breathing steadily to calm the smaller man as he he did and leaning into the warm embrace of Ori. Dwalin continued to rub one finger inside of Ori until the smaller man peeped for more then added a second, marvelling in the way Ori's body was so pliant around him, he carefully thrust his fingers inside of his one. Stopping frequently as Ori gripped his shoulder and cried out slightly, before asking Ori's consent to continue.

 

It had taken quite some time, and vast amounts of oil, before both Ori and Dwalin were pleased with the entrance and the large man could finally sink his cock into the smaller man. Liberally applying oil to himself and Ori a final time before carefully pushing the tip of his cock into his smaller love, letting out a pleased hum as Ori grunted and wrapped his arms around the largers broad shoulders, gripping to him as the large man carefully nudged forward.

 

Once Dwalin was fully sheathed inside of his love he asked if Ori was well, receiving a reassuring kick to the rump and a huff of annoyance as his reply. Dwalin could only release a breathless laugh before Ori was shuffling against him in an attempt to gain relief, and the larger man allowed it for a second before placing his head to the crook of Ori's neck and began thrusting. Listening to the relieved sigh of the smaller man beneath him as he did.

 

Dwalin had never been within someone so tight before. Though he had stretched Ori well and made sure he was comfortable the smaller man was still as incredibly closed as Dwalin had felt as a young man and as a virgin all those decades ago. Ori clutched desperately to his shoulders and mewled feverishly as the larger man continued to thrust his wide cock into the smaller, before he placed his face to Ori's neck and began kissing and nipping at the pale, supple skin. His hands drifting to the smaller mans hips and lifting them to gain a better angle in his thrusts as he took Ori deeper.

 

Dwalin continued to thrust into his Ori while the smaller man threw his head back against the straw and exhaled rapidly, desperately trying to grip onto Dwalin's muscled calf and thigh with his curled toes, though his body was too dazed to tighten the grip. Dwalin used the last fluttering morsels of his strength to wrap his hands quickly around Ori's back and pull him up. Until the small man was sat in  his lap again and kissing him passionately. Sinking further into his little love as the larger kissed at his loves pale chest and tenderly nuzzled against his nipples and collarbones. 

 

"Dwalin. Harder." Ori breathlessly begged before Dwalin grunted, placing his head into Ori's neck and spread his thighs for leverage to push his hips faster and harder into his one. Ori called out something in a feral and forgotten language of the Athenians, before leaning his sweat dampened forehead against the large mans equally sweaty shoulder. Looking down as Dwalin's cock entered him rapidly. The red cock disappearing and appearing from his entrance with a rough pattern and Ori moaned hotly into Dwalin's ear before thrusting back against the larger mans cock and taking it quickly inside of him.

 

Dwalin grunted continually as Ori began to bounce against him, feeling like he could have burst as Ori rubbed his dampening lips across the large mans forehead in an sweet and never ending kiss. Placing their foreheads together as one when he was finished.

 

"Tell- tell me how good it feels?" Dwalin commanded and Ori squeaked slightly as the large man thrust harder.

 

"Feels- feels so good, Dwalin. Feel so full and ple-  _ah-_  please-"

 

"Please what?"

  
"Don't stop."

 

Dwalin didn't have to be asked twice as he groaned and allowed Ori to roll his hips against him. Until the large man twisted under the weakness of his muscles and was laying in the hay while Ori was riding him steadily. The small man had a firm grip on Dwalin's shoulders and was using the leverage to bounce rapidly on top of the man, while the larger thrust upwards into him from beneath.

 

Ori gripped Dwalin's hand quickly and brought it to his own pale chest, placing it over his heart before tracing lower. The large mans hand was limp in his as he thrust into Ori without abandon, but the appendage tightened again as it wrapped around Ori's drooping cock and brought it back to stiffness. Ori leaned forward and sealed his mouth over Dwalin's again as he bounced on the larger mans cock in time with the movement of hand against his own cock.

 

"Dwalin-" Ori gasped as he rubbed his lips over the larger mans. "I need- I'm going to-"

 

"Ori." Dwalin could only reply as he leaned up and took Ori's lips with his own, fiercely thrusting into the smaller man and clutching onto Ori's plump arse cheeks. Causing the smaller man to squeak slightly and sit upright, clutching to Dwalin's shoulders as he threw his head back and cried out for relief. His orgasm bursting from him a moment later with a heated moan as he came over Dwalin's chest. His entrance clenching around Dwalin's cock as the large man thrust savagely inside of him, feeling the larger man spurt inside of him a moment later with a string of curses, causing the smaller to clench his body to keep both Dwalin and his release inside of him. 

 

Both panted heavily for a few moments before Ori smashed his lips to Dwalin's own and rolled from atop the larger mans body, relishing in the slick sound as they separated and the twinge of heat and pain that settled in the hole between hiis thighs.

 

Dwalin grunted slightly and leaned over Ori's body to quickly inspect the small mans hole for injury, when he saw that the smaller man was reasonably unharmed he gave the swollen arse cheeks a loving pinch and a kiss, before his lips trailed up and around the smallers hipbone, following the trail of soft curves of flesh and bone before falling upon Ori's contented face. Carefully eyeing the expression of the smaller man before leaning forward and giving him a loving kiss, wrapping his arms around his soft body as he pressed their lips together passionately. Ori's hands were caught between the embrace so he simply traced his fingers in the ridge of Dwalin's chest where they were caught until he felt cold metal brush past them and pulled back. Between the muscled creases of Dwalin's chest was a golden chain and medallion of the large mans crest. The same necklace he had gifted Ori all those weeks ago, which he seemed to not have noticed during their bout of love-making.

 

Ori smiled softly before tracing his fingers up the pectorals of the larger man and around his neck, tugging off the chain and placing it over his own slim neck with a flowing motion. Dwalin had been confused at first before he saw the reflection of his crest against the smaller mans chest.

 

"I am yours." Ori vowed as he ran his fingertips over Dwalin's wrinkled brow and bald head. "I always have been and forever will be. Never doubt my love."

 

"And I am yours in return." Dwalin whispered as he placed his forehead to Ori's own as the smaller mans fingers cupped the base of his skull. "I will defy all those object as long as I am with you, and will face any that try to stand in our way. I love you. My dear-heart, my love, my little orchid."

 

Ori hummed in agreement before settling his head on Dwalin's outstretched bicep and breathed deeply. Not needing any blanket to keep his naked form warm as the large man at his side provided enough warmth, from the blood that thrummed through his body and flexed his sovereign heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori return to Rome...

 

Dwalin woke with a slight snort, stretching slowly as the soft dawn sun crept across the golden straw and into his hooded eyes. The barn seemed much smaller now than it had the night before, when endless shadows warped the ceilings and windows, that were now easily visible, and small and square on the highest point of the walls.  Dwalin rubbed his eyes with his palm before rubbing it over his face and beard, only noticing the little someone at his side when he tried to get up. 

 

Ori was curled carefully at his side, the freckles that lined the curves of his pale body looked like golden stars in the pale dawn light, and his bronze locks of hair glinted at Dwalin every time he moved. The head of his small love nestled against his thick bicep as a makeshift pillow and breathing softly into the large mans hairy chest, his tiny right hand tried to wrap gently around the large mans chest, but the meaty plate of chest was far too large and long for the little one to get a good grip. Dwalin looked at Ori with a serene smile on his face, feeling the most calm he had been for a long while. The large man leaned forward slowly and placed his lips across Ori's forehead, corner of his eye, cheek, then on the corner of his lip. He watched as the smaller man began to stir only to fall back into deep sleep a moment later and Dwalin hummed in contentment before shuffling his arm out from beneath Ori's heavy head and toward his toga that laid unravelled to the side of large hay pile. 

 

While Dwalin was wrapping the lower fold of his toga back together he carefully looked over his shoulder at the resting man. Who was now lying on his front against the hay and breathing softly, almost like he was on the verge of waking up. Dwalin's eyes roamed the soft contours and folds of Ori's supple body, eyeing especially the narrowness from his shoulders to his waist and then the turn of plump hips and arse his one seemed to have on him. He could see in the corner of his eye the marks he had left on the small mans body after their several bouts of love making the night previous - love making? Such a strange word. In his travels, Dwalin had only thought of those actions as fucking, he had never felt love from the action nor did it make love for him in return. However, last night, Dwalin could surely say with hand on heart and blade that he and Ori made love. Made love until the early hours of dawn. Made love like they were the only ones left in the flat and distant world. Made love like they could never spend a single moment apart again. Made love like the world around them was fading in to ash. They had made perfect love. And Dwalin knew he would never feel as fulfilled as he did at that moment, he knew that no-one would ever compare to his Ori, and it pleased him endlessly. Dwalin watched the smaller man for a few moments more, contemplating sliding over there and joining his little on in sleep again, maybe they could stay a few more days in this barn and in Athens, maybe they could remain here forever?

 

Dwalin shook his head and snapped his gaze away from the smaller one. He tightened the cotton in his hands from his dirtied toga and began binding the edge of his toga around the top of his left knee. Only he stopped a moment later as warm hands touched his back, causing him to shudder slightly and small bumps of flesh to form over his skin. Ori carefully ran his hands over Dwalin's waist, up his wide back and shoulders. His lips tracing the movement with delicate kisses before his hands drifted to the front of Dwalin's chest and traced inked markings that laid there.

 

"You are up so early," Ori commented as he kissed the large mans broad shoulders. Dwalin took his hands and brought them to his lips, brushing them tenderly over the small ones knuckles and palms. "Apollo has yet to pull his chariot across the sky into the new morning. Come, stay, lie with me a while longer."

 

"Ori." Dwalin whined slightly as the smaller man tugged him back. He could easily pull away from the smaller man if he wanted to, but he found that he really did not want to. The large man flopped back easily and laid against the hay, while Ori stayed hovering above him and kissing his lips from his upturned position, their lips slotting together in the new and strange positing in an incredibly pleasing manner.

 

"We could stay here forever you know?" Dwalin grumbled as Ori began kissing and nipping at the large mans jaw, the small man let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

 

"No, we could not."

 

"Why not?"

 

"What of my duties to the emperor?"

 

"You can leave them behind, we could be free men, we could be free to be together."

 

Ori laughed softly again before pulling back from working his lips over the mans jaw, his fingers now tracing every scar and mark on the larger mans face and the blunt curve of his crooked nose.

 

"Oh yes, just until they realise we are gone and hunt us down."

 

"If we keep moving, they'll never find us." Dwalin declared jokingly and Ori smiled and let out an airy laugh, he felt them mans hand slide backwards and rest on his slim hips before he pressed his lips to the centre of the large mans forehead.

 

"And what of my brothers? Bofur? Bifur? What do you propose for them?" Ori questioned.

 

"We could send them a letter. They could come visit us? We could get ourselves a grand house, fill it with gold and jewels, and family and friends-"

 

"-And children?"

 

"And children! Yes, as many children as you want." Dwalin promised and Ori still shook his head. "We could have a bond ceremony, spend a whole lifetime together."

 

Ori let out a small laugh, even when a dark blush fell upon his cheeks.

 

"You Romans certainly move quickly, don't you?" Ori said with a smile that Dwalin copied with his own grin. "After spending one night together, you are already speaking of children and binding ourselves to one another for the rest of our lives."

 

"Aye, I suppose. But it was after one _incredible_ night together." Dwalin added with a nudge to Ori's plump waist as the smaller man scoffed slightly. "Was it not for you?"

 

"It was an incredible night."

 

"It was, wasn't it?"

 

"Dwalin." Ori hissed as continued to flush brightly, before swatting at the older mans chest, he knew Dwalin was teasing now, hoping to pull more compliments on his prowess from the young man. Dwalin chuckled before leaning up to press his lips to the smaller mans. "I hate you."

 

"No you don't." Dwalin mumbled as Ori returned the gentle kisses of his lips, Dwalin sat up a moment later before taking the smaller man, who was still kissing his toned body, into his arms and laid him onto the hay before placing himself over him.

 

However, the breathy giggles and kisses of the morning did not last as soon Dwalin's ears began to focus on a subtle noise outside, that being heavy breathing and equally heavy foot steps. Dwalin pulled his head out of crevice of Ori's neck and looked around them, his ears straining to pick up further sounds. Ori had noticed the freeze in the largers body while he was kissing Dwalin's chest and quickly looked up.

 

"Dwalin, what is it?" Ori questioned and the larger man quickly pulled on his toga before tossing the smaller mans clothes to him that were neatly placed in a pile where Ori had left them.

 

"I'll get the horse and cart, you just get dressed." Dwalin stated hurriedly before placing a kiss to Ori's forehead. "Be quick now."

 

Ori did as he was instructed and it did not take long for him to pull on his clothes, hurriedly trying his sashed belt around himself as Dwalin appeared in the gap of the panel and hurriedly waved to him.

 

"Come along, little one, we must-"

 

"Hark! Who goes there!?" A voice shouted and Ori quickly scrambled to throw his bag over his shoulder just as a farmer turned the corner of the barn, his eyes red with anger and morning ale and a pointed rake in his hand. "You there! Stop! Harlot! I'll teach you for sneaking into my barn!"

 

Ori quickly slid out of the panel that Dwalin held open before they quickly scrambled into the cart. Both giggling like misbehaving teens as Dwalin flicked the reins and sent the horse galloping down the dirt path.

 

The farmer called angrily after them, shaking his rake to the gods and to them as they rumbled down the stony path and back toward the road of Athens. Ori laughed loudly into his hand as the reached the road and Dwalin joined him with his own chuckles at the whole mischievous venture. Ori leaned across and pressed his lips to Dwalin's cheek before fixing his cloak around his slim body.

 

It wasn't long until they had returned to the hospitable house of Beorn, who smiled kindly at them as they entered, obviously catching the smiles and blushes between the two as they sauntered in together. They slept that night in the hay bed that they had spent the night together in a few days ago, this time they spoke. Softly and gently to on another. Ori pillowed his head against the large mans chest and breathed deeply, while the larger man recited the love poems of his people into the smaller mans ear, and Ori didn't know if he felt impressed or prideful over the heart of his gladiator being so full of words and light. Ori was the first to wake that following morning, and kissed his love to conciousness with tender pecks to his neck, jaw, cheeks, and then forehead. Dwalin woke with a slight groan and attempted to curl around the smaller man, taking in the curves of the slim body as he pleaded for them to stay another day. Ori objected of course and shuffled out of the tight embrace. He played another game of stacked blocks with Beorn before wishing him farewell, knowing he would not see the bear-like man again. Beorn wished him well harmony and peace as he walked out of the house and into the cart with Dwalin.

 

This time the journey back to Rome had been a much more joyous one than it had been when they left. They laughed and spoke for all the hours that rumbled by. It did not take any less than the rest of the brightening day to get back to the steady wooden ship once more. However, the crew were now changed from Tauriel to a new set of ghastly looking fellows. All covered in boils and what appeared to be scales, a not unusual appearance of sailing men. 

 

The couple pulled their cart into the dock beneath the boat before venturing to a more reserved area of the decking. They voyaged across great seas and waters, as they sat on the bow of the great boat and watched as the sun reached the highest point in the sky. Ori was leaning in Dwalin's arms, occasionally kissing or nipping at the underside of the large mans jaw and receiving similar treatment on his own neck.

 

"Dwalin," Ori began quietly as he laced his fingers with the larger mans own and inspected them. Dwalin let out a low hum and the smaller man continued, rubbing his thumbs over the mans knuckles as he did. "Once we return to Rome, what are we going to do?"

 

"What do you mean?" Dwalin questioned softly and Ori shrugged.

 

"I will still be a slave, and you will still be a free gladiator, we will still be kept apart because of this." Ori said sadly and Dwalin shuffled him slightly, so he was placed completely at the front of his broad chest.

 

"No, we will no longer be kept apart." Dwalin swore as he tightened his grip around the smaller mans hand. "I will go to Emperor Thorin and tell him that I can no longer offer my allegiance to him because I have vowed all fidelity to you, then I will make him let me go, and I will take you with me."

 

"Truly?" Ori asked with wide and still innocent eyes. "Can you do such a brash deed?"

 

"I am certain you cannot. But, I will tell him to go fuck himself. I will not be parted from you again, Ori." Dwalin swore as he saw the vast lands coming into form before them. Clutching the smaller man tighter to his chest.

 

"You promise?" Ori questioned as he reached up and traced the mans jaw with his free hand, twisting the unkempt hair that grew there between his fingers.

 

"I swear to you, Ori, by the almighty gods, we will be together."

 

Dwalin gently tugged Ori's head up then and pulled their lips together, swallowing the smaller mans own with desperation as the impending sense of uncertainty began to circle the large man, like a flock of vultures returning to a carcass. 

 

 

\----

 

 

When Ori and Dwalin get off the boat, creeping storm clouds began circling from the waters. Winds began scratching and pulling at the sides of their cart, and caressing their cheeks with fanged nips of heavy air. Rome, did not shine as it did before, it seemed to have gone to waste and ruin. The streets were bare from those who would run and sell on the endless rows, now only stood guards of gruff proportion and slaves behind masters who shackled them cruelly together. Ori squeaked slightly as a slave master glowered at him, and Dwalin put a heft arm around the small man, pulling him tightly against himself and glaring the master down. Who quickly turned and scurried like a scratching rat down a hovel street, in search of richer fruits and debris to pick.

 

The palace was the most changed. Dwalin knew this as a fact. For now every marble wall and pillar was polished within the mansion until they stood like mirrors to the open world. Reflecting ever corner of the land with an uncaring eye for all the flaws and strength the country had. Ori gasped into his palm as they passed a tree, their very tree where Dwalin had proclaimed himself to Ori, to see three lifeless beings swaying from the bare branches, red dipped binds around their eyes. A warning. 

 

Ori clung to Dwalin and attempted to hide his eyes in the mans shoulder at the whole ordeal, and Dwalin kept the man close by a solid arm wrapped around him and the reigns of the horse, who even snorted and reared slightly at the new appearance of the kingdom. However, the comfort Dwalin attempted to provide was to little effect as a moment later guards and horns began to blare around them, the armoured men pointing swords and spears at the two. The horse reared and kicked but was quickly subdued and taken by a slave, who hurried quickly away. Dwalin was the first to jump from the cart, though Ori protested, and brandished his sword with a flourish.

 

"Ah, Master Fundin! The Emperor has long anticipated your return." A man said with a broad and sharp toothed grin.

 

"I can see that." Dwalin stated as he glared at the men that surrounded them, only noticing out of the corner of his eye that Ori was being yanked from the cart by a large guard and thrown to the floor. "You leave him be!"

 

Dwalin charged at the man and barged him with his shoulder, the larger man stumbling back slightly in dismay, as Dwalin stood over Ori before helping him to his feet.

 

"I-I am sorry, Master Fundin. The Emperor just commands that all slaves shall be kept within their chambers until use or selection." The large man recited and Dwalin glowered at him.

 

"Take me to the Emperor." Dwalin ordered before tucking Ori under his arms, feeling the smaller man shiver slightly beneath them. "After, I return my friend, of course."

 

"You are not allowed within the slaving halls." Another man commented and Dwalin snarled.

 

"I will not be told where I am allowed or not. I will lead him there."

 

Dwalin did as he swore and left Ori just by the doors of the slave halls, caressing the smaller mans cheek and wishing him goodbye for a moment, before following the pack of men down the darkening hall. It was different now. Strange. The slaves who hobbled by would not nod their heads, they would lower them and keep their eyes levelled on the ground. The women slaves would hide their children within their gowns as the men stomped past, and young men would freeze in their happenings and chores to quickly hurry away on another task.

 

The guardsmen all bowed to Dwalin as they opened the doors of the throne room, and the gladiator stepped in. He was instantly hit with the too sweet scent of opium being burnt and smoked in the air, along with the humidity of dirtied and sweat bodies as all around the room laid women and men alike, dressed in golden bells and frocks. All smoking from long pipes and giggling aimlessly as Dwalin marched past. Many hands reached to grab for Dwalin, but the larger man batted them away as he reached where the throne would be, had it not been masked by a curtain of blueish mist.

 

"Ah. Greetings. Welcome back Commander Fundin." A voice said from the throne as the smoke dispersed, now revealing the figure of a tall and long limbed man, now dressed in white and gold trimmed robes. The colours of the Emperor.

 

"Smaug." Dwalin bit out and the tall man grinned, waving his long pipe at the gladiator before placing it to the side. "Where is the Emperor?"

 

"You're looking at him now." Smaug hummed as he staggered to stand in front of Dwalin, arms elongated to demonstrate his fine, fresh, robes. "Are you as blind as you are witless?"

 

"I mean the real Emperor. Where is Thorin?" Dwalin barked and the tall man slithered to the throne, taking a seat on the broad expanses, he gazed at Dwalin with a smug expression before shrugging.

 

"I do not know. All I know is, he, and his wretched family and guards, have... vanished. Like the very smoke you see around you." Smaug stated before puffing on his pipe and letting a hoop of it from his mouth. "Gone. Like this. They fade. That is life."

 

"Where is he?" Dwalin growled now, his patience wearing thinner by the second and his shoulders began to hunch. Smaug laughed pitifully.

 

"Now, now, brother." Smaug said before wiping the end of his pipe on the robe, before extending it toward the gladiator. "Have a smoke."

 

Dwalin smacked the pipe from his pale, serpent, hands and snarled. The whole room fell into silence as the wooden pipe clattered and broke against the marble floor, and the ashen fog began to clear.

 

"Very well." Smaug said with a shrug. "I can see you're not in the smoking mood, no light-heartedness I see in you."

 

"Where is Emperor Thorin?"

 

"As I said, I do not know... Now, let us work on your plans for the next fight. The Colosseum demands to be entertain, and who am I to not grant her needs." Smaug said as he pulled parchment from the drawer at his side and extended the plan many folds. Dwalin frowned.

 

"I only fight for the Emperor, the Emperor that was Thorin. I am absolved of my duty and will be taking my leave immediet-"

 

"Ah, ah, ah." Smaug interrupted with a wag of his finger before pulling a contract from his pocketed robe and unfolding it. "You signed a fee that said you will serve the Emperor for as long as they allow, well. I am the Emperor, am I not."

 

"If so. Then I demand you grant me back my rights as a free man, I no longer wish to fight." Dwalin stated and Smaug looked as though he was considering it. "And I demand you let the slave, Ori Risonkia, free with me. Do as he wishes and let his brothers and all he asks for go free too."

 

"No." Smaug said with a final tone, even though his pale lips stretched into a smile. His eyes dead and drugged from the smoke. "I will not be allowing you, nor your Athenian whore free. I still wish, and need, for you to fight."

 

"And if I refuse?" Dwalin grumbled and Smaug rubbed his chin before clicking his fingers toward a tall, pale, and muscled man, who had been staring at the dancing women and their jiggling breasts.

 

"Azog." Smaug said with a cold tone. "Go to the slavery chambers. Search and find out a one Ori Risonkia, bare him and take him to the hangmans orchid tree. Make the delicate flower, join the ranks of his brothering flower. A lesson is needed to be taught here."

 

Dwalin felt his stomach drop, and he could see in the reflective marble that he had grown pale. Azog sneered and shuffled down the steps, the gladiator watched for a moment before extending his hand.

 

"Wait!" Dwalin exclaimed before turning back to Smaug, who was grinning smugly, like a preening cat having caught its prey into a corner. "I will do it. I will fight for you. Just swear, swear he will not be harmed."

 

Smaug rubbed his chin for a moment, he could have very well killed the little whelp named Ori just at that moment, but then Dwalin would thirst for revenge and blood. His blood. Smaug nodded.

 

"Very well. He will no be harmed, and you will still be the Emperors champion. We will start your training again tomorrow."

 

Dwalin nodded in defeat before shuffling down the steps before the throne. He heard someone clear their throats behind him and turned his head slowly, a sinister grin now formed over the tall Emperors face and he nodded to the gladiator.

 

"Master Fundin. Welcome back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	14. Chapter 14

Ori quickly hurried down the serving halls. The very halls he had left a few days ago now a shambles of drunkard guards, broken pottery, and servants cowering on the floor, which pleasured cries echoed in the remaining rooms, and some cries of terror. The young servant shoved his way past a pack of salivating and stumbling guards as he entered the great dining halls, that had been set and polished many decades ago for the servants to at least receive some comfort and a feeling of camaraderie. However, now the walls were fracturing and broken, clear signs of force and disruption had happened in the great chambers. A crack in the marble. An upturned table. A shattered bottle of red wine, slashing the room in half with a steady stream of red.

 

The servants that sat around the tables looked ill and pale, tears staining their olive cheeks. Many were huddled together in a group, like a pack of frightened dear when wolves prowled nearby, Ori felt heartbroken. However, when he noticed a familiar silver head missing, his heart dropped.

 

Ori panicked and began running around the chambers, calling the name of his brothers. However, one no reply came the young man began to panic and sprinted out of the halls.

 

"Oi watch it, runt!" A guard yelled as Ori stumbled past him. He did not care any more if the guard stopped him or attacked him, all he cared for now was his brothers and he needed to find them.

 

The small servant ran back down the halls he had just hurried down and heard again the pleasure cries and frightened whimpers, that clashed together angrily like sharpening metals. Ori knew Dori was not interested in receiving or giving pleasure at all, with neither man nor women, he was not the type of person to be interested in such carnal wakening, and if he was ever forced to do such, such overt things. Ori was afraid that it would be the undoing of his brother. Likewise, with Nori, he was tempted by the company of both men and women, but he was dedicated to Bofur, he always had been. As with Bofur, who would simply be ashamed from being underneath man or woman of Roman birth, it would break his very soul. It would kill Bofur and Nori both.

 

"Dori! Nori!" Ori began to shout now as he ran down the halls, all the small tunnels and slim pathways he could find. Ignoring any and all who glared at him as he hurried by. He called out again. He was becoming desperate, each word becoming emphasised with a heavy footstep. "Dori! Nori! Bofur! Please! Anyone!"

 

Then, from a distant room a voice called.

 

"Ori?" 

 

Ori followed the sound of his name, each letter echoing through the halls to guide the small man on his way back toward the familiar voice of his eldest brother. His legs carried him quickly down the hall, though they were still heavy from his previous adventure and sore still from his late night with Dwalin. However, he did not need to run far as he soon shoved open the door to a darkened chamber. Multitudes of servants were sat around the room, many young ladies and men cowering as Ori entered, while the rest worked to clean and restore the room. The only source of light in the room being a crack in the wall as the windows were blocked with weeds and outside dirt formed to dust . Some of the servants were chained together around the room as they polished and mopped and worked. 

 

The room was once an old dining room, which had been blocked off after the rule of an earlier emperor, who was a cruel and heartless man who would sit in the chambers all day. Counting his gold and wealth and never looking outside to see the true richness of the world. The chamber had been sealed as many believed a curse was left upon it, after the emperor was found dead, stabbed in the back and bleeding over the piles of gold that entombed him. 

 

"Ori!" The voice cried again and Ori looked up from the servants in that shivered in corner to see his brother hurrying across the room. His grey hair was now ruffled and not in it's usual neat and slicked style and his clothes were darkened by stain of dirt and dust.

 

"Dori," Ori whispered in relief and Dori fell heavily into his arms, panting helplessly into his younger brothers shoulder as he dropped to his knees. His eyes were already brimming with tears and Ori shook his head, trying to understand his brothers distress. He had left the elder man

 

"Oh, by the gods, I thought- I thou-" Dori stuttered out before he let out a soft cry and pressed his face to his younger brothers middle from his kneeled position. "Not here, not here, we cannot speak, we cannot."

 

Dori quickly scrambled to his feet again, grabbing the sides of Ori's arms and shaking him slightly.

 

"Come, come, we must away. We must get Nori and Bofur, we must see them." Dori stated quickly and Ori nodded with him before allowing himself to be lead. His brother muttered to himself, which was no surprise as it was a typical habit of Dori's, but this was different, it was erratic and panicked.

 

Ori opened his mouth to ask a question but was quickly silenced as his elder brother tugged him into a bright room, closing the stone door behind them with a hefty slide of a lock. It was Nori's room, he recognised it fondly. Inside the small room, sat around a rounded table, was Nori, Bofur, and Bifur. All smoking their usual long pipes and playing a 

 

"Ori? Can it truly be you?" A voice sounded after a short moment and Nori jumped to his feet, hesitantly approaching his brother with an extended hand. When he caressed his young brothers cheek Nori let out a pleased gasp, almost like he had been storing the heavy air in his lungs for such a long time, only for it to be released in a solitary moment.

 

"Yes, yes, it is me, of course." Ori reassured, placing his own hand over Nori's own, still holding his cheek. "Why do you all fear so? I left a note saying I was leaving for a short while-"

 

"Oh, indeed." Bofur stated with a raised brow as he pulled his red cloth over his head. "A venture with his honourable lord, Dwalin Fundinson, the gladiator. Fear not, child. Dori knows now of all your escapades and adventures with his Lordship."

 

Ori blushed brightly. He slowly began turning back to his eldest brother, who was now wearing a tight lipped smile at Bofur's words and Ori found himself wearing a rather sheepish grin. 

 

"You are not angered, brother?" Ori question carefully and Dori shook his head rapidly.

 

"Me? No, goodness no. It would have been nice to be included on this secret. Even if I think it an incredibly odd relationship. I support you, and that he protected you so well on your adventure that you have come back to us unscathed and healthy. He seems a blessing." Dori stated with a smile but it soon fell into a saddened smile. "I only wish you had both stayed away."

 

"What do you mean?" Ori asked worriedly, he hadn't known that his venture would antagonise his family so much that they wished him no return, but Nori shook his head and Bifur began to sign and mumble and pointing at the walls and then his ears.

 

"This is not the same Rome as you had once come to know, Ori." Nori whispered and Ori strained his ears to listen, his brothers eyes flickering suspiciously between the walls. "This is not a safe place any more, for man nor beast nor slave."

 

"I do not understand." Ori whispered in reply and Dori took his hand, causing the younger man to snap his head back to face him. The elder man tried to smile reassuringly but his eyes shimmered with fear.

 

"We were once safe, Ori." Dori stated in a low voice. "We were once under the protection of the Emperor Thorin, and his kin. Now. We are not. Do you recall the senator Smaug?"

 

Ori let out a quick nod, a fearful shiver running up his spine as Dori gripped his wrist tighter.

 

"On the night you left, after the last gladiatorial match. That despicable Smaug and his band of hungered men slipped back into the palace, killing the guards on the spot and then the Emperor, we- we do not know what happened to him or his family, but we pray they are safe and well. After that, Smaug he-he took more than a dozen men, women, and servant children from each wing, had them escorted outside when the sun came up and made us watch as he had his men slaughter them. It was a lesson, Ori. One that we servants had to heed. It is safe here no longer Ori, if he has yet to note your return, I say you go, run, and never look back to this place." 

 

Ori was silent for a moment, his breath becoming tighter and tears forming in his eyes at the news. He considered it for a short moment, gathering his things, fleeing the land and never returning, but then he thought of Dwalin. His family. His friends. The servants who had lost their mothers, fathers, siblings, and sons. All those who were just the same as Ori, but had less luck then he could ever hope to have been blessed with.

 

"No. I cannot leave." Ori stated confidently now, his voice returning to a normal level. "I will not leave you all here to suffer. If you cannot go with me, then I will stay. Unless..."

 

"What is it, Ori?" Nori asked and Ori scrunched his brow together.

 

"Dwalin was to ask the Emperors permission to be excused from his fighting, an offer his Lordship cannot truly refuse. If he is set free, then he swore to take me with him. Then any I wish to take too. I coul- we could set you all free."

 

"Do not place bets of promises beyond these polished walls, lad." Bofur spoke up now with a head shake. "The Emperor we knew before was a kind, giving lord. The one now is as mad as a wild boar, and twice as stubborn. It would take a miracle for us all to be set free."

 

Ori shook his head slightly. Dwalin was strong, stronger than most in ways they would not even begin to understand. He was the finest gladiator in all or Rome and the finest man Ori ever had the privilege to meet. If Dwaliniusam Alarius Fundin swore his word, then he would fulfil his word. Ori knew he would. 

 

 

\----

 

 

Dwalin rubbed his bare shoulders fleetingly with the warm and salted water he had collected, as Smaug had commanded he be clean for tomorrows fight, but he did not have the energy to go to the wash halls. It had been a long and difficult day after he had approached the new Emperor after all, and he was in no mood for bathing at his command.

 

He had heard from many of his fellow ring fighters that Smaug had done some inconceivable acts during his presence. He had slain dozens of innocent servants and had turned some to pleasure slaves, while others were left to be beaten and be slaves to him. It made Dwalin sick. He had thought of what would happen to his Ori, should they had stayed in the palace that night. Ori, sweet Ori, with the face of a flower and body of an Athenian god, one made of the curbed moon and the pale stars. Ori would have been forced into the pleasure rooms that night, had Smaug had his chance, then he would have been- been-

 

Dwalin expelled the thoughts from his mind with a quick shiver. He could not think of such undesirable and upsetting tasks for his Ori, he simply could not even come to terms with it, even when it was only in his mind.

 

The gladiator noticed his helmet in the corner of the room then, freshly polished and strengthened in the temples by the weight slides of bronze that had been added to it. Dwalin got to his feet from his low settled bed and shuffled over to it, placing his removed night over the oaken bed frame as he did. He hefted the large helmet up and inspected it, still looking the same as it did before he left but was now polished to make the bronze look like gold that did not glitter. The gold instead showed Dwalin's reflection in a tainted and poisoned yellow light. Dwalin growled and threw the heavy helmet across the room, causing it to shatter a oval mirror left on his dresser, along with a set of oils and bottles left for his bathing.

 

Dwalin seethed for a moment, his eyes clarity now fogged with red and black from his rage and blood pounding in his head. Only when he could breath and see again did he see it, through the shards of the mirror, was Ori, stood in front of his locked bedroom door. The small man looked incredibly concerned, but not afraid, No more afraid of Dwalin's occasional temper and incredible strength. 

 

The large man turned quickly on his heels and gazed at Ori for a moment, his chest still heaving from his anger. The small man took a small step for a moment and extended both his hands for the well muscled man. Dwalin carefully strolled toward the man, feeling as though he was floating from his weakened legs and heavily angered mind, because as soon as he arrived at front of his love he fell to his knees and placed his forehead to Ori's rounded middle.

 

Dwalin's father had once told him that the strong could never fall. He had always thought his father had meant in battle, or in a fight, or in anger. Now, he knew. He was being told that he could never fall for another being, he could never find love for all his strength would harden him. It was not true, of course. And Dwalin could never be happier about that fact as he nuzzled his face further into Ori's stomach.

 

Dwalin missed the small and caring smile that appeared on the thin mans face, but he did not miss the soothing hands that ran over his oiled scalp. Dwalin gently wrapped his arms around the back of Ori's knees and held him close. The soft hands on his scalp then carefully rolled down his neck, giving tentative rubs and pulls, before settling over his shoulders and massaging there from a moment. 

 

"I suppose you could not make him see reason then?" Ori asked quietly, as if the walls could still be so thin as for all passing men to hear him. Dwalin gazed up at Ori with apologetic eyes and shook his head.

 

"No, I could not. He is a bitter and cruel man, Ori. I would have you stay far away from him, please." Dwalin pleaded and Ori snorted slightly before nodding gently.

 

"You do not have to ask that of me, Dwalin. For I have already made that decision on my own, just until you can gain your freedom again." Ori replied and Dwalin couldn't help himself from smiling before yanking the backs of Ori's knees and lifting the small man off the floor. Ori squeaked for a small moment, unsure of what the larger man was doing and causing his limbs to scramble. It took only a moment for Ori to realise and sink his hands into the meaty and naked shoulder of his love, hunching his body forward to tenderly kiss his loves gentle lips. Dwalin loosened his hold on the back of Ori's knees and allowed the man to slip slowly down his body until he wrapped his hefty arms around Ori's waist again. Keeping the small man off the floor by only a few inches now as he turned them toward his bed and laid his love upon it, kissing Ori's neck feverishly as he did and listening to Ori's sweet panting breath as the small man ran his hands over his shoulders again and to the back of his bare head.

 

"You're thinking too hard, my love." Dwalin stated from the crook of Ori's neck as he began to untie the front of the small mans shirt and tug at it. "I know by the way your neck tenses."

 

"I-I was just wondering if you had your training soon. Empiror Thorin had your training every second day, and tomorrow-"

 

"Aye." Dwalin interrupted as he shuffled to his elbows above Ori and traced his face up and down with his eyes. "Yes, Smaug has continued my training, I begin tomorrow. I do not wish to, not any more."

 

"You must, Dwalin. If there is to be a future with us together, and free, then you must be in it. Promise me, you will not trigger Smaug's wrath, no matter how much you disagree with it." Ori pleaded and Dwalin sighed, shaking his head.

 

"Ori-"

 

"Promise me."

 

"What if it is you, or your brothers, or your people he is hurting?"

 

"Promise."

 

Ori watched the larger man with a serious expression and Dwalin could only find himself sighing and nodding obediently.

 

"I promise, Ori. By my life, I will not put you or myself in harms way of that traitorous beast. You can be certain of that."

 

Ori could only smile and trust in the mans words. For there was nothing else he could do but trust Dwalin to the edge of this world. The smaller man pulled the large man close to him and pressed his lips tenderly to the larger mans one, sealing the vow between their lips and hoping it would last forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin faces a punishment for a crime he didn't commit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I don't want to spoil this chapter, but there is some very bad violence toward the end so yeah WARNING!))

The next day and the day to follow seemed to last for a century for both Ori and Dwalin, since that morning after they had held each other all night came unexpectedly quickly. A fierce knock at the door during the early sun of the day was what broke the two apart, Ori quickly hurried to dress as Dwalin did. Once Ori was fully dress he quickly turned to Dwalin, who was trying to pull on his armour and since Ori was in his working servant clothes he quickly hurried over to help Dwalin pull on the leather straps, just as the door was finally shoved open.

 

Smaug swept through the frame of the door, Azog to his left and another masked guard to his right. He smiled sickeningly when he saw Ori trying to act as though he wasn't there, as he focused intently on tying the leather straps of the armour together, wishing the world would swallow him whole. Dwalin took a possessive step in front of Ori in an attempt to hide him, but it was too late, he was already the focus of Smaug's sharp and beaded gaze.

 

"Ah, so sorry to interrupt." Smaug said with a wide grin and Dwalin scowled at him, extending his hand toward the dresser which was holding both his helmet and gauntlets. He knew Ori would be practically trained to understand the sign but he was afraid it would make his love mad, even if it did Ori disguised it easily.

 

"You weren't interrupting nothing." Dwalin snarled as Ori hurried back over, helping him strap the cold copper to his wrists to protect them. Smaug smiled smugly and looked Ori up and down, which caused Dwalin to snarl again and take another step to shield the smaller man from the Emperors perilous eyes.

 

"Indeed." Smaug stated before nodding to them. "Well then, you will not mind my men waiting and escorting you to the training ring? We wouldn't want you getting distracted by something so feeble and unimportant, would we now?"

 

"Aye, we would not." Dwalin agreed automatically, not wanting to cause a hassle while Ori was in the room with him. He was certain Smaug did not know that Ori was the one he had threatened Dwalin with, he didn't know that the small man helping Dwalin with Ori, his beloved. He probably thought Ori just some slave or a whore. Dwalin would prefer to keep it that way, it would keep Ori much safer to be unknown to Smaug.

 

"Come along then, the lords of weapons are waiting." Smaug nodded before giving Ori another quick look over before snarling at him. "Away with you, slave. Let the gladiator do his own dressing." 

 

Ori looked up at Dwalin, who could not look back because he knew he always looked upon Ori with such affection that he would give away his worth to Smaug, and become a pawn in Dwalin's control. Ori only nodded to himself with a small frown before hurrying past the three men at the door, only looking back at Dwalin when he was out of the door frame and he carefully waved to the larger man before hurrying down the hall and out of sight.

 

Dwalin pulled on his helmet before nodding to the men at the door and allowing himself to be lead down the hall, not noticing the pale Azog closing the door behind them all and looking down the long hall where Ori was still hurrying down. He glared at the small man retreating before following his Emperor and the gladiator down the cold, marble hall. 

 

 

\----

 

 

Ori had returned quickly to the slave halls to see the chart of work on the solid stone walls, with a group of frightful looking servants all around them. He carefully scanned for his name, which was chiselled onto a box with Nori's, Bofur's, and a selection of other servants names. The task reading of servitude to the Emperors balcony that very morning. Ori felt a rush of relief pass through him. Firstly, at the thought of not being alone to serve under the Emperor, as Smaug was a despicable man and Ori would definitely not wish to be alone with him for a number of hours. Secondly, it would give him the chance to watch over Dwalin and make sure he was well during his training, which brought back fond and less fond memories of him watching Dwalin while under Thorin's command.

 

"Brother, I was beginning to wonder where you were." A voice called from behind him and Ori spun around to see Nori, a wide smile on his mouth as he hooked an arm around Ori's shoulder and pulled him to a corner where Bofur and three other servants were gathering wine bottles for the Emperor and his councils enjoyment that day, as they watched Dwalin train.

 

Nori filled Ori's awaiting arms with a few bottles of sparkling wine and a basket of food for the Emperor to snack on, as instructed by his partner Azog to be at is side throughout the even.

 

"Now, do you remember what Dori has taught you? It may not have been necessary before, but under the new rule I think-" Nori began as he grabbed his own crate of wine and carved flutes to drink from as Ori recited Dori's teachings.

 

"Never look the Emperor in the eye. Do not speak unless spoken too. Do not pour unless directed. Do not serve until plates are empty once more." Ori said in a mantra and Nori nodded, looking quite proud of his younger brothers sharp memory. 

 

"Very good, now stay with me and Bo, and I can promise you no harm." 

 

Ori nodded and followed his brother and Bofur who was waiting patiently for them, as they were the last the leave for the balcony. Ori could only hold his breath and hope that his brothers words were true, and that no harm would come to any of them that night.

 

 

\----

 

 

When they arrived on the balcony, Dwalin was already in the middle of his exercises and Ori was instantly struck with panic. He watched fearfully from the Emperors balconies as Dwalin was thrown to the floor, his heavy armour sheltering most of the fall even if it clanged together in the most frightening of sounds. The opponent of Dwalin was at least twice the large mans size, in both width and height, and was carrying swords in each hand and was decorated head to toe in fine armour, while Dwalin wore his simple gladiator plates. Which were now appearing broken and flimsy under the dull edge of the opponents sword.

 

Smaug cackled at Dwalin's attempt to stumble to his feet before summoning the mountain of a man away with a flick of his claw like fingers. Dwalin was finally able to get to his feet after adjusting his armour, and was visibly wheezing in pain, while the old tutors (which had instructed Dwalin in Thorin's charge) watched on in horror, even if they smiled weakly at the Emperors shrieks of laughter. The fight was unfair, even for a training session, and was no more an exercise than a torture.

 

"What ails you Fundinson? Have you wasted all that powerful energy on a fuck rather than a fight?" Smaug heckled and Dwalin didn't reply, he only pulled off his helmet to drink some of the water in a wooden bowl nearby.

 

Ori was sickened at the sight of the once sparkling balcony, which was now splattered in the dark of wine and blood, even though you could not tell the two apart. The rotten corpses of food and fruits were scattered amongst the dull expanses of gold and it was enough to make Ori wretch at the sigh, while flies and insects scuttled from rotten apple to rotten apple. The polished marble walls seemed to reflect all around them like a mirror, even if they were stained by hand and the warm air of Rome. Dori had told him that Smaug had instructed the polishing because he wished to see all that was happening around him, and be able to glimpse at an assassin should one ever make an attempt on his life. It was irrational and maddening. However, as was the man who concocted the idea.

 

"Slave, bring me grapes." Smaug barked and Ori hurried to pile the branch of seeded grapes onto a golden plate before placing them at the Emperor's side, only to have his wrist grabbed as he did and Smaug did not even flinch or look that way to see the target. Ori looked up in time to see Smaug looking his over with pale, blinded eyes and he grinned as he whispered. "Feed them too me."

 

Ori wanted to spit in the mans disgustingly scaled face. He wanted to break from the cold marble hands that bound his wrist, and smack the man harshly across his cheeks as a sign of shame. He had done so before, there was no reason he could not do it agai- Ori looked around to see Azog grinning at him, even if his eyes were sharp and promising pain and the guards around him began reaching for their short swords should Ori move an inch wrong. Nori was looking at him with pleading eyes just to do as instructed and even Bofur was gazing at him with complete worry.

 

Ori yanked his wrist from the Emperors grip and twisted a limb from the grape branch, holding it out for the man to eat with a coldness in his action. Smaug only grinned smugly before wrapping his lips around Ori's fingers to eat the grape stretched to him, never once taking his eyes off Ori's face. The small man was so close to heaving up his scraps of breakfast he thought he would explode.

 

The young man was so focused on not releasing the linings of his stomach that he did not notice Dwalin watching him. A dark and dangerous shield beginning to fall over his eyes as Ori gagged at Smaug suckling at his finger tips and the need for powerful revenge was beginning to settle in his gut. He wrapped his knuckles, until they were white, around the bridge of his sword and thought briefly of throwing it. One throw. That is all it would take. A hefty sword, a throw, and a plunge into a dark mans heart and everything would be over. Ori would be safe and he would - well, Dwalin would be immediately executed for treason and murder - but what a mighty fine death it would be.

 

Dwalin did not have the time to complete his plan. The whole world seemed to shatter with a single scream as a young woman, carrying a tray of food and wine slipped on a slimy remain of fish and tipped the tray to free the contents of the tray over the side of the balcony and onto the Emperors sandal.

 

"You clumsy little-" Azog snarled as he jumped to his feet and kicked the girl to the side and Smaug too, who had jumped up from his chair and away from Ori to slash at the girl.

 

"Out! Get out! All of you slaves, away! Be gone!" Smaug snarled as he tipped over the tables and chairs, almost hitting Bofur, had Nori not pulled him back. "You will explain why you and your people will not eat for a month! I declare it! No- no food for the slaves! Nothing! Not even a grain of wheat! Gone, gone all of you! From my sight before I disembowel you worthless filth!" 

 

The servants hurried away from the balcony, and Ori helped the young woman to her feet, even if she could only hop now from the impact of the kick. Then began the worst weeks of all the slaves lives.

 

They never could remember a time like this, not even the eldest like Oin, who had served under the rule of four Emperors before Smaug, could remember such a sad time. Many slaves passed from the lack of food and far too much work. Many slaves withered and weakened into illness or even madness. Many remained due to their young and healthy bodies and minds and Ori and his family was amongst them. 

 

Dwalin had been able to smuggle some food in for Ori and his family at some points during that month but it was never enough to solve the ache and growl of Ori's stomach as he worked to scrub the marble walls. Even when Dwalin would let him sleep in his bed, trying to get the smaller man to revive some of his energy, it did help to some extent but did no more than a well placed apple or loaf of bread might. Dwalin would lay at Ori's side and pet his hair as he slept, fearful of the fact that maybe it would be too much and Ori would never wake again.

 

Smaug held a grand banquet on the edge of the third week in the starve and all healthy slaves were expected to serve. Ori was to pour wine, Nori to serve bread, and Dori and Bofur were to serve the chunks of meat to the men. Dwalin did not eat at all that night, too ashamed by all the starved eyes that watched the glistening food and he could only stare at his empty plate and sigh. Ori tried to will him to eat, because he was training the next day and the food would give him some energy, but Dwalin refused.

 

Ori went to bed that night in the servant wing with his stomach growling and hissing at him for something that could be a scrap of food. However, he just drank the water Dori had left for him and prayed that was enough to keep him through the night.

 

The morning to follow the painful and restless night was bright. The sun seemed to part the clouds of despair that settled over the palace and reveal a new and brighter day. It filled Ori with some hope and even though his stomach still ached for a crumb, it was not enough to dampen the rising spirit of the sun from Ori's heart. It helped even more that outside he heard excited talking and what sounded like jaws moving around the crisp folds of freshly baked bread, it even smelled like it. Ori knew his mind was becoming heavy and hopeful in its starved prime, but he also hoped that maybe this wasn't an illusion.

 

It was not an illusion.

 

Nori burst into the room, followed by his love dressed in a wrap and Dori quickly after, looking relieved but more concerned and fearful as he looked at the younger brother, who was holding up a loaf in bread in the air for Ori to see. The small mans stomach practically jumped in his throat as Nori threw him the sweet smelling loaf and he tore a piece off to eat the brown dough. 

 

"Nori, what is-"

 

"Your brother is a brilliant and talented man, who also happens to be the best thief in Rome." Nori proclaimed and the bread suddenly became dust in Ori's mouth as it dried on his tongue at his brothers words. He held the loaf away from him and eyed it worriedly.

 

"You- you stole it?" Ori asked and Dori nodded fearfully as he snatched the loaf from his youngest brothers hand.

 

"You feel my fear too! Nori, you're a fool, you could be hanged for this!" Dori said shrilly and Nori waved him off coolly.

 

"Oh brother, you worry too much, the Emperor will not miss a few dozen loafs of bread, and if he does, then the evidence will have already been consumed." Nori reassured and Bofur nodded in agreement, because he had watched Nori as he stole from the royal cold rooms. Nori had been incredibly careful and had only taken enough for a loaf for a family, it was barley a dent in the stock. 

 

"It is true, Nori was quite clever." Bofur agreed and Nori smiled with pride at his loves words, before hooping his arm around the mans shoulder and pulling him close. "He took only enough for a handful for all and that should be enough to last us the rest of the month, but not enough to alert the Emperor."

 

Ori considered it for a moment and he noticed now that Dori was looking at the lumpy loaf in his hands, as if contemplating giving his brother some praise for the job he did. Even Ori thought for a moment, perhaps his brother had done well and perhaps he would not be caught and their people will eat well this night under their name.

 

Then again, perhaps not.

 

Bifur took up the door frame with a fearful look in his eyes, signing and pointing and grunting with fear. Bofur tried quickly to calm him but it was all for nothing as guards charged into the room, whips and swords in hand as they forced Dori to drop the bread as they grabbed him and the rest of the men. They trampled the bread under their heavy feet as they stormed out of the room and pulled the family outside. 

 

Ori watched as his people were bound and pulled out of their rooms, many were crying or praying, some were doing both. Men were guarding their wives or lovers, and even the children were being dragged in front of the mass of servants, even though their mothers and fathers were trying to pull them back and keep them safe. Ori attached himself to Dori's side as he saw tears in his brothers eyes, he did not know what truly made his brother cry, he was usually so strong in the face of the guards, but then he saw it from passing an arched window. Outside were two stretched marble poles, atop a wooden platform, glinting in the sunlight like a dagger. They cast mighty shadows across the grass and tore the land in two, even if they were only arms reach from one another. As Ori was forced closer to the back of the slave crowd, in front of the poles, he saw the only thing that paired the two were a pair of shackles on either pole and a guard nearby carrying a whip tipped in silver. Ori felt tears sting his eyes.

 

Dwalin had only noticed the mayhem just outside his window when he had come from his bath and was trying to cool himself after a long, and incredibly warm, day. The large mans brows furrowed when he saw a stream of children being lead out of the servants wing, followed by a mix of men and women all scared, screaming, and tears streaming down their faces. Dwalin's heart sank and he quickly hurried to pull on his cotton tunic, before running out the door and charging down the hall toward the courtyards. He did not know if Ori was in the crowd or not, but the sickening twist of his soul told him all he needed to know. Ori needed him.

 

 

\----

 

 

Ori kept his head lowered as Smaug approached the raised platform, his hands folded securely behind his back and a nine strapped whip streaming through his fingers. The small man looked over to his eldest brother as he felt a wrinkle appendage consume his own, he now saw that Dori was holding both his hand and Nori's, who had grown considerably pale. Bofur was holding onto Nori's other hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss before he took Bifur's hand, who was growing erratic and fidgety at his side.

 

The small man also now noticed Dwalin approaching from the arched halls and his eyes grew wide. He knew Dwalin should not have been here, because he had nothing to do with the punishments of slaves as past gladiators did, or at least he hoped he didn't. If he did. Ori prayed he would pity his brother and give his punishment more lightly.

 

Smaug cracked the whip against the wood, which instantly splintered and flew into the crowds, and grabbed everyone's attention. Many began to cower in front of the Emperor and Ori gripped more tightly onto Dori's hand.

 

"Listen up!" Smaug barked and many slaves jumped with fear. "You were all so close, aye, so close. Seven nights or so more and it would have been returned, all of it, all of the food, every last mouthful would be returned to your pathetic bodies. However, I have had a theft. My dearest lord, Azog, was so kind as to point out to me, that one or a few of your worthless shits, slithered into my stores like a snake and stole an abundance of bread... You were all found, stuffing your disgusting mouths with it, now speak. Speak up! Who was it!?"

 

Smaug cracked the whip ferociously again and the slaves flinched. However, no one said anything. The great court was silent with loyalty, no one dared to speak against Nori because they owed him so many thanks and gratitude for risking his life to save and feed them all. They would not speak. Smaug snarled.

 

"For every moment of silence, a life is to be sacrificed. I care not for your wives and children, you will all burn!" Smaug snapped and a murmur of worry began to irrupt from the crowd, still no on spoke Nori's name and the man himself had his head lowered in prayer. "I will not let a single one of you go, until my questions are answered. You will respect me! I am your God!"

 

No one spoke again and Smaug licked away the sweat that was beginning to form on his upper lip, like some sort of reptile as he hissed.

 

"I do not need a name, just a body, sacrifice a peer! Save your children and yourselves!" Smaug barked manically and Nori shook his head to himself as tears began to roll down is cheeks. "Every tenth man will be killed, if you do not speak now! I will begin with the little ones."

 

More mumbling came form the crowd in panic as the children in the front began wriggling and crying out. Most did not understand what the punishment was for and why they would be the first to receive it. It was a ploy, a plan to force the hands of the mothers and fathers to stop the violence.

 

Uproar began in the crowd as a small boy was pulled from the front row by Smaug, and was held captive against the tall mans body. A cry escaped the small boy and tears stained his young, apple cheeks while his parents cried out for him.

 

"I will take it!" A voice shouted but it was not from Nori. 

 

Ori looked over to see a tanned, meaty hand lofted in the air. The small man let out a shuddering sob at the sight and even more so when he saw Dwalin step out from behind the crowd and approach the platform.

 

"No, no, no-" Ori whispered to himself as he tried to push through the crowd, only for Dori to grab him and pull him back to his spot with comforting mumbles.

 

"Fundinson." Smaug hissed and released the boy, who ran to his parents who had arm stretched toward him. He jumped into his mothers arms while the father bowed to Dwalin as he marched past and went up the steps to the platform, towering over Smaug as he stepped closer.

 

"You're no more a slave than I am, why sacrifice yourself." Smaug asked with a scowl and Dwalin glowered at him.

 

"I am no more a free man under your rule, and I would throw myself to the doors of the under worlds than be called your equal." Dwalin growled in reply and Smaug sighed, shaking his head with a grim laugh.

 

"Bind him."

 

Ori let out a tearful cry, which was cut short when Dori clasped a hand over his mouth, as he fell to his knees. Nori and Dori had to pull him up as a guard looked at him suspiciously and began whispering to one another about the behaviour. The rest of the slaves were silent in shock at the view of a free and noble man taking their punishment for them, even if he was not in anyway involved in the theft of the bread or the consumption of the food.

 

Dwalin stripped his tunic off to leave his top half bared, as he tossed the cotton tunic to the side of the platform. He allowed himself to be pushed down on his knees, back to the crowd, and his wrists were shackled into the iron cuffs and chains of the marble pillar. His arms were extended above his head in twisted formation, making his muscles taunt under the display.

 

"Dwalin Fundinson, you have confessed the the theft and slave treason toward me, your superior, Emperor Smaug Nogard the first, of Rome. How do you plea?" 

 

"Guilty." 

 

"Then for punishment, twenty three whippings will be allocated to your back in a continuous manner in the name of the servant swine," 

 

Smaug circled the platform and walked in front of Dwalin and lowered his back to whisper in his scarred ear.

 

"Or be it, the one you love?"

 

Dwalin could only growl and pull against the chains in an attempt to punch the man in front of him, but the cuffs held him tight and he could not move a single inch. Smaug straightened his back and chuckled deviously, glaring at Dwalin with cold, pale eyes that could freeze the very sun of Rome.

 

"Begin."

 

Dwalin had not expected the first crack against his back to be quite as painful as it was. His flesh, muscles, and layer of toned fat did some attempts to lessen the blow, but it still pained and throbbed into his bones. The whip was decorated in numerous balls and shards of metal which dug into his back like the sting of an insect.  

 

The large warrior simply clenched his fist and closed his eyes as he felt the whip strike him again. His back arched away from the sting, but there was no escape.

 

Ori hid his face into his brothers shoulder and tried to cover his ears at the sounds of the hissing whip and the pained huffs of his love. They may have been silent to the people around him, but they cut Ori worse than a whip or blade ever could. Ori looked across Dori's shoulder to see the eldery man looking on with pain and fear in his worn eyes, next to him Nori stood stoic and still, his eyes wide with surprise. Next to him, Bofur was holding a furious looking Bifur back. Around them were the murmurs of revolution and anger toward Smaug.

 

Dwalin twitched with every lash that crackled across his back and scorched his skin, but his jaw clenched at every thrash. He was not going to give Smaug or his heartless men the satisfaction to hear him scream for mercy. Dwalin felt his warm and pained blood trickle down his back and to the crack of his trousers, settling there in a pool of darkness and to stain.

 

"General Dwalin Fundinson was the leader of the Romans great legions, he is the hero of Rome, beloved by all for his strength and great deeds of combat in the Colosseum." Smaug shouted over the repetitive snarl of the whips. "But look at him now! He has been committed for a terrible betrayal of not only our great state but to myself, your supreme! He scours himself of the slave peoples great sin, which I know will be a lesson for all!"

 

The cackling of the whip ended and the soldier moved to reveal Dwalin's blooded back, while he sank lower to the floor. In an attempt to escape the stinging pain that scratched his back, even though there was no escape from the scorn of Smaug. Ori tried to push forward, to help Dwalin (as did Nori, who had come out of his trance, and Bifur) but they were stopped by Smaug as he raised a hand to silence the beginnings of disgruntlement in the crowd.

 

Dori held Ori back again by his shoulders and he grew wide eyed as Smaug smile, a sickening grin. He turned his head to the soldier holding the bloodied whip and gazed at the man with still and measured eyes.

 

"I did not say to stop, Hortensius." Smaug stated coolly and the crowd gasped and more disruption began as many began to protest, along with Ori who was trying to wriggle free from his elder brothers arms and through the crowd. He needed to get to Dwalin, to be with Dwalin, to be whipped with Dwalin. He needed-

 

"But, my good Emperor, Fundinson has suffered in his payment and it is fulfilled, I do not see why-"

 

"I did not say to stop!" Smaug snapped again, fixing the soldier with a cold glare and a promise of similar pain in his eyes. The soldier pulled back the whip again while the second soldier tightened Dwalin's wrists to the post, waiting for the first to bring the whip down to Dwalin's already raw back and when he did.

 

Dwalin had known something was wrong the moment the deafening silence hit his ears, that were previously filled with the muffled voice of Smaug and his men. He had peered over his shoulder just as the metal balls on the ends of the whip lashed down across his sliced back. He finally screamed. In pain and shock at the continuous onslaught.

 

The scream of the gladiator turned everyone's blood cold and brought fresh tears to Ori's eyes.

 

"No! You cannot-" Ori cried out but Dori covered his mouth with his wrinkled hand before he could protest further. 

 

"From now on any slave who steps out of line, you shall be flogged for the action. The great fighter Dwalin Fundinson is the first example of this and will be made an example of. This is the end of the behaviour and the beginning of a new rule, my rule, the beginning of new blood that will begin with him!" 

 

Smaug pointed a finger to the gladiator who was now completely slumped over and breathing heavily in pain as the scratching at his back continued.

 

Dwalin let out a continuous stream of pain whines, none loud enough for the crowd to hear, only Smaug could hear them, and was grinning contently. In an attempt to ease the pain Dwalin clenched his hands around the chains that bound his wrists and pulled his arms taunt. The whip cracked against his shoulder and the pain subsided marginally, now being replaced by a tingling warmth that curled around his back and flowed down with the blood from his wounds. Smaug raised his hand in the air and ended the soldiers attack.

 

"Now, return to your work and duty, slaves. Hortensius, leave the traitor there. If he rots, so be it. Let him rot in his treasonous grave, I am done here with this lesson."

 

The soldier stopped in his attempt to untie Dwalin's hands and shot a concerned look at the second soldier before nodding to himself and instead began following the Emperor, leaving the drooping gladiator tied to the posts. 

 

Ori waited for the Emperor and his men to leave before running toward the platform. The slaves only remained for a moment before they dispersed, gathering their weeping children and elders quietly. His brothers, Bofur, Bifur and Oin were quick to follow Ori to the platform. The small man hurriedly climbed over the sides of the wooden place, not even using the stairs set up at the side and slid over to Dwalin.

 

He began carefully crawling in front of the gladiator, and as he did he gently began raising the large mans lowered head with his hands cupped around his slacked jaw. Dwalin had sweat and splatters of blood pouring down his pale face and his cold lips were apart, as if in sleep. Only one word passed his lips as Ori carefully ran his hands up his chest and cupped his chilling face.

 

"Ori."

 

"Dwalin, Dwalin, my love, you're going to be very well." Ori promised as he tried to wake the man with soft pats to his slanting face and gentle kisses to his unresponsive lips. He tried to untie the knots from the large mans hands just as the others finally caught up to him and began trying to help. "Oin, is he alive?"

 

Oin quickly placed his fingers to the mans throat and a hand over his own heart to measure the beats before shaking his head solemnly. 

 

"He is alive, but his pulse is very shallow and he has gone into shock. We must get him to my halls now if he is going to live." Oin stated as he kneeled at Ori's side in front of the large man, while Bifur began hitting the iron that was binding his wrists with one of his carving knives. Eventually causing the large man to drape forward and land heavily in Oin and Ori's waiting arms. Dwalin let out a pained groan from the depths of his unconscious and Nori and Bofur now flocked to his sides to keep him upright.

 

"We need to move him, now." Oin said as they began shifting him forward. Nori and Bofur carefully pulled the mans arms around their necks and steadily lifted him. While Ori carefully grabbed the mans shirt shirt from nearby and draped it carefully over Dwalin's broad back, the white cotton instantly turning a dark red.

 

"Gods above, this is all my fault." Nori whispered and Bofur shook his head, trying to look reassuring, even though it was failing. Dori said a quick prayer and Oin had hurried off ahead to prepare his chambers. Ori lead his brothers and Bofur forward, never taking his eyes off the pale expanses of Dwalin's face and chest as they went.

 

However, as the group moved the injured gladiator, they did not see a hooded figure in the shadow. A twinkling of bright blue eyes and blonde curls glistened from beneath the darkened hood, before the being disappeared up an Orchid tree and over the wall of the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think?? Who do you think the hooded being is?))


End file.
